


To Break Tradition

by warlock_kid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Secret Relationship, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_kid/pseuds/warlock_kid
Summary: In a world where Warlocks and other magical beings are being killed and enslaved, Alec Lightwood finds himself enthralled by a mysterious Warlock who visits him one nightQuestion isWill Alec ever see him again?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 47
Kudos: 154





	1. A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I posted a 19th century inspired one shot a while ago and everyone wanted a full sorry so.....  
> HERE YOU GO!

"Rise and shine," a cheery voice pried Alec from his slumber  
"Mother must you wake me so early?" He whined  
"Rather me than dear Isabelle," She remarked, throwing open the velvet curtains, exposing Alec's pale skin to the warm morning light. He groaned aloud and turned over, burying his face into his soft pillow. He heard his mother sigh as she left the room, her heels marking her pace. He lay there for a few moments, adjusting to the earliness of his wake, until he eventually untangled himself from his silk sheets and rose to face his bay window. The glass glimmered in the sunlight, reflecting golden rays onto various items in Alec's room. He stood there, allowing himself to fully wake up, enjoying the peaceful morning. He could hear the faint rustle of the trees in the orchid and the muffled tune of early birds. He was rudely ripped from the silence by the sound of the door to his room bursting open  
"Oh you are awake," he turned to face his sister, looking her over unimpressed,"  
"Yes...I am," he said bluntly  
"Then why aren't you dressed?" She asked, matching his tone  
"Must I join you in this stupid ball?" He asked. She threw her mouth open, letting out a sound of offence  
"I have been planning this ball for months, you are coming!" She barked, folding her arms across her chest. He rolled his eyes slightly as he walked over to his closet  
"Plus, you might find yourself a lady and loosen up a bit," she teased, as he turned to her, staring at her unapprovingly  
"I will come, but the moment someone asks me to dance, I will leave," he stated, not allowing the conversation to continue as he ushered his sister out of the room. He leant his head on the large oak door, listening for the sound of his sister descending down the hall. He reluctantly turned back to his closet, glazing over the various suits he had. He had no intention of attracting attention she he decided on the dullest, unnoticeable suit he had. It was a black suit, accompanied by a white shirt that was ruffled slightly around the buttons. He placed it down on his bed and turned back to take down his dress shoes. Alec didn't like balls, incase you couldn't already tell. He disliked socialising with strangers, expected to be nice. He disliked the music, the dancing, the food, the outfits and the attention. Since most balls were hosted at the Lightwood manor, it shone unnecessary attention on to him, especially since he was the only Lightwood left who had not found a partner. It wasn't because he didn't want to marry, it was simply that he knew that anyone who showed interest was in it for the money and the name. Not him, and not Love. He knew he'd eventually end up in an arranged marriage but he was just prolonging the inevitable. He put on his chosen outfit and left his room, descending down the large staircase leading to the entrance hall. He watched servants rush around, carrying various clothes and cutlery. He stopped in the middle of the staircase, looking over the commotion.  
'It's too early for this,' he thought, turning to walk back up the stairs, intending to go to the library. He loved the library, it was quiet and isolated, he wasn't even sure that most of his family knew it existed. He pushed open the large dark oak door, the hinges creaking in response. The inside was dark yet welcoming. The first thing you notice upon entering was the large, floor to ceiling window, directly in front of the door. The walls of the room were just books, two layers to be exact. To your left was a large wooden staircase, spiralling around, allowing you to access the higher up shelves. There were three velvet armchair curved around the window, facing the view outside. And to the right was a long oak table, cluttered with various trinkets Alec had found and books he had yet to finish. Alec enjoyed reading mythical folk law books the most. Stories describing mythical creatures and hidden worlds. He knew they didn't exist but he liked to immerse himself for as long as he could. He picked up the book be had been reading recently, the leather cover soft to his touch. On the front, engraved in in neat gold writing, read the title, 'The world of Warlocks.' He brushed his fingers down the pages, finding his bookmark, and sunk into one of the armchairs. He began to read, becoming enthralled by the tales inside, stories of portals and potions, until he came across a page that read 'Families'. His eyes were immediately drawn to one word…. 'Bane.' He felt his heart flutter slightly upon reading this. Apparently then Bane family were the most powerful warlocks, often being summoned upon by royalty. He didn't know why that name had such an affect on him, but he started at it fondly, tracing his fingers over the curves of the letters  
"Bane," he muttered  
"Yes?" A mysterious voice purred in his ear, causing him to leap from the chair, the book clattering on the floor  
"Now now, that is an important piece of literature, you must be careful," the voice scolded. He watched in awe as a shadow of grace and glitter passed in front of him, picking the book up off the floor. The figure turned to face him and Alec's heart stopped. The figure, which he now identified as a man, stood a few inches shorter than him, dressed in an elegant, black velvet suit, the ends draping to touch the floor. He wore and gold and black embroidered waistcoat the hugged his muscular figure perfectly, in Alec's opinion, and a lilac puff tie to finish it off. His eyes trailed to to meet the strangers face, his tan skin glowing and the shadow above his eyes shimmering in the light. Alec felt his throat become dry, as he took in the stranger before him. He heard the man tut under his breath as he brushed down the book  
"You ought to be more careful," he sung, handing the book back to Alec. He flashed him a smile, his dark chocolate eyes twinkling slightly and Alec took the book carefully  
"Sorry," he mumbled  
"No apology needed, I suppose I did startle you," the man chuckled. He held his hand out  
"I'm Magnus," he announced. Alec looked at his hand for a moment, trying to process what was happening  
"Uh Alec," he replied, taking the man's hand carefully, surprised to feel him grip his hand slightly  
"Alexander," he purred, "it suits you," he winked. Alec felt his face heat up as he pulled his hand away. Alec eventually got a hold on the situation and assumed Magnus was a lost guest for the ball  
"Um, if you're looking for the ballroom it's down the stairs and on your left," he spoke. Magnus cocked his eyebrow curiously  
"Ballroom?" He asked  
"Yes, aren't you here for the ball?" Alec questioned  
"No but I won't refuse one," Magnus laughed, turning to leave  
"Won't you be joining me?" Alec looked at him slightly stunned  
"I don't really um, like balls…" he trailed off. Magnus' expression seemed to drop as a hint of sadness shone in his eyes.  
"What a shame, I was hoping to steal a dance," he sighed, smirking slightly  
"I don't dance," Alec stated. Magnus pouted  
"I'll be the judge of that," and with a flick of his wrist, music started to play from out of nowhere  
"How did you-" he was cut off my Magnus pulling his forward and into a steady embrace.  
"Tell me, what book were you just reading?" He asked, swaying them to the rhythm of the song  
"Umm…" he felt slightly embarrassed to confess to this beautiful man that he was reading children's tales  
"It was a book on Warlocks right?" He looked up to meet Alec's gaze. He swallowed and nodded his head.  
"Well," he spun Alec around and dipped him down,  
"My full name is Magnus Bane," he said seductively, watching Alec's cheeks flair red. He pulled them back up and Alec stared at him in amazement  
"But I thought-"  
"Warlocks weren't real?" Magnus interrupted, Alec nodded meekly  
"Well then," Alec noticed the books around them slowly start to float up, a mist of blue sparkles moving in between them. They started to spin with them men, lose pages dancing around them. He stared at it all in wonder as Magnus continued to spin them. He looked back to meet Magnus gaze, shifting between his lips and his eyes  
"So do you think Warlocks are real now?" Magnus asked as he stopped the swaying  
"This is- I," Magnus chuckled fondly  
"You're cute," he stated, Alec darting his gaze back to Magnus  
"And for the record, you are great at dancing," Alec blushed slightly  
"Alec," he heard faintly in the distance  
"Looks like our time is up," Magnus sighed  
"What do you-"  
"Don't worry pretty boy, you'll see me again," he winked and before Alec could speak Magnus vanished  
"Alec!" He opened his eyes to see that he was sat back in the armchair, the book open on his lap  
"What but-"  
"The ball is in five minutes and you're asleep!?" His sister shrieked  
"I-um-right sorry um," he looked around confused, no sign of Magnus  
"You better be down there soon," she huffed, leaving the room. Alec watched her leave still slightly disoriented  
'It was a dream,' he sighed, sadness pricking his heart. He rose from the armchair, a metallic sound in his ear as he did so. He looked down to see a small brass ring on the floor. He picked it up, turning it in his hand until he noticed an engraving on the inside, it read  
'I'll see you again - MB' Alec smiled at it fondly, hearing the muffled sound of guest arriving. He slipped on the ring and left the library, hoping to see the handsome warlock again soon.  
《Flash forward》  
It has been five years since Alec had seen the mysterious warlock with the golden eyes. He was now 22. He still had the ring, he cherished it with his heart and soul and would occasionally try again to summon him. But things were different now. People began to discover that Warlocks and other creatures existed, but people didn't use that information for good. There were stories of creatures, now named Downworlders, being captured and killed or used as slaves, so there was no surprise the beautiful man never appeared again. Alec hated what had happened, people treated it as a game, his father had constantly asked him to go "hunting," a term Alec hated to his core, they were people, not animals. He walked back in from the orchid and was greeted by his father  
"Alec, just the one I was looking for," he glazed over his father, staying silent  
"Mr Branwell is hosting a dance tonight, I trust you would like to attend, his daughter is in need of a partner after all," he pried  
"Are Isabelle and Jace going?" He asked bluntly  
"Yes I believe so, Miss Fairchild and Mr Aldertree are going to accompany them." Miss Fairchild, or Clary, was Jace's partner and Aldertree was Izzy's. Alec didn't like Aldetree but he had no say in the matter, neither did Izzy to be fair. He nodded farewell to his father as he ascended the stairs to his room to get ready. He still hated dances, especially since he was expected to find a suitor, Lydia Branwell no less. She was snobby, conceited and rude, and definitely not Alec's type, even if he did like women. But he never voiced that. Being attracted to men was very frowned upon, especially when you are from such an esteemed family. So Alec kept to himself, knowing he had to bear the family name, and carry on their legacy and fortune. Once again he looked over his suits, brushing past the one he wore on the night he met Magnus, it was two small for him now, but the memories still remained as he smiled at it fondly  
"Don't bother I've picked you out a suit," Izzy announced as she entered the room. Alec turned to look at her as she held out a suit. It wasn't too flashy, thankfully, It was a pair of black suit trousers, a white undershirt and a grey waistcoat. He took them from her as she quickly left the room  
"And…" she said coming back in, "these," she held a long black suit coat and a navy bowtie  
"I see, thank you Isabelle," she smiled fondly  
"The carriage will be ready in an hour," she announced, waving as she left the room. He sighed, placing the clothes on his bed as he walked over to his window. It was nearing the evening, the sky was becoming a misty blue and the sun was setting behind the tree's. What Alec would give to just enjoy this view, but he knew he couldn't. He looked up, wondering for a moment if perhaps the golden eyes he missed so much were staring at this very same sky.


	2. Unexpected appearance

Alec descended down the main stairs to the entrance hall, awaiting his siblings  
"You look good," a voice remarked, Alec turned to face them  
"Thank you Jace, as do you," he replied, smiling at his brother. Looking at the pair, anyone could tell they were not biological brothers, what with Jace's golden sleek hair and Alec's messy raven locks. The Lightwoods had taken Jace in when he was 5, Alec was 6 and Izzy 4, and he and Alec immediately became inseparable, they were brothers.  
"I know you two look amazing, I have excellent taste," Izzy cheered as she sauntered down the stairs. Jace was wearing a navy dress suit, and Izzy was wearing a dress with a white top and long black skirt. He smiled at his siblings warmly before turning to face the tall, entrance doors  
"The carriages are here," Izzy beamed as she pointed to one of the large windows. He nodded and walked to the door, opening it with ease  
"Good evening," the driver greeted, opening the carriage door and out stepped and small, red haired girl with a hopeful smile and rosey cheeks  
"Clary," Jace beamed as he quickly walked toward her, pulling her into a tight embrace, she giggled as she pulled back, brushing down her baby pink dress  
"Clary you look beautiful," Izzy remarked as she walked over to the carriage. Alec waited for his siblings to get in, half considering making a run for it  
"I don't mean to rush you sir b-,"  
"Yes sorry," Alec replied before stepping into the carriage. The driver struck the horse and with a few bumps from the cobble path they were on their way  
\------  
When they arrived at the Branwell manor Alec felt nothing but dread and exhaustion. The house was large, that he could not deny, made of clean beige brick and an imposing grey slate roof. They stepped out onto the elegant front stairs, Jace allowing his hand for Clary to use, and Alec stared at it all in awe. He did appreciate good architecture, he just disliked what lay inside this beautiful building. He reluctantly followed his companions up the stairs and through the delicate white door. They were greeted by a warm environment, guest cheering and laughing, glasses chiming together, a jolly violin melody paired with the steady beat of dancing feet in the centre of the room. Alec looked over it all in discomfort, wishing to disappear on the spot  
"Isabelle," an arrogant voice called from across the room, she turned to see Mr Aldertree walking towards them, his demeanour smug and boastful  
"Victor," she half-heartedly cheered, awkwardly accepting his kiss on the cheek  
"You all look splendid, come on Alexander, show us a smile," Alec stared at him blankly, no shift in his stance  
"Well then," Victor cleared his throat, "May we dance?" He asked turning to Izzy  
"Of course," she smiled, shooting an uneasy glance towards Alec. If he had been using his young, brash mind he would've have torn Isabelle away from Victor and left this place, but that wouldn't bode well for either of them so he smiled at her apologetically. He watched as Jace and Clary also made their way to the dance floor and he began to feel awfully overwhelmed and lonely  
"Mr Lightwood," a harty voice called from across the ballroom, he looked over to see Mr Branwell walking towards him, smiling to guests as he did.  
"Mr Branwell," he nodded, formalizing his composure  
"No need for the formalities my boy, I'm glad to see you here, word is that you aren't too fond of social gatherings," he let out a booming laugh, Alec winced slightly at the volume  
"And of course the word that the handsome Mr Lightwood is yet to find a lady," he teased, smirking at Alec  
"I guess I've never found the time to find a lady who doesn't give me a headache the minute she opens her mouth," Alec stated bluntly, earning another laugh from Mr Branwell  
"Yes well I thought I'd come over her before my dear lady attacks you. She has her eye on you for our darling Lydia," he grinned. Alec tried not to show his discomfort from that statement and smiled weakly  
"Well my boy enjoy the party," Mr Branwell announced before disappearing back into the commotion of people. Alec sighed, trying his best to seem unnoticeable, not wanting to provoke another unwanted conversation. He was just becoming comfortable with his isolation when a voice pierced his ear drum  
"Mr Lightwood," the voice cheered, he turned, trying to mask his annoyance, to face who he now recognised as Mrs Branwell. He forced a smile, looking over to the girl next to her, Lydia. Lydia was tall and lean, her blonde hair slicked back into a tight ponytail and her glare going straight through Alec, as to see all his imperfections.  
"How good to see you," Mrs Branwell fawned, "I saw you over her standing all lonely and stoic and thought I just had to bring you a dance partner,"  
'Did you have to?' Alec thought. He looked back to Lydia who gave him a smile he knew all too well, the smile that said  
'I don't really like you I just want your money and name.' Alec was using every muscle he had not to send his eyes rolling into his skull  
"I'll leave you two to it," Mrs Branwell smiled before disappearing as well  
"Mr Lightwood- or Alexander-,"  
"Alec," he said bluntly, she seemed to dislike his tone, turning her nose up  
"Well, let's dance then,"  
"I don't dance,"  
"What?" She scoffed, "why come to a ball if you don't dance,"  
"I was accompanying my siblings," he gestured towards Jace and Izzy in the crowd  
"What a sweet brother you are," she went to place her hand on his shoulder but he shifted slightly to avoid it  
"Listen Miss Branwell, I don't want to give you the wrong impression here, but I am not looking to court a lady, so unless you wish to stand here is silence with me I will ask for you to leave me in peace," Alec stated, looking straight forward, his face expressionless. Lydia blinked at him before clearing her throat  
"Well you'll have to get married eventually and it looks like our parents plan for us to marry. I'm just happy to be set up with the most attractive man in Idris, to imagine the look on all the girls faces," she smiled wickedly, looking over all the women there  
"If you're willing to give up your opportunity for true love and happiness then so be it, I gave mine up years ago," and with the Alec turned and faded into the crowd, hoping to find a quiet corner somewhere. He could see people whispering about him but it didn't vex him  
'Let them talk it will give them something to do,' he thought. He glazed over the crowd, watching every different interaction, seeing how people can change depending on who they are around, until there was a cry  
"Warlock!" Someone screamed distressed. The ball room fell silent as everyone looked towards the call  
"Sorry to startle you everyone, I was merely pulling your leg," Mr Branwell slurred, it being evident he had had one two many glasses. Alec turned away from the commotion unimpressed, noticing a figure tensed in the opposite corner from him. He looked over the figure, something about them seeming familiar. It wasn't until they turned to face him that Alec knew, he was once again staring into those mesmerizing golden eyes he missed so much.  
'Magnus,' he thought, his breath hitching and heart rate increasing.  
'He's here, he's actually here-,' another roar of laughter came from the centre of the room, causing Magnus to jump, only then did Magnus see him too, his face scared and shielded. It pained Alec to see him this way, so timid and guarded  
'Why would he show up to a party?' Alec thought but before he could register what was happening he saw Magnus sneak out of the back door and into the garden  
'I'm not losing you again,' Alec thought before leaving himself, following him across the garden  
"Magnus!" He called, the distance cheers inside masking his voice. Magnus turned to him frantically, relaxing slightly when he realised it was Alec  
"I can't be here!" Magnus replied, still moving away from Alec. A spiral of gold appeared behind him, causing the grass and trees to sway slightly, warmly illuminating the dark garden  
"Magnus wa-" but before he could finish Magnus disappear into the golden mist, it vanishing shortly after, leaving Alec alone in the cold dark garden. He cursed under his breath, looking up into the sky above, the stars twinkling in his eyes  
"I'll see you again," he muttered, looking back to where Magnus had been, pain strangling his heart.


	3. The Servant Boy

Alec stepped back inside of the hall, letting the warm air overcome his cold skin. He looked over the crowd once more, now wanting to leave even more before he noticed Isabelle walking towards him, looking slightly flustered.  
"I thought you didn't like Aldertree," Alec stated as Izzy straightened her dress and stood next to him  
"I- what-," she whispered  
"Your lipstick is smudged," He replied, continuing to look over the crowd. Izzy quickly held her fingers up to her lips and blotted them delicately  
"Oh no that wasn-" she clasped her hand over mouth as Alec turned to look at her sternly  
"Look can we just get out of here," Izzy snapped, bringer her arms up around her chest. Alec tensed as he released something wasn't right  
"I swear to god if he touched you-"  
"No Alec, it wasn't that- It was- I can't explain it, not here anyway," she stepped closer to Alec, carefully looking around the room. He spotted Jace and Clary, flirting in the corner  
"They'll get home on their own," he muttered, taking Izzy's hand and leading her out of the house. He walked briskly down the front steps, essentially dragging Izzy behind him  
"Where to si-"  
"Lightwood Manor," Alec interrupted, helping Izzy into the carriage. The driver nodded and climbed round to the front, striking the horse and leaving the Branwell Manor.  
\------  
Izzy and Alec stepped out onto the lawn in front of the Lightwood Manor. Alec nodded farewell to the driver as Izzy headed into the house  
"You're home early," Their mother observed as she was crossing the hall, stopping in her tracks with a click of her heels  
"Yes, Izzy-"  
"I'm not feeling well, terribly cold," she lied, hiding her smudged lipstick  
"Well go get changed then, off with you," their mother fanned them away. Izzy and Alec jogged up the stairs, Alec looking at Izzy sternly as she tried not to giggle. They stepped into the drawing room, Izzy flopping down onto one of the armchairs, her skirt floating up around her.  
"Well then," Alec spoke, carefully sitting down on a chair opposite her. Izzy looked at him confused  
"What?" She asked. Alec sighed  
"You did just ask to leave a dance which, may I add, is your favourite thing, quite flustered. So I'll ask again, what is the matter?" Her expression dropped slightly, averting her eyes from Alec  
"You must promise not to tell anyone," she muttered  
"Isabelle I don't-"  
"Promise!" She shouted, tears pooling on her lower eyelid. Alec was silent for a moment, taking in her sudden outburst  
"I promise," He said at last, sitting forward onto his knees to show he was paying attention  
"I did something… something...bad," she confessed, clasping her hands in her lap  
"Promise you won't be angry with me," she whispered. Alec sank back in his chair, trying to soften his demeanour  
"I won't be mad Okay Izzy," he smiled  
"I-uh…." She looked around the room, trying to figure out how to put this  
"Izzy I'm sure wh-"  
"I KISSED A SERVANT BOY!" Alec's jaw fell open as Izzy squeezed her eyes shut  
"You what?"  
"You said you wouldn't get mad," she whined  
"I'm not mad!" He replied, raising from his seat  
"Then why are you raising your voice!" She replied, doing the same. Alec sighed, rubbing his eyes  
"Oh Izzy…."  
"I know it was stupid but he was just so kind and sweet and funny and cute…." She continued to list all if this boys good qualities as Alec began to pace in front of the armchair  
"Do you love him?"  
"Love him? God no I barely know him," she laughed  
"So, you risked your marriage, your entitlement to the family name, your relationship with our father…. For a 'cute servant boy'?" Alec scolded. Izzy stopped fawning and looked at her brother  
"I know but… he's not like Victor, he's kind and gentle-"  
"Does he have a name?" Alec asked  
"Simon, Simon Lewis," she replied  
"Lewis, I don't know that name- Izzy this is terrible," he stammered  
"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same," She argued, Alec stopping in his tracks   
"I'm not engaged Isabelle," he said bluntly  
"Yes but it's not like you'll ever be in a happy marriage," she huffed. Alec turned to look at her as she realised the harshness of her statement  
"Alec I didn't-"  
"What you said has been said," he snapped  
"I won't tell mother and father, and you better hope that sweet servant boy of yours won't snitch, now if you'll excuse me,"  
"Alec wai-" but he was already gone. Alec walked down the hall towards his room, needing to leave before he got too emotional  
'Emotions make you weak,' he would always tell himself. He stepped into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him  
'I'm not in Love,' Alec thought, walking over to his window. He held his hands behind his back, fiddling with the ring Magnus had given him  
'This isn't love,' he thought, 'and if it were it would be strictly forbidden, so no, I am not in Love.' He slipped his shoes off, and draped his jacket over his desk chair  
"I'll never be in Love," he said to himself, looking at his reflection in the window  
"I'll never be loved," he harshly drew his curtains and lit his oil lamp, sitting down to read some books he had brought up from the library. He looked through the pile until one caught his eye  
'The world of Warlocks,' he chuckled slightly, brushing over the title. He flicked through the pages, landing on the page he read the night he met Magnus. He looked over the paragraph about his family again, smiling slightly. He looked at the page in confusion, squeezing his eyes shut but he wasn't seeing wrong. The words on the page started to warp and morph into one to form a new sentence

'Brocelind Forest, tomorrow at noon   
-MB'  
Alec read over the sentence a few more times before the page returned to normal. He smiled slightly, taking his hand and looking at the ring  
'At noon I shall be,' he thought, blowing out his oil lamp and getting ready for bed.


	4. A familiar face

Alec awoke early the next morning, something in his mind making him restless. The sun was just beginning to rise, the cotton candy clouds aimlessly floating through the sky, the sun occasionally appearing behind them. Birds were spilling out their morning songs as the world around Alec came alive. Alec turned onto his back, rubbing his eyes as he looked around his room. He pulled down his blanket using his foot and rose from his bed, stretching and hearing his bones crack  
"Jesus," he cursed, walking over to his window. He threw open his curtains, letting the golden rays soak his semi conscious state.   
'Beautiful' he thought, looking over the orchid and garden below. He looked over at his desk clock  
7:45 am  
"I'm never up this early, but I have until noon," he spoke to himself, turning away from the window. He carefully opened his door, ensuring the hinges didn't creek too loud and walked down the hall towards the stairs. He lightly jogged down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen  
"Good morning Andrew," He greeted the kitchen boy, well he says boy but Andrew is his age  
"Good morning sir," the curly blonde mess greeted him  
"Good God man, 'Sir,' makes me sound old, please call me Alec," he smiled looking over the breakfast  
"I see, my apologies,"  
"No need to apologize," Alec smiled. Andrew was attractive, that Alec couldn't deny, and he had caught the cook looking at him on a few occasions, but something in his heart made him feel that he couldn't fall for this man, a feeling Alec didn't know the origin of.  
"What's on the menu today?" Alec asked, stirring a pot sat on the stove  
"A classic English breakfast si- Alec. Beans, Bacon, Eggs, all the good things," Andrew smiled as he threw a couple rations on bacon in the pan, it sizzling and spitting in response.  
"Sounds good," Alec smiled, turning to the servant door  
"I'm going for a walk, let me know when Breakfast is ready, wouldn't want to leave your perfect meal to go cold," Alec smiled, looking over his shoulder at Andrew. The other man blushed slightly as Alec realised how flirtatious his comment was.  
"Wi-Will do," Andrew stuttered, clearing his throat. Alec smiled softly and left the kitchen, descending the stairs into the garden. He looked over the garden, taking in every inch. The peach sky was peeking through the trees at the bottom if the Lightwood Garden, the leaves rustling slightly in the morning breeze. There was a small path that led out to the forest where his father would often hunt downworlders. It was very rare his father brought the ones he found back alive, often taking something as a trophy, whether it be their warlock mark, wand or spell book, and when he did keep them alive he would sell them on to high paying owners  
"Just some extra money," his father would state, trying to justify his murderous acts. Alec hated that his father was known as the Downworlder killer, making it even more surprising that Magnus still wanted to meet with him. He figured he'd complete some errands and take his lunch when going to visit Magnus later that day.  
"Breakfast is done," Andrew called from the servants door. Alec nodded and headed back inside, following Andrew through to the dining hall  
"Good morning Alexander," his mother greeted, folding her napkin over her lap. He nodded in response sitting down next to his brothers  
"Father said he'd take me hunting today!" Max announced as he shoveled a spoonful of eggs into his mouth  
"Did he now?" He mother questioned unimpressed. His mother wasn't fond of her husband's hobbies  
"They are living creatures, we may not like them but it doesn't mean we must kill them," she would always say, his father scoffing in response. Alec didn't respond, knowing it was inevitably cause unwanted conflict.  
"Where is father?" Izzy queried, sipping her orange juice  
"He went to take the horses for a run with Luke," Jace explained, Alec noticed his mother blushed slightly at the mention of her childhood sweetheart.  
"Father said he wanted you two to join us in hunting," Max spoke, pointing his fork at the brothers  
"You know how I feel about that Max," Alec scolded, picking up his water.  
"You don't have to kill the vermin ju-"  
"Maxwell!" His mother yelled, "that is quite enough," she said calmer  
"But father calls them-,"  
"I do not care how your father addresses them I will not have you use such language in my household," his mother instructed, shutting down the conversation. The family continued to eat in silence.  
"I need to head to the market for more ink, do any of you need anything from there?" Alec asked, collecting his empty plate and rising from his seat.  
"Isabelle and I need more twine and thread," his mother answered. Alec nodded and left the dining hall, walking into the dishes  
"I take it breakfast was good then?" Andrew asked, taking Alec's plate and placing in the sink  
"It was wonderful thank you Andrew," Alec smiled. He headed up to his room in order to get changed and ready for his journey to the market. He threw on his normal suit, beige trousers with a white shirt and grey waistcoat. He jogged back down the stairs, taking his bag and coat down from the pegs  
"Father has just got back with Bow if you want to ride to the market," Izzy informed as she crossed the hall.  
"Thank you but I think I'll walk," Alec informed, nodding goodbye to his sibling. Bow was Alec's horse, he got him as a pony when he was 7. He had a gorgeous black coat and a soft black maine. Alec adored Bow with his heart and soul, when he wasn't reading or writing he was out taking care of the pet. He figured Bow would be tired, what with his father likely running him around the town so Alec decided to walk, needing to clear his head as well. He set off down the stone path towards the market, looking up at the now blue sky. It was still early but most of the stalls would be up by now and it also meant Alec could avoid the rush of buyers. He stepped through the Willow tunnel and into the marketplace. It was a small plot of land with rickety wooden stalls but it was welcoming and lively. Alec greeted the sellers he knew and walked over to the Stationer.  
"Good morning Mr Lightwood," the frail man greeted  
"Good morning Mr Quaint," the man smiled and turned to the back of his cart  
"I assume you're here for ink," he called  
"You know me well," Alec chuckled. He looked around the cart, it was small and covered in various writing materials and supplies until something caught his eye.  
"What's that?" Alec asked, pointing towards a small wooden grip with a metal ring on the end  
"Oh that is a letter stamp, I don't suppose you write letters do you?"  
'No,' Alec thought, 'Not yet….' An idea popped into his mind,  
"I don't suppose you have one's with letters on them?" He asked  
"Yes I do," The man beamed, pulling out a small wooden crate  
"What letters?"  
"An A and an M please," Alec replied. The man nodded and scanned through them, cheering when he found the correct letters  
"Here you are," he placed the stamps and ink on the overhang of the cart. Alec handed him his payment and said goodbye. He bought the twine his mother and sister needed and started to head home  
"..No Simon I said oranges, not Apple's," a familiar voice cried out, exasperated. He looked through the stalls to see familiar firey hair.  
"Clary?" He called out, she turned to look at him and smiled  
"Alec," She beamed, walking over to him  
"Is everything okay? You sounded upset," he asked  
"What? Oh no I'm fine, just Simon not listening as usual," she laughed. 'Simon,' he thought 'Why do I-'  
"Right I got the oranges no- oh hello," a small, skinny boy with messy mousey brown hair and delicate glasses appeared from behind Clary. He was dressed in grey trousers and a shirt that was slightly too big for him  
"Alec this is Simon, he works at the Branwell Manor,"  
'THIS is the servant boy Izzy kissed?' Alec thought. He looked the boy over, blinking at him  
"Yes um- nice to meet you," he mumbled, still trying to figure out what Izzy saw in him.  
"Anyway we should be going, tell Jace and Izzy I said hi," Clary smiled, Simon's face becoming slightly panicked when he realised Alec knew Izzy. Alec said goodbye and watched them leave, Simon seeming to be explaining something to Clary in a frantic manner. He chuckled slightly but was still unsure of the boy as he headed home.  
\------  
Alec arrived back at the Manor and gave his mother her supplies  
"Thank You my dear," she smiled, walking off to the study. He walked through to the Kitchen to see Andrew and some other staff hard at work.  
"Hey si- Alec," he smiled. Alec nodded  
"Could you wrap my lunch up? I don't intend on being here for lunch," Alec explained  
"Sure can. May I ask where you're going?" Andrew asked  
"Brocelind Forest," Alec explained. Andrew nodded and he left, heading up to his room. He placed his ink next his quill and took out the letter stamps. He turned them up and look at the letters indented into the metal. He placed the one with the 'A' on his desk and wrapped the 'M' stamp up in some paper, tying it with some book binding string. He placed it in his bag and turned to look in his mirror. He didn't look too smart so Alec decided to change into his dark green waistcoat and wear a black tie. He headed back down, walking to the kitchen to get his lunch  
"Thank you," he spoke  
"No problem," Andrew replied. He was just about to leave when a voice called him  
"Alexander," Alec grimaced at his father's greeting. He turned to look at him, holding his hands behind his back  
"Father," he nodded  
"Heading out are we?" He asked, fiddling with his rifle  
"I wanted some fresh air," he didn't want to tell his father where he was going, fearing it would reveal Magnus.  
"Well let me accompany you, I'm heading out with Max, the Morgensterns and the Branwells to go hunting." Alec tried not to show his disgust  
"I'm not heading to the hunting grounds," he replied bluntly. His father's expression shifted to displeasure,  
"Fine but do take your bow and arrow, you don't know what creatures lurk out there," Alec sighed agreeing to his fathers terms as to not cause an argument. He headed outside, taking his bow and arrow out of the stables, giving Bow a good pat as he did.  
"You want to go to the Forest buddy?" Alec asked, scratching bow under his chin. Bow neighed in response, stamping his hooves slightly  
"Okay, Okay," Alec stuttered, slinging his hooded cape over his back and opening the gate. Bow came rushing out, Alec just about grabbing his rein  
"Woah bud, hold on," Alec pulled the beast back and tightened his saddle. He placed his foot into the stirrup, swinging his leg over to mount the horse. He leant down slightly so he could be next to Bow's ear  
"Ready bud?" Bow shook his head, his maine tickling Alec slightly. He struck the reins, but not so it would hurt Bow and they set off to Brocelind Forest.  
\------  
They arrived at the entrance of the Forest, Alec dismounting Bow and leading him inside by his reins. They walked under a few low hanging trees, twigs and leaves crunching under their feet, before they reached a small clearing  
"Let's wait here bud," Alec whispered, tying Bows reins against a small tree. He left the horse and walked towards the centre of the circle. He knew he was safe but his father's words did spook him a little. He walked cautiously to the centre, hearing a twig snap to the left of him. He whipped around to look in that direction but saw nothing. By now he was getting suspicious so he carefully took his bow down from his back, placing an arrow on the string. He started to hear noises all around him, Bow stamping his feet slightly. Alec brought his bow up to his face and drew the arrow  
"Show yourself," he ordered  
"So authoritative," Alec whipped round and before registering who it was released his arrow. The figure disappeared , the arrow piercing a tree further ahead  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Someone purred into his ear. He quickly turned round, stumbling back and almost falling  
"Hey woah," the figure grabbed him and pulled him up, pulling his hood down to reveal Magnus  
"Magnus!" He sighed in relief, stepping towards him.  
"Hello Alexander," he spoke, still seeming slightly wary. Alec realised he was still holding his bow in a defensive way so he placed back on his back and Magnus relaxed  
"I didn't think you'd come," Magnus admitted  
"I didn't think you'd want to see me again," Alec chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I assume you're referring to your father?" Magnus asked, folding his arms across his chest. Magnus was wearing a dark Navy hood that almost touched the floor, with small gold embroidery on the cuffs and tail.  
"For the record I don't agree with anything my father does-,"  
"I know you don't Alexander, trust me," Magnus smiled slightly.  
"Why were you at the Branwell party?" Alec asked. Magnus chuckled slightly  
"We may be endangered but I can never decline a good party," he winked, making Alec blush slightly.  
"But what if you had been caught?"  
"I had a glamour on," Magnus explained.  
"Glamour?"  
"Yes, like a spell that means mortals can't see me,"  
"Then how coul-"  
"The ring I gave you, it allows you to see through such spells," Magnus added, taking his arms out from under his cloak. Alec nodded slowly, trying to understand what Magnus had told him  
"Okay that makes sense," Alec concluded. Magnus looked slightly taken aback but smiled  
"Good… it's um… good to see you again," Magnus mumbled.  
"You too," Alec said. Magnus took his hands and fiddled with the ring.  
"Best gift I've ever given," He said proudly. Alec smiled  
"Oh! That reminds me," He took his hands away and pulled his bag round in front of him. Magnus watched, confused as Alec rummaged around  
"Ah!," he exclaimed, pulling out the small paper wrapped stamp  
"Here," Magnus looked at him confused  
"For me?" Magnus asked  
Alec nodded his head as Magnus took the gift, carefully unwrapping it. He magicked away the paper and stared at the stamp  
"A letter stamp?" Magnus asked as he turned it to look at the 'M' indentation  
"Yes, I thought that since we can't exactly visit each other often we could write letters. If you stamp it with that I know it's from you," Alec smiled,   
"That's really sweet," Magnus grinned, looking up at Alec. Bow neighed next to them as Alec realised the sun was starting to set.  
"I should get going- where are you going to go?" Alec asked. Magnus stepped backwards, another golden spiral appearing behind him.  
"I'm not homeless Alexander," he smirked.  
"That's a… portal, right?" Alec asked, untying Bow from the tree.  
"Someones been reading," Magnus teased  
"When will I see you again?"  
"I'll write!" Magnus called, waving the stamper. Alec smiled as he watched the warlock step through the portal, it disappearing shortly after  
"And I'll reply," Alec whispered before jumping up onto Bow and heading home.


	5. Bundle of Joy

Alec and Bow arrived home just as the sun was setting. He took Bow to the stables and placed him in his pen, making sure he had enough hay and water  
"Get some rest bud, you've had a long day," Alec whispered as he patted Bow's head. He was just about to leave when Bow quickly turned his head to the side and huffed at the corner of the stable  
"What?" Alec chuckled but soon noticed Bow looked slightly distressed. Alec slowly walked towards the corner Bow was looking at. It was an empty stall, from when they had more horses, and there was a clump of hay in the corner  
"Bow, there's nothin-" Alec heard a rustle come from the pile of hay  
'It's just rats,' He thought as he picked up a broom and poked the hay. To his surprise a voice came from in  
"Ow," a small voice whimpered. Alec looked towards Bow and if horses could talk the stallion most definitely would've said "I told you so." Alec carefully pushed the clump apart to reveal a small body curled up in the center. Alec simply stared at the small human in bewilderment, trying to figure out who or, even more so, how they got there. He placed the broom back against the wall and crouched down in front of the pile  
"Are you okay?" He whispered, the body responded by trying to bury themselves deeper in the hay. Alec scratched his head and sighed, moving hay away from where he assumed their face would be. He was met by large, brown eyes, staring up at him in terror. He know recognised the figure as a small girl, her dark skin almost grey in the rising moonlight. She was bundled up in a cloak clearly meant for an adult and her curly hair was twisted into messy pigtails, with the odd bit of hay clinging to it. Alec looked over the child in confusion, wondering how she got there. She buried her face into the cloak, trying to hide from Alec and he chuckled slightly  
"Hey it's alright I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Alec," he whispered, pulling the cloak down from the child's face, softly smiling at her. She seemed to relax and shuffled her face out from under the cloak, looking at him with wide eyes  
"And you are…" he encouraged. The girl mumbled an answer  
"Madzie," Alec smiled watching as the girl sat up in the hay, pulling her knees up to her chest.  
"Where are your parents Madzie?" He asked. Tears immediately began to form in the girls eyes as she whimpered slightly  
"Hey oh hey it's okay umm…" Madzie sniffled slightly, looking over Alec.  
"You're a prince!" She announced, shocking Alec  
"I'm a- oh no, I'm not a prince," he chuckled, watching as the girl dramatically pouted  
"Do you have somewhere to stay Madzie?" Alec asked. She firmly shook her head, hay falling from her pigtails  
"The adults say upper people don't like us," she huffed  
"Upper people?"Alec asked confused. She nodded her head, reaching out for Alec's hand. He let her take in as she fiddled with the ring Magnus had given him, starting to pull it off his finger. As she did so Alec noticed that she disappeared, no sign of her anywhere but he could still feel small hands on his fingers. He pushed his finger back into what he assumed what the ring and Madzie reappeared again, looking at him confused  
"Madzie are you a warlock?" He asked carefully. She looked at him for a moment, before nodding slightly. He smiled, taking some hay out of her hair.  
"I might know someone who could help you, but we can't see him till tomorrow," Alec explained. She looked at him slightly sad but nodded her head  
"Why don't you stay with me for tonight?" He asked  
"But the upper people," she whined  
"They won't be able to see you, I only can because a very special friend gave me this ring," he showed the ring again and she smiled slightly. Alec offered out his arms and she climbed into them. He wrapped the cloak around her and picked her up, using the servants door to enter the manor. He walked through the kitchen and into the hallway, quickly walking up the stairs and into his room. He placed Madzie down and drew the curtains, turning on his oil lamp. Madzie hopped onto the bed, looking around Alec's room in amazement. He laid some of his spare pillows down on the window seat and took one of the blankets off of his bed.  
"How's this?" He asked as Madzie looked towards him. She smiled and skipped over, hugging him before clambering under the blanket. He smiled and stroked her hair and her eyelids slowly fluttered shut. He turned away, turning down his oil lamp as he noticed a small envelope sat on his desk, a 'M' wax stamp in the center. Alec smiled wide, picking up the envelope and sitting down on his bed. He carefully broke the seal and took out the letter inside.

'Alexander,

I do quite like the idea of writing letters to each other, Thank you. I just thought I'd let you know I really enjoyed seeing you today and I hope to see you soon  
-MB

P.s: If you want to send me a letter back, take the envelope in your right hand and wave it back a forth while saying this phrase   
Mitte qui hanc epistolam cupio.  
Trust me.'

Alec smiled at the letter, taking his pen and paper and writing down the spell Magnus had sent him. Alec folded the letter and walked over to his cupboard, taking out a loose panel and hiding the letter behind him. He carefully sat down at his writing desk and took some paper and his quill, writing a letter to Magnus. He placed it in an envelope and sealed it with a wax seal, pressing his 'A' stamp into it. He held the envelope above his head and started to slowly wave it  
"Mitte qui hanc epistolam cupio," he muttered and he watched as the edge of the envelope came alight and flames started to engulf the envelope  
"Dear god!" He cursed, letting go of the envelope but before it could hit the floor it disappeared and left a small wisp of ash  
'Did I do it wrong?' He thought, until he heard a shuffle next to him  
"You sent a fire message" Madzie squeaked, peering over blanket  
"Oh, I see," Alec sighed, "go to sleep madame," he said firmer and Madzie giggled before pulling the cover back over her head and Alec chuckled lightly. He turned off his oil lamp and changed into his nightwear before climbing under his covers. He looked over to Madzie, just being able to make out her silhouette.  
"Goodnight Magnus," he whispered before feeling his eyelids fall shut and he fell into a deep sleep.  
\-------  
-Magnus-  
Magnus stepped out onto the other side of the portal, it quickly shutting behind him. He sighed and stretched his arms behind his back, walking along the cobble path and through the small arch in the treeline. He muttered a spell under his breath, a green shimmer appearing and falling in front of him to reveal a grey brick house, tucked away in the trees. The green shimmer rose behind him again and then faded away as Magnus walked towards the front door. He pushed it open and welcomed the warm light inside  
"How wonderful, you're back," a voice called through with a sarcastic undertone  
"Hello to you too Ragnor" Magnus sighed, taking off his cloak and hanging it on the clothes peg.  
"And where were you then?" His horned friend asked, appearing through a doorway  
"Out," Magnus simply said, smiling slightly  
"I know that face, toying with a mortal were we?" Ragnor mocked  
"I was not 'toying' with a mortal, I went to see an… old friend," he trailed off, Rangor raising eyebrows and gasping  
"You went to see that mortal boy didn't you," he teased, clapping his hands together  
"Perhaps…" Magnus smiled, walking past his friend and into the living room. It was warmly lit by the fireplace, two armchairs in front of it and a small table in between the seats. Magnus adjusted one of the wall lights and sat down in his chair, magicking up a glass of wine  
"Catarina sent a message," Ragnor announced, sitting next to his old friend and handing him a note. Magnus scanned the note, his face dropping as he read  
"Madzie had gone missing," he yelled, slamming the wine glass on the table  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He accused, rising from his seat  
"You were too busy with your mortal boy," he stated, swirling around his drink that had suddenly appeared. Magnus looked at him unamused and Ragnor held his hands up in defence  
"I have to go lo-" Magnus was interrupted by a trail of flame flying towards him, he caught the letter and looked at it, smiling when he noticed the 'A' stamp in the centre  
"You're popular today," Ragnor teased. Magnus walked through to the hall and opened the letter

"Magnus,

Thank you for your letter, I enjoyed seeing you today too. I'm sorry to ask you this but I found a small warlock girl today in my stable. I don't know if she has any parents but she said her name was Madzie, I was hoping you could help. Let me know as soon as convenient  
-AL.'

Magnus smiled and let out a sigh of relief,  
"Let Catarina know I know where Madzie is" He called through to the living room. Ragnor shortly appeared after  
"Where is she then?" He asked  
"With my 'Mortal boy,'" Magnus smirked  
"He can send fire messages?"  
"Yes, Alexander is a fast learner" Magnus smiled, folding the letter  
"Oh he has a name now," Ragnor teased. Magnus rolled his eyes and placed the letter in his pocket  
"I'm going to retire for the night. Good night you old bag," Magnus announced as he walked towards the stairs  
"Horrible dreams you insufferable fiend," Ragnor replied. Magnus chuckled lightly as he ascended the stairs and walked into his bedroom. With a wisp of blue he was in his nightwear and he climbed under his gold sheets. He looked out of his window, watching the stars twinkle in the sky  
"Goodnight Alexander," he muttered, before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Friends and enemies

Magnus awoke the next morning, groaning as he stretched out, the bones and knots in his back clicking and popping. He sighed, wincing as he looked toward his window, the sun glaring intrusively through.  
"Good morning cruel world," he announced, surprised when he heard a faint meow to the left of him.  
"Good morning to you too Church," he said slightly less enthusiastically as he rose from the bed. He stepped towards the window, a flurry of silk sheets and plush pillows floating up behind him. Church shook his head in response, jumping down from the bed before the fresh sheets carefully settled back down on the bed. Church purred lightly before brushing up against Magnus' leg  
"Oh mon petit bébé," Magnus cooed as he picked up the ball of fluff, the door automatically opening as he approached it. He walked down the stairs, still petting church as he went.  
"MAGNUS! GET YOUR SMALL, HAIRY, CREATURE AWAY FROM MY EARL GREY!" Ragnor roared from the kitchen, various clangs and bangs following shortly after. Magnus sighed, carefully setting church down on the floor and walking through to the kitchen, the clitter of paws following closely behind him  
"I'm sure your tea is perfectly fi-" he stopped talking to take a second look at the scene unfolding in his kitchen. Ragnor was almost on the counter, pots and pans floating above him in a red mist as he clung to a small can of tea leaves. On the other end of the kitchen sat a small, grey, tabby kitten licking his paws, unaware of the chaos unfolding around him. Magnus blinked at the scene, trying his best to decipher what was happening using his partially awake brain.  
"Magnus," Ragnor groaned through his teeth  
"Now now Ragnor, Chairman is just a kitten, he is harmless!" Magnus teased as he picked up the small animal, trying to suppress a laugh. He watched the pots and pans slowly descended back to their places and Ragnor came away from the counter  
"Yes, and he'd make a fine throw for some elves-"  
"Ragnor!" Magnus screeched, as his friend brushed himself down. Magnus placed Chairman onto the floor and the small kitten scurried off to meet the older cat, sat peacefully on the hallway windowsill.   
"It's a wonder why I still live with you," Magnus muttered as he placed some bread onto the pan. Ragnor mumbled something but his head was stuck into his mug of tea. Magnus was about to pour himself some water when there was a slow, unenthusiastic knock at the door  
"Are we expecting someone?"  
"I asked Raphael to keep me company while you fawn over your Mortal boy," Ragnor shrugged as he walked into the hallway. Magnus slammed his glass onto the counter  
"I didn't say you had to come!" He called, following Ragnor into the hallway. He leant against the door frame and watched as Ragnor open the door to reveal a pale man, with midnight hair and stone cold gaze. He was dressed in a full black suit, a similar black cloak draped carefully over his shoulders.  
"Good morning Gentleman," Raphael said bluntly as he looked the men over. Ragnor smiled slightly as Magnus waved, stepping back into the kitchen. He placed his toast on a plate and spread a healthy serving of butter over top  
"Why must I come with you to meet some mortal," Raphael complained as he stepped into the kitchen  
"Ask Ragnor, I never said you had to come," Magnus mocked, raising his eyebrow as he took a bite of his toast  
"You could be walking into an ambush for all we know dear friend," Ragnor replied, taking a sip of his tea  
"Alexander isn't a hunter, he is a kind gentleman."  
"Alexander?" Raphael questioned, "Alexander as in…. Lightwood?" Ragnor looked up with wide eyes  
"You've been meeting up with a Lightwood, are you insane?" He cried. Magnus rolled his eyes and placed his plate down on the counter  
"Alexander is nothing like his father, trust me." He said pointedly, throwing the men a defensive glare. Ragnor went to protest but Raphael interrupted him  
"Fine but if you die I get your blood magic collection," he stated. Magnus shrugged as he walked through to the living room, taking some paper and writing a letter to Alec. He explained that he would meet Alec in Brocelind Forest around noon. He shook the letter above his head, it coming a light and shortly disappearing. It was now 10 a.m and Magnus needed to run to get some supplies and visit Catarina. He walked back into the kitchen, his nightwear falling away to reveal smart suit with a lilac waistcoat.  
"I need to go to the market, care to join me?" He announced.  
"Better then being here with these creatures you call pets," Ragnor commented, eyeing Church as he sauntered into the kitchen. Raphael chuckled slightly, a rare sound, as he walked into the hall. The Warlocks followed, Ragnor magicking himself into a dark brown suit with a red velvet waistcoat. The gentlemen stepped out of the house, walking out of the small forest it was hidden in, Raphael pulling up the hood of his cloak as they did so.  
"You're going to the dark market I presume?" Ragnor asked  
"Yes, and then I need to visit Catarina."  
"Can you portal us, this cloak can only keep me safe for so long," Raphael sighed, his pointed teeth catching in the light as he screwed his face up. Ragnor waved his hand, a swirl of gold appearing in front of them, blowing a warm breeze towards in their direction  
"After you," Ragnor gestured. Raphael rolled his eyes and stepped through, and Magnus smiled, following through.  
They arrived in a dark, sheltered street, lanterns lining the stalls and various cloaked figures passing through.  
"What do you need?" Ragnor asked. Magnus produced a list from out of nowhere and scanned it attentively  
"Dillweed, whitefox and gryfaun feathers," he stated, placing the list in his pocket. The trio walked through, smiling at folk they recognised until Magnus reached his desired stall  
"My dear Dorothea," he sung, placing his elbows on the table, perching his head on his hands. The girl behind the stall turned around and gave him a wide smile  
"Magnus!" She cheered, blushing slightly. Ragnor elbowed Raphael slightly and pointed out how the girl clearly liked Magnus. Raphael rolled his eyes and walked away, hoping to find a drink.  
"I require the following…" Magnus listed off what he needed and Dorothea nodded, retrieving the items.  
"Thank you dear," he placed the payment on the desk and winked  
"Since when do you sell arrow quivers?" Ragnor asked, peering over Magnus' shoulder  
"Oh they're new in, infinite arrow supply" she replied, picking one up. Magnus looked at the neat, leather quiver with cursive indentations  
"How much?" He asked. Dorothea looked at him, as if he had spoken a foreign language  
"Oh uh- 4 pieces," she eventually replied  
"Okay then," he handed her the money and she stared at it blankly  
"You! Doing archery?" Ragnor sniggered. Magnus rolled his eyes and took the quiver, slinging it over his shoulder  
"It's a gift," he defended  
"For who?" Dorothea asked, sounding slightly disappointed  
"Oooh, your mortal boy," Ragnor teased as Raphael re joined them, holding a cup of blood. Dorothea seemed to pout slightly and Ragnor tried not to laugh  
"See you again sometime my dear," Magnus waved as he walked away from the stall. She muttered a response as they walked out of the market  
"Still a heartbreaker Mr Bane," Ragnor stated  
"What? Dorothea?"  
"So wise yet so blind," Raphael added, making Ragnor laugh. Magnus rolled his eyes as he created a portal  
"Where now?" Ragnor asked  
"Catarina's," he replied, stepping through the portal.  
\------  
The trio arrived into the hallway of Catarina's cottage  
"Can't you knock on the door like normal people?" She called through. She appeared, carrying a stack of books, her dark green dress skimming the floor slightly  
"I'm here that's why," Raphael stated. She smiled at him, placing the books down on a table  
"I guess we're all going to get Madzie then?" She asked, slinging her cream cloak over her shoulders.  
"Apparently so," Magnus muttered, hoping he would be able to spend some alone time with Alec.  
"Where is she again?"  
"With Magnus' mortal boy-"  
"For the last time his name is Alexander!" Magnus argued  
"You didn't tell me you were dating a mortal," Catarina pouted  
"I am- oh you are all insufferable!" He created a portal and stepped through it before another word could be spoken. The leaves of the forest floor crunched under his feet as he walked into the centre of the clearing  
"Now now Magnus no need to get your glitter in a twist," Ragnor teased as he appeared behind him, Catarina following closely behind and laughing. Raphael soon appeared after, his arms folded firmly across his chest.  
"At least it is sheltered here," he mumbled, taking his hood down. The Warlocks continues to squabble as Rapahel noticed a tall, raven haired boy step through the tree line, carrying a small girl in his arms  
"Guys," he spoke but they did not hear him  
"Um- Magnus?" The boy called, Magnus immediately falling silent, a smile spreading across his face.  
"Alexander," he beamed, turning to face the man behind him. Alec took down his hood and placed Madzie on the floor, she immediately running into Catarina's arms. She let out a noise of joy as Catarina picked her up  
"Thank you Alexander," she smiled  
"Oh, just call me Alec," he replied. Catarina cocked her eyebrow slightly and looked at Ragnor who snorted.  
"Are you going to introduce us?" Ragnor teased  
"Fine, Alexander this is Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael, the people I, unfortunately, call friends," Ragnor gasped dramatically as Madzie giggled  
"It's a pleasure," Alec nodded to them all. Raphael rolled his eyes and turned away  
"I was hoping to dislike him," He muttered to Ragnor  
"What's the problem then?" Ragnor replied  
"Just that, I can't see anything wrong with him," he huffed, Ragnor laughing slightly  
"I must admit, he is the best person Magnus has introduced us to so far… it's just a shame he's a mortal,"  
"And a Lightwood no less. Do you really think Magnus could fall for him?" Raphael asked, meeting Ragnor's eyes  
"After Camille I didn't think he would ever love again but the way he looks at this boy," he turned to look and Magnus and Alec who were talking and laughing,  
"I've never seen Magnus this happy before," he concluded. Raphael nodded  
"I suppose we must be happy for him then," Raphael sighed  
"I suppose, but we don't have to be nice about it," Ragnor teased, smirking lightly. The group was interrupted by a twig snapping in the distance  
"Did you come alone?" Magnus whispered to Alec  
"Yes of course. No one saw me leave so I definitely wasn't followed." The group looked around, Alec immediately reaching for his bow  
"We should go," Catarina pleaded, holding Madzie closer. Alec could hear faint voices in the distance  
"In the clearing, I can see people," a low voice called. Alec drew his bow, shielding Magnus with his body as he pointed an arrow in the direction of the voices  
"Lets go!" Ragnor called, creating a portal. Catarina quickly ran through, Raphael following shortly after  
"Magnus!" Ragnor called  
"I'll cover yo-", suddenly a group of men ran into the clearing, swords at the ready  
"Warlocks! Two of the lowlif-" Alec released his arrow, it plunging into one of the men's knees. He cried out in pain, falling to the floor  
"Alexander!" Magnus called as he drew another arrow, shooting it again. It caught another man in the arm, he grabbed it but did not fall  
"He can't take them all Magnus!" Ragnor called, moving towards them. The men started to close in and Magnus took Alec's arm  
"Do you trust me?" He asked. Alec wasn't completely paying attention, his gaze still firmly fixed on the men  
"I-wha-"  
"Do you trust me!" He was silent for a moment  
"Of course," Alec finally replied. Magnus didn't need to hear more as he pulled Alec with him, running through the portal. Alec heard the distant yells of them men behind him but he was too busy staring at Magnus. He ran through a haze of gold, it swirling and spiralling around him until, eventually, everything went black.


	7. Aftermath of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to 'Clair de Lune' while reading this chapter

When everything came into focus, the room was spinning. Alec rubbed his temple and groaned slightly. He could hear a voice, distorted and mumbled, in his left ear and then suddenly, with a sharp tone, everything became clear again  
"I told you it wasn't a good idea to go!" Raphael shouted  
"I didn't invite you, you chose to come along!" Magnus snapped back  
"And if we hadn't come you could be dead!" Ragnor argued  
"Magn-" there was a sudden sharp pain in Alec's right shoulder. The room started to go fuzzy as he stumbled down slightly.  
"Oh god," Ragnor called as he rushed to catch Alec. He turned his head slightly to see an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder  
"Take him to my bedroom, I'll get my healing kit." Magnus called as Alec heard him leave the room. He felt two bodies lift him up and start to carry him. He tried to walk but he was too weak and he was soon met by the soft cushion of a bed.  
"Shouldn't we take the arrow out?" Ragnor asked, his voice slightly muffled  
"I'm not-"  
"Move! Okay…" Alec heard something clatter down next to him and he felt a warm, soft hand on his cheek  
"Alexander can you hear me," Alec mumbled slightly  
"I'm going to take the arrow out okay? I have magic to numb the pain so you won't feel anything," Alec wanted to respond but he felt himself slowly slipping out of consciousness. The last thing he felt was his body being turned and then he was gone.  
\------  
Alec finally regained consciousness and he slowly opened his eyes, the room coming into focus. It was a dimly lit room of gothic design yet if somehow felt homely to Alec. He took in all of the details. The walls were a dusty Navy and black silk curtains framed the windows. There was a desk to Alec's left, it was worn and slightly grey with various vials and bottles scattered across it. There were lit candles dotted in each corner of the room and the bed Alec was laying in was a soft grey with silk covers and a large wooden headboard. He heard the familiar click of a door latch and looked to the door, whose small gold handle was turning to show someone opening the door. Magnus stepped through, carefully balancing some books with bottles sat on top in his hand.  
"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" He announced, placing the books down on the small table next to the bed. Alec tried to sit up but was stopped by a sharp pain in his right shoulder  
"Here let me help you," Magnus held him up as he propped a pillow behind Alec's back  
"Thank you," Alec whispered  
"I have something that could help with the pain but the good thing is you don't have an infection" Magnus informed  
"Oh, that's good then, um-"  
"Here," Magnus handed Alec a small stone cup with a peculiar coloured liquid inside  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Alec asked  
"Drink it, I will warn you though, It isn't very nice but it will get rid of your pain," Magnus replied, making an unsure face. Alec eyed the concoction but figured the Warlock probably wouldn't try to poison him so he threw the liquid back. Magnus looked at him in amazement as he handed the cup back  
"Oh- god you were right that wasn't…" Alec fought the urge to vomit as the taste hit the back of his throat  
"... definitely not good," he coughed slightly and Magnus chuckled.  
"I did warn you," he teased, placing the cup down and sitting down on the bed, just next to Alec's knee  
"What happened exactly?" Alec asked once the vile aftertaste had finally left his mouth  
"I'm not too sure seeing as I was too busy making sure you didn't try to single handedly take down a group of hunters…" Alec looked down bashfully,   
"But according the Ragnor an arrow came through the portal with us and since you were still shielding me it hit your shoulder." Alec looked slightly confused but nodded, sitting up some more now that the pain had lessened  
"So in short… You saved me," Magnus said at last, looking directly into Alec's eyes  
"I was just making sure no one got hurt," Alec swallowed  
"Yes well I have to admit that was awfully impressive, who knew you were so good with a bow," Magnus applauded  
"Yes, a bit ironic I was inevitably shot by an arrow but, what can one do?"  
"Mmm," Magnus hummed in agreement  
"How is everyone else though? Is Madzie okay?" Alec asked  
"Yes Madzie is fine, she went home with Catarina and Ragnor and Raphael…" Magnus paused as he heard cursing and banging downstairs  
"Still alive and kicking," he sighed, making Alec laugh  
"Good I'm glad, it's just a shame those hunters found us…" Alec trailed off. Magnus could here the guilt in his tone, Alec clearly blaming himself for the incident  
"They would've found us no matter what, the important thing is that everyone is okay," he reassured, carefully placing his hand on top of Alec's. Alec turned his hand so their palms were touching and softly gripped onto Magnus' hand.  
"Yeah," he mumbled, staring at their hands  
"How are you though? That was your first ever portal trip if I'm correct," Magnus asked  
"I'm okay, my head hurts a bit and I feel slightly unwell but that could be from…" he looked over to the drink Magnus had given him  
"Well I can't make you un-ill but I can help with that head ache…" Alec was about to speak when he felt soft lips on his forehead. A brief and sweet connection but one that set Alec's body alight. Magnus came away but still hovered close to the taller man's forehead, his warm breath tickling Alec's head. Alec had tingles all over and this new emotion came over him, an emotion he didn't recognised but he loved how it made him feel. He knew moments like these would be rare, even if Magnus was human, he was a man, and relationships between two men were strictly forbidden and could risk having them killed so, Alec would cherish moments like this, every glance, every touch, every smile, he would cherish them, and hold them forever. Magnus eventually pulled far enough away for Alec to see his eyes and stare at them he did. They weren't the brown orbs with a hint of gold Alec had engraved into his memory but a shining yellow with a deep black slit down the centre, eyes resembling those of a cats. Alec stared at them in awe and slight confusion  
"Your eyes," he whispered. Magnus looked at him slightly confused until fear washed over his face. He sprung from the bed, shielding his face slightly and turning away from Alec  
"Magnus wha-"  
"Nothing, I'm fine just… something in my eye," he turned back, his eyes a deep brown again and he forced a smile  
"Magnus-"  
"It's getting late, I'm sure your family would be suspicious if you didn't come home." He interrupted, picking Alec's coat up off of the desk chair. Alec didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he had done to upset Magnus but he figured it would be best if he just went  
"Yeah you're right," he mumbled, rising from the bed. He did his shirt back up and re-tied his tie. He slung his coat on and turned to Magnus.  
"Thank you," He spoke. Magnus didn't look at him but Alec could see a faint smile  
"Of course, perhaps I'll see you again, under better circumstances that is." Alec smiled, not wanting to push the Warlock. Magnus flicked his wrist, a spiral of gold appearing in front of the window  
"Picture where you want to go and step through the portal, it will take you there," Magnus informed. Alec nodded and walked towards the portal, looking back, Magnus still looking away. He sighed and stepped through the portal, it disappearing shortly after. As soon as it was gone Magnus collapsed onto the floor, letting out a sob. Why couldn't he control his emotions, Alexander probably thought he was some monster now. He had seen Magnus' warlock mark, there's no way he'd ever want to see Magnus again. He pulled himself off of the floor and sat on his bed, staring at where Alec had been. He let out a sigh, twisting his ring. Curse his heart, curse his heart for falling for a mortal boy. He fell backwards onto his bed and shut his eyes, his mind immediately going to Alec, his soft eyes, beautiful smile and warm heart. He lay there, images flashing through his head not even considering the fact that back at the Lightwood Manor, Alec was the exact same, lying on his bed, thinking of Magnus.


	8. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: 'Nocturne Op.9 No.2' ♡

The sweet sound of a piano rang through Magnus' home, the melody curving it's way into all of the rooms, blessing the inhabitants ears. Magnus sat at the piano, his fingers dancing up and down the keys, his eyes shut as he let himself easily flow from note to note. His feet taped up and down on the pedals, his expression changing as the music got louder and gradually he began to play the notes heavier, almost slamming them down as he moved across the keys. He paused on occasion, his brows furrowed, and then resumed. He knew his piano well, and he knew the music well. His fingers roughly played out the final notes of the song, getting louder, his emotions conveying into the music until….. the final notes rang out, crisp and smooth. When the melody finally stopped he bowed his head, taking in a deep breath and taking his hands down from the keys. There was a faint clap to his left and he looked up to see Raphael stood against the door frame  
"How I missed hearing you play," he sighed, entering the room. Magnus turned on the stoll and faced his friend  
"I'm a little rusty," Magnus said, his eyes not meeting Raphael's, his mind clearly elsewhere  
"I suppose… what's wrong?" Raphael asked. Magnus snapped to look at him and bent his brows  
"Nothing is wrong," he spoke  
"Magnus, I've known you for long enough to know when something is the matter, or maybe it's because you were playing 'Nocturne Op.9 No 2,' which is notoriously your sad song, so I ask again… what is troubling you, dear friend," Raphael sank onto the chair next to the piano and smiled faintly, a rare expression only few were lucky enough to see. Magnus remained silent, his mind playing over what had happened with Alec  
"Was it to do with the mortal boy?" Raphael pried  
"Why would it be," Magnus said harshly  
"I knew it," Raphael spoke  
"I said-"  
"You got defensive, which obviously means it IS something to do with that boy," Raphael cocked his eyebrow. Magnus let out an audible sigh  
"Yes…fine, it was to do with Alexander," He muttered  
"I gathered, so what did he do to get you in such a sulk?" Raphael teased  
"This isn't a laughing matter, I fear he may never want to see me again," Magnus frowned  
"Hey, I'm sure it can't be that bad old friend," Raphael reassured, leaning forward onto his knees  
"He saw my warlock mark…" Magnus whispered  
"Oh…" Raphael paused, "I swear if he said anything ru-"  
"No! No he… well actually he didn't say anything…" Magnus looked down, re-thinking what had actually happened  
"What did he just run out?" Raphael was getting defensive for his friend  
"No he..I… well I essentially kicked him out…" Magnus explained bashfully. Raphael looked at him, puzzled for a moment before letting out a laugh  
"Oh you dramatic idiot,"  
"Excuse me?" Magnus shrieked  
"You probably made that poor boy think he's done something wrong," Raphael explained  
"But he saw my mark he…"  
"Didn't do anything?" Raphael interrupted and Magnus nodded his head  
"Oh my friend, you have to realise, not everyone who sees your real eyes will think you're a monster. I saw the way he looked at you and I can reassure you… it won't change a thing." Raphael flashed a smile, his pointed teeth shining in the candlelight  
"Oh I'm such an idiot!" Magnus groaned and Raphael snorted  
"A wise idiot," He added as Magnus rose from his chair  
"Where are you doing?" He teased  
"I need to apologize and explain what happened I-" he turned to see Raphael smirking at him  
"You knew this would happen you little-"  
"Hey don't keep your lover boy waiting now," he defended, rising from the chair. He placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder  
"I'll make sure Ragnor doesn't kill the cats," Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled  
"Thank you," He whispered. Raphael nodded as Magnus left the room, heading back to his room. He slung his cloak over his shoulders and picked up the quiver he had bought for Alec, swinging it over his shoulder. He created a portal, it blowing some of the pages of the books on his desk. He wasn't thinking, he just wanted to Alec, it was only when he stepped through the portal did the rationality set in  
"No no-" he opened his eyes to see he was stood in a woods at the end of a garden. At the top of the garden sat a grey brick house, with a black slate roof and long windows. He looked around until he felt something rush past his head. He spun round to see an arrow sticking out of the tree behind him and something coming out from the trees  
"Magnus?" The figure spoke, stepping into the moonlight, allowing Magnus to see that it was Alec. He placed his bow back on his back and cocked his eyebrow.  
"Alexa-"  
"Alec! Mother says to come in soon," Alec pulled Magnus away from the tree line, shielding him with his body  
"I'll be up soon!" He called, holding Magnus close to his chest. Magnus inhaled his scent, a musky smell, reminiscent to that of a forest. Magnus smiled, allowing himself to relax into the warm embrace until Alec stepped back to look Magnus in the eyes  
"What are you doing out here alone, are you mad, what if someone sees you!?" Magnus was touched by how worried Alec was about him, butterflies flitting in his stomach.  
"I'm not alone, I'm with you," he smiled. Alec blushed slightly and looked away.  
"Still, it's dangerous, what are you doing here?" Magnus stepped away so no one could see them  
"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier, you didn't deserve to be treated that way," Magnus explained. Alec looked at him confused  
"What? No I should apologize, I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable-"  
"What! No no no, you didn't make me uncomfortable at all, I just got scared and panicked because…" Magnus trailed off  
"Was it because of your eyes?" Alec whispered. Magnus nodded meekly,  
"I understand if you see me differently now th-"  
"What? Of course not. Hey look at me," Alec placed his hands on Magnus's cheeks  
"I already knew Warlocks had marks, it's a part of them. I figured if you didn't want to show me yours that would be okay but it doesn't change how I feel about you," Alec explained. Magnus' eyes grew shiny with tears as he smiled uncontrollably  
"You don't think… you don't hate them?" He asked  
"I don't think I could hate anything about you if I tried," Alec smiled, stroking Magnus' cheek slightly.  
"Can I- Can I see them again? Your eyes?" Alec asked carefully. Magnus was quiet for a moment before he gave a long blink to reveal his cat eyes. Alec stared at them in wonder, a smile spreading across his face  
"Magnus they're beautiful, you're…." Alec stopped himself before muttering the next word, the fear of being seen or heard stopping him. The words of his father creeping into his mind  
"Men who love men are disgusting excuses for humans," he took his hands away from Magnus' face  
"What's the matter?" Magnus asked  
"Nothing, I was just… if someone sees us...you know," he looked down at the space, or lack thereof, between them.  
"Ah," Magnus spoke, stepping back from Alec  
"Sorry it's just," Magnus held a finger up to Alec's lips  
"I understand," he murmured, Alec turning scarlett.  
"I better get home, it is quite late," Magnus spoke  
"That's a good Idea," Alec replied, looking up at the dark sky above  
"Can we meet again? Soon?" Alec asked  
"Of course, I'll write- oh I almost forgot!" Magnus announced as he dropped the quiver from his shoulder. Alec looked at him confused as Magnus held the quiver out  
"For you," he said  
"For me?" Alec replied. Magnus nodded as Alec took the quiver, turning it around and admiring it  
"Magnus this is...amazing, where did you get it?" Alec asked, looking up at Magnus with eyes full of wonder  
"The dark market," Magnus explained. Alec looked at him skeptically  
"Excuse me?"  
"It isn't illegal, it's just…. Magic," Magnus shrugged  
"Magic?" Alec asked  
"Yes, infinite arrows," as Magnus was explaining Alec had already taken his arrows out of his old quiver and placed them in Magnus' gift.  
"That's interesting," Alec said, shaking the arrows around in the quiver slightly before slinging it over his shoulder  
"Thank you," he smiled, looking directly at Magnus  
"My pleasure, I needed to repay you for the stamp," Magnus replied  
"You didn't have to, but I appreciate it-"  
"Alec! Mother says to come back now!" Jace called  
"That's my call," Alec chuckled. Magnus nodded as a swirl of gold appeared behind him  
"See you soon," Magnus called before disappearing in a mist of gold. Alec smiled before turning back and walking to the manor  
"Is that a new quiver?" Jace asked as Alec came back in.  
"Oh um…Yeah," Alec replied as he hung his cloak up  
"Hmm, I like it," his brother smiled before disappearing. It was a beautiful little thing, something Alec would treasure forever.


	9. Inspiration and realization

Alec ascended the stairs up to his room and opened the door. He wasn't paying attention, so when he entered he didn't notice his sister sitting smuggly on his bed.  
"Who was that?" Alec jumped slightly and turned towards his sister  
"Dear god Isabelle, don't scare me like that!" He snapped  
"It isn't my fault you didn't see me when you came in. Anyway you didn't answer my question," she replied, rising from the bed and folding her arms across her chest  
"What?"  
"I asked who that was, down at the bottom of the garden with you?" Alec tried to hide the panic is his face as he tried to find an excuse for who Magnus was  
"Oh um… it wasn't anyone important," he lied  
"Really? It seemed pretty important, you were talking for a while," she smirked  
"No uh…"  
"No one else saw you so you can tell me…. Have you finally found a maiden?" She beamed. Alec was lost for words, simply staring at his sister  
"What? Isabelle no I have not found a Maiden, I was simply talking to a hunter who had found his way into our forest, they mistook me for a Downworlder." Alec lied, hoping Izzy would buy it  
"Oh… how boring," She sighed, flopping back down onto her brothers bed  
"Do you need something or are you just here to annoy me?" Alec asked, disgruntled  
"Right yes-" she sat up, "I wanted to apologise, for what I said the other day." She spoke  
"You mean when you said I'd never be happily married," he replied bluntly, cocking his eyebrow. She nodded slowly, looking down into her lap  
"Look Izzy, I know you didn't mean it that way okay?" She looked up at him with wide eyes  
"I know but I still shouldn't have said it, I was upset about what you had said about Simon and it just… slipped out. I'm sorry," she smiled faintly. He nodded and sighed  
"I know, I forgive you."  
"You'll find love someday, I know it," she beamed, standing up to meet him  
"Perhaps…" he looked over to the quill propped up against his wall  
'It just won't be the love people want,' he thought  
"Father will make you marry," she sighed turning to the door  
"I know, not much I can do about that," he sighed. She looked at him, her eyes pained  
"I pray for you, dear brother, pray you will find love," she announced, opening the door and leaving his room. He sighed, listening to the faded sound of her receding footsteps  
Even if Alec did find love, he couldn't keep it. He fiddled with his ring, rubbing his finger over the small sun indentation. Magnus made him feel something, a feeling unknown to him. That kiss on his forehead, though a small gesture, opened up a whole new range of emotions for Alec. He felt he had something to smile about, something to look forward to… but he couldn't get to hung up on this. He couldn't allow himself to get too invested in their relationship, it would just end in tears. He knew this and was sure Magnus did too but that man made him feel things… feel a way that Alec adored… a way Alec could only describe… He quickly turned to his writing desk and sat in the chair. He pulled out some paper and set to work. He hadn't written poetry for a while. He had lost inspiration, finding his work unsatisfying but now he had a new inspiration, someone to write to, someone to write for. Words and emotions floated around his head as he scribbled down each verse. What to say came too easily to him it was alarming, he had never been this fluent when writing. When finished, he contemplated sending the poem off right away but realised it was far too late. He carefully folded it and left it on his desk, closing his curtains and changing into his nightwear. He climbed into bed, his poem floating around in his head. He smiled, finally feeling proud of something he had written and he was ecstatic to share it with Magnus, hoping the Warlock would love it just as much as he did, hoping this small gesture was enough to show the Warlock how he felt. Alec was never good with words in a verbal sense but he was a natural with literature. This poem was his little way of expressing his emotions in the only way he knew how and so he slowly drifted off, letting the sweet arms of slumber encase him in a peaceful, calm darkness.  
\------  
Alec awoke without issue the next morning and his day started as it usually did. He had breakfast with his family, his father absent as usual, took a stroll in the orchid and then did some light reading in the library. It wasn't until midday that he was summoned to the study. Upon his arrival he realised there were more people than he anticipated. He first noticed a tall, broad shouldered, smartly dressed gentleman with curled brown hair, and next him, slightly shorter, stood a gentle woman with long brown hair, dressed in a soft white dress. He immediately recognised them as their long time family friends, Michael and Eliza Wayland. He felt a smile creep across his face as he approached the gathering  
"Yes well I- Oh Alexander my dear boy," Michael announced as he noticed him, smiling widely. Alec nodded as a greeting, Eliza smiling at the pair fondly. Alec had always been close to Michael but never knew why, he had just clicked with the older man. As Alec grew older he threatened to be taller than Michael and the older man always talked about it, saying things like  
"This boy ought to be a tree," while pouting slightly. Eliza had always gotten on better with Maryse and Izzy, Jace tending to like them both equally.  
"It's good to see you again my boy, I thought I told you to stop growing!" He scolded in a joking manner, patting the younger boys head. Alec chuckled softly  
"It's good to see you too," Alec replied. Michael made a noise of approval and looked to see Eliza and Maryse already deep in conversation  
"Why don't we take a walk?" He said, slightly hushed to Alec. He agreed and headed outside, taking their usual route through the orchid and into the fields  
"So what's new with you?" Michael asked when they were far enough away from the house  
"Nothing of interest, life is running as normal," Alec replied  
"Is your Father still trying to find you a wife?" He asked. Alec made a noise of protest and Michael just chuckled  
“Say no more my dear man, I know how irritating a forced marriage can be,” The older man sighed  
“You and Eliza?” Alec asked  
“Eliza? No, she and I… I love her but before I met her there were many… suitors you could say, of course none of them actually worked out… I’m sure you understand,” he concluded. Alec nodded as the men stopped in a field, looking out over the skyline  
“Tell me my boy, have you written anything new since the last time I saw you?” Michael asked  
“Oh as a matter of a fact I have, I wrote a poem only yesterday,” Alec replied, a hint of excitement in his voice  
“I see, a romantic poem perhaps?” Michael pried. Alec blushed slightly   
“Romantic poem, no I just.. It was just a poem,” Alec stammered. Michael stopped walking and looked at him  
“I thought you were acting strangely,” he spoke.  
“What do you mean?” Alec asked  
“Tell me boy, have you been feeling different lately?” He asked  
“I mean.. I guess- I don't know how to describe it,” he confessed  
“Well, talk to me, tell me how you’re feeling.” Alec thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to describe how he was feeling  
“I guess.. I feel happier and lighter, I have a reason to wake up now and I’m excited to see hi- this person. They inspire me and make my day worth living- I know it sounds peculiar bu-”  
“Nonsense my dear boy, how you are feeling is perfectly normal, you are in love my dear man,” Alec looked at him shocked, struggling to form a sentence  
‘Love?’ he thought ‘I can’t be in lo-’  
The older man chuckled  
“Oh to be young and in love… go on, enlighten an old fellow, who is the lucky lady?”  
Alec’s thoughts came to an abrupt end when he heard those words  
‘Lucky Lady,’ he thought, his fists tightening slightly as he felt his body heat up. Michael clearly noticed the change in the younger man’s demeanor  
“Perhaps it is not a lady…” Michael smirked. Alec turned to look at him slightly stunned and the older man just let out a soft laugh. He turned and looked out over the filed once again, a sense of reminiscing in his expression  
“What-what do you mean?” Alec asked, trying to play it of as something innocent  
“I can tell by your expression you did indeed write a romantic poem, just not for a lady… a man on the other hand?” He said slightly quieter even though they were alone. Panic touched Alec’s face as he prepared himself for Michael’s response  
“Don’t fret dear boy, once again I have been in your shoes,” Michael confessed. Alec looked at him slightly puzzled  
“You… you’ve been in love with a man?” He asked, his voice wavering slightly  
“Indeed I have my dear boy… and not just any man,” he replied, his voice becoming coarse and quiet  
“Who was it?” Alec asked carefully  
“Do you really want to know?” he replied. Alec nodded enthusiastically, like a little kid waiting to be told a scary story  
“It was your father, my dear boy… I fell in love with your father. Of course I never told him… for obvious reasons I sure you know,” Alec couldn’t help but gawk at this new information, finally being able to put a name to the way he felt and… finding someone like him.  
“But Eliza-”  
“I do love Eliza… I really do. I like both, men and women but judging by the way you behave, I wager you just like men?” Michael asked. Alec thought for a moment, considering if he had ever had feelings for a women  
“I can’t say I’ve ever felt this way about a woman… I guess there's something wrong with me-”  
“There is nothing wrong with you,” Michael said harshly, scaring Alec slightly  
“We can’t help who we love, damn anyone who says there is something wrong with you. I know it is scary and there will always be people against you but you aren’t alone, tell me… do you think this man feels the same?” He asked. Alec went through every interaction he and Magnus had had, considering Magnus’ mood, actions and emotions  
“I don’t know… he’s so kind and funny, he’s caring and amazing and beautiful-” Alec stopped himself, quickly looking at Michael  
“You really are head over heels aren’t you?” He chuckled and Alec relaxed, looking out over the field  
“Tell you what, lets head back and why don't you let me read that poem of yours, and you can tell me more about…” He was clearly waiting for Alec to say a name  
“Magnus,” he said fondly  
“Magnus,” Michael finished. He turned back towards the direction of the house and Alec followed as he headed back to the manor, Alec feeling a lot better about how he was feeling, now happy a light, a huge weight being lifted off of him. He smiled as he and Michael approached the house, twisting the ring Magnus gave him behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Michael Wayland.


	10. Words in the moonlight

The men stepped back inside, greeted by Maryse and Eliza still talking in the study and now Robert, who was hanging up his rifle. Alec noticed that Michael wouldn't look at his father and instead approached Eliza  
"Ah Michael you're back, not filling my boys head with your pro Downworlder nonsense now are you?" Robert laughed, with a sense of severity in his voice  
"No Robert, we simply went for a walk, catching up and what not," Michael replied bluntly as Eliza carefully wrapped her arms around his. He looked down at her and smiled sadly  
"I think we best get going, dinner won't eat itself," Eliza chirped, clearly trying to lighten the mood. They said their goodbyes and began to leave  
"I'll walk you out!" Alec called, slightly louder than he intended. He caught Michael's eyes and the older man smiled. They walked out into the hall, the door opening to reveal they're carriage on the drive. Alec gave Eliza a hug, her squeezing him tightly and kissing him lightly on the forehead. The gentlemen watched as she descended the front steps and climb into the carriage  
"I assume you wanted to talk to me?" Michael asked at last. Alec thought for a moment and then replied  
"Oh yes, I wanted to ask you… what did my father mean by 'pro Downworlder nonsense'?" Alec asked. Michael let out a low chuckle and shook his head  
"Eliza and I have made it very clear to your father that we don't agree with his… hobbies we'll say, why Eliza and I even have our own Warlock" he informed. Alec wasn't sure how to react to that statement  
"What… like a slave?" He said bitterly  
"No no, they needed a place to stay so we offered our home and in return they help us with duties mortals can't exactly carry out, they are free to leave at any time." Michael reassured. Alec nodded slowly,  
"Why do you ask?" Michael asked cautiously  
"Hmm? Oh no reason," he lied  
"Come now boy I've known you since you were a babbling infant, talk to me," Michael sighed, placing his hand on Alec's shoulder  
"I just… it just seems like nothing will ever go right for me and-" he looked around and lowered his voice  
"Not only is Magnus a man… he's a Warlock too," he finished. Michael was silent for a moment  
"Oh my dear boy," he sighed, "I'm not going to tell you to abandon this love but all I can advise is that you be careful. If you truly belong together you'll find a way," he smiled, patting Alec's shoulder. Alec smiled and nodded, thanking him for the reassurance. He waved as Michael walked down the steps but stopped when older man turned to him  
"Besides! If it all goes tits up you know where to find me!" He shouted, winking at Alec. The younger man shook his head and laughed, waving goodbye one last time as the carriage pulled away. He clicked his heels together and turned to the main stairs, walking up them and to his room. He stepped inside, dropping his coat onto the bed and sinking down into his writing chair, letting out a long sigh. He thought over Michael's words, were he and Magnus really meant to be together? Before he could think any further a small wisp of flame appeared on his desk, revealing a letter with a familiar stamp. Alec smiled and carefully broke the seal and took out the contents.

'Dear Alexander,

How's the arm? I hope my remedy is working well. It's been awhile since I've seen you and Ragnor is getting on my nerves, I was wondering if you'd like to spend a whole day with me. I know somewhere we can go so you don't have to worry about hunters.  
Write to me when you can  
-MB'

Alec couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending a whole day with Magnus. He was disrupted by a maid informing him dinner was ready. Before leaving he once again took the panel out of his wardrobe and hid the letter inside.  
Judging by what he saw when entering the dining room was that they had stew tonight, his personal favourite.  
"It was nice to see Michael and Eliza today," Maryse said, breaking the cold silence. Robert made a noise of agreement before locking eyes with Alec  
'Oh no,' Alec thought  
"So my boy, any news on a suitor?"  
"No Father," Alec sighed  
"Really? Your mother and I thought the Branwell girl was an excellent fit!" His father announced  
"Lydia?" Jace choked  
"Jace!" His mother scolded. He looked at her apologetically before sinking back into his chair.  
"I'm afraid I didn't take to Lydia, I found her dull and conceited, not my favourite traits in a women," He spoke bluntly. He heard his siblings try to supress laughs as his parents looked at him surprised. He could have sworn he saw his mother smiling slightly but was distracted by his father  
"Favourite traits? I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but you don't get to choose who you marry!" He scolded  
"Your siblings are fine with their suitors, why must you be difficult?" Alec saw Isabelle look away out of the corner of his eye  
"You're never here, always out hunting and when you are, you insult us and cause arguments, so yes… I'm being difficult." Alec replied, looking directly at his father. By now the table had gone deathly silent, the only noise coming from the crackling fireplace  
"How dare you disrespect me!" His father hissed, rising from his chair  
"Rob-"  
"You will marry Lydia Branwell or so help me-" Alec rose from his chair himself, giving his mother a reassuring look  
"You'll what?I'm sorry father but I think I'd rather die than marry Lydia," And with that Alec left the room, abandoning his half eaten stew and a table of shocked relatives. He rushed back up to his room and shut the door, locking it firmly. He let out a deep breath, groaning slightly.  
"One nice dinner," he muttered  
"That's all I- JESUS!" He was startled to see a dark figure standing in the corner of his room. Without thinking he grabbed a candle stick and held it towards the figure  
"Show yourself!" He demanded. He heard the figure let out a sigh before stepping into the light  
"It's becoming a recurring thing of you threatening me," he spoke, revealing himself to be Magnus  
"Oh thank god," Alec gasped, falling against his wall and sliding down it, until he hit the floor. Magnus stared at him in confusion, trying not to laugh  
"Are you...okay?" Magnus asked  
"Barelly," Alec laughed, running his fingers through his hair. Magnus crossed his legs and sat down in front of Alec, the soft glow from the oil lamp illuminating their faces  
"What is the matter?" Magnus asked. Alec sighed, "today has just been… a lot," he replied, looking up at Magnus  
"How so?" The Warlock asked  
"Well, my father is adamant on me marrying Lydia Branwell," he sighed. Magnus nodded  
"I take it she isn't pleasant?"  
"Ha! Far from it," Alec announced, "I just wish everything was easy," he sighed, collapsing his head onto his knees  
"Well I'm glad I came by then!" Magnus chuckled, shuffling closer to Alec. The mortal looked up, slightly surprised when he realised how close the warlock was  
"Yes," he swallowed, "Not to be rude but, why are you here?" Alec asked  
"Oh, well when you didn't reply to my message I was worried, slightly needy I know bu-"  
"Wait… you were worried about me," Alec mumbled, his tone soft and kind  
"Of course I was, and rightly so!" Magnus laughed, looking at Alec's disheveled state up and down.  
"Sorry, your letter arrived just before dinner so I didn't have time to reply, then I had the argument with my father and now," he looked at where he was, "I'm...on the floor," he said, sounding defeated.  
"No harm done, It's always nice to see you," Magnus smiled. Alec smiled and agreed  
"About your offer tomorrow, I'd love to spend a day with you," Alec informed  
"You aren't just saying that because you don't want to be with your family are you?" Magnus whispered  
"What? No of course not, I'd love to spend a day with you… I want to spend a day with you!"  
"Really?" The warlock looked slightly shocked  
"Of course," Alec whispered, taking his hand  
"Well then, if you are sure I'll be on my way then," The warlock smiled, standing up and Alec doing the same. The poem caught Alec's eye as Magnus walked towards his window  
"You really do have a great view from here," Magnus announced, looking out at the dusky grey sky, the moon hazy but shining nonetheless. Alec made a noise of agreement as he picked up the poem  
"What's that?" Magnus asked, startling him slightly  
"A poem," Alec replied  
"A poem? I didn't know you wrote," Magnus beamed, sitting down in the Alec's window seat  
"Only when I have inspiration," the mortal admitted  
"Well come on then," Magnus patted the seat in front of him, "let me hear it," he concluded  
"You- you want me to read it… to you?" Alec felt himself heat up as he watched Magnus smile at him  
"Of course… if that's okay?" He asked cautiously  
"Oh… yes of course," Alec sat down in front of Magnus, the warlock smiling before looking back out over the night sky. Alec took a deep breath, clearing his throat before beginning

"To my dearest,  
How I hope to voice that term  
Though you may never see this  
I thought I would warn

To my dearest,  
So kind and outgoing  
I feel for you so strongly and I don't feel it slowing

To my dearest,  
How much you have changed me  
Your smile, your laugh, I adore them endlessly

To my dearest,  
How much I yearn for you  
We steal glances and smiles but they don't show my feelings are true

To my dearest,  
Though I have not named you  
You'll understand who this is for

To my dearest,  
Let me hold you  
For now and ever more."

Alec concluded, drawing in a deep breath as Magnus just stared at him. The mortal carefully looked up, catching Magnus' shocked expression  
"It's terrible isn't it?"  
"No no that was… beautiful," Magnus spoke, clearly trying to deal with the emotion he was feelings  
"I really, truly enjoyed that it was… remarkable,"  
"You're just saying th-"  
"No honestly, that was perfect," he concluded. Alec smiled wide, allowing his breathing to return to normal. Did Magnus know the poem was for him?  
"Your poem...was it for anyone in particular?" Magnus asked shyly, looking down at his lap. Alec was surprised, but laughed when he realised how clueless the Warlock was  
"I think you know," Alec whispered, lifting Magnus' head up to meet his. The warlock smiled, leaning into Alec's touch  
"Alec! Mother says light out!" Isabelle called through the door, spooking the men  
"The boss has spoken, I'll be out of your ha-" but before Magnus could finish Alec placed a light kiss on his forehead, returning the gesture Magnus had given him not long ago. Alec pulled back but stayed close, just enjoying being near Magnus  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Alec whispered, drawing back to look Magnus in the eyes, seeing the Warlock now a faded red  
"Yes, of course," he whispered hoarsely, licking his lips. Alec chuckled slightly as Magnus smiled. The men rose from the seat as Magnus created a portal by the window. He stepped up on the seat before turning to Alec  
"I'll meet you in the clearing, In Brocelind Forest?" Alec nodded and waved as the Warlock stepped through the portal, it disappearing to show the moon again, now bright in the dark sky. Alec sighed, placing the poem back in his desk and extinguishing his lamp, excited for his day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poetry is awful I know but I hope you liked this chapter nonetheless


	11. My immortal beloved

Magnus woke up bright and early the following morning, clearly excited for the day ahead  
“You’re up early,” Ragnor announced as Magnus sauntered into the kitchen, fully dressed. He didn’t acknowledge his companion and proceeded to spread a healthy amount of butter onto his bread, well, healthy by Magnus’ standards  
“Hello?” Ragnor called but Magnus still ignored him, now audibly muttering something under his breath. Ragnor placed his mug down harshly and walked over to Magnus, clicking his finger in front on him  
“Magnus!” he shouted, startling the warlock  
“Hmm, Oh good morning Ragnor,” Magnus replied, smiling as if nothing happened  
“What got you in the clouds?” Ragnor asked  
“Oh...I’m spending the day with Alexander,” he replied shyly  
“Ohh,” Ragnor drew out, slowly sipping his tea  
“Oh don't look at me like that!” Magnus huffed, taking a dramatic bite of his bread.  
“Where are you going?” Ragnor asked  
“Not too sure yet, wherever the day takes us,” Magnus smiled, putting his bread down  
“Anyway, I’ll see you later, goodbye,” Magnus skipped out of the kitchen, grabbing his cloak as he went  
“But your-” Ragnor heard the door slam, “breakfast,” he concluded with a sigh  
\------  
Alec was already dressed and ready by the time Magnus left his home and he was currently piling any essentials into his satchel. He was just about to leave when he heard voices outside of his door, coming from down the hall  
“He’s still young, don’t you think he deserves some freedom to find someone he wants to marry?” his mother whispered  
“This isn't about him being too young, it’s about the family name! He is the oldest Lightwood so the duty of upholding our honour and title befalls upon him!” his father snapped back. He heard a few more harsh whispers followed by heels walking away.  
‘Damn it,’ he cursed. He couldn't leave now his father would catch him, and judging by that conversation he was already in a bad mood. He thought about waiting till his father had gone but didn’t want to leave Magnus alone for too long. He turned back a looked around his room and then an idea popped into his head  
‘Really? The window?’ the voice inside his head scolded but Alec disregarded it, walking towards the window and opening it. He looked out, seeing there was a small ledge beneath it that the lead to the stable roof  
‘Here goes nothing,’ he thought, stepping out onto the ledge. He carefully shut the window and shifted along the ledge, bending down to put his foot on the stable roof. He stumbled slightly but safely planted both feet on the roof. With that done he ran along to the end, using the support beams to climb to the ground. He took a deep breath, looking up to see if he had been noticed. Once he determined that the coast was clear he headed for the woods.  
\------  
Magnus was stood in the clearing waiting for Alec, moving some leaves around with his feet. He looked up hopefully when he heard a noise ahead of him, smiling as Alec appeared through the trees, ducking under the trees.  
“Hello,” he whispered, approaching Magnus  
“Good morning,” Magnus smiled, looking up slightly as Alec stood closer to him. Alec smiled at him warmly  
“So, where are we going?” he asked. Magnus was silent for a moment, clearly not have thought about what to do  
“Ah! I know just the place!” Magnus announced, turning to Alec. He held out his hand, clearly waiting for Alec to take it. He did, carefully interlocking their fingers, something Magnus wasn’t expecting but happily accepted. With a flick of his wrist a portal appeared behind them  
“Ready for an adventure?” he asked  
“As long as I’m with you then of course,” Alec replied, squeezing Magnus’ hand as he pulled them through the portal  
\------  
The men arrived on a small path, surrounded by flourishing shrubs and bushes.  
“Where are we-” Alec stopped speaking when Magnus held up a finger to his lips and pointed behind Alec. He turned to face a wide, brilliantly blue lake, stretching as far as Alec could see. On the other side was a tall mountain range with a collection of fern trees on the foot, perfectly mirrored onto the water surface. Alec stood looking at it in awe, taking in each inch of the beautiful landscape before him  
“Magnus this… this is beautiful,” he mumbled, still gawking at the scenery  
“I thought you’d like it… Welcome to Lake Lyn!” Magnus announced, stretching his arms out. Alec smiled at him and watched as Magnus walked down the path towards the lake edge, finding a small patch of clear grass and sitting down. He turned and locked eyes with Alec, beckoning him to sit with him. Alec let out a low chuckled before following and sitting down, admiring the lake up close now  
“How come I’ve never seen this place before?” Alec asked. Magnus seemed surprised by the question before relaxing  
“Oh right, the lake is glamoured, only ‘Downworlders’ can see it,” Magnus explained  
“Oh Okay I see, so the ring,” Alec held his hand out, twisting the ring, “lets me see it?” he finished. Magnus nodded his head firmly, cautiously reaching out and taking Alec’s hand. He twisted the ring slightly before moving his hand so his palm was against Alec’s and locked their fingers together. Alec stared at their hands for a moment, his cheeks flushed, before looking and Magnus and smiling at him shyly. Alec brought their hands down to the grass and looked back over the lake  
“Have you always been a warlock or was it...given to you?” Alec asked  
“I think you’ve got you downworlders mixed up,” Magnus chuckled. “Warlocks are born Warlocks, vampires are turned into vampires.” he explained. Alec nodded his head.  
“So your parents-” Aec felt Magnus’ grip tighten on his hand, “Sorry is that a sensitive subject?” He asked cautiously  
“No no...yes my parents were both Warlocks...my mother isn’t with us anymore,” Magnus trailed off, his eyes becoming shiny  
“Oh Magnus I’m so sorry I did-”  
“It’s okay, you didn’t know. It was just a child so I’ve made my peace,” He sighed, turning to Alec and giving him a faint smile.  
“Your father?” he asked cautiously  
“Ha! God knows where he is!” Magnus scoffed, falling back onto the grass. Alec looked at him apologetically but Magnus just brushed it off, tugging his hand, signalling for him to lay down. Alec did so and they both looked up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by  
“That one looks like a cat,” Magnus announced, pointing at a cloud  
“Oh yeah, and that one a dragon,” Alec replied. The men were still holding hands, a gesture neither of them wanted to stop.  
“So was this your big day out plan? Cloud gazing?” Alec teased  
“What? Do you not like it?” Magnus pouted. Alec chuckled and turned to face the warlock, the grass tickling his cheeks.  
“No I just expected, I don’t know, something more… extravagant,”  
“Well I’m sorry to disappoint, to be perfectly honest I don’t exactly have a plan for today, I just wanted to spend time with you,” Magnus mumbled, turning to look at Alec. The mortal failed to conceal the smile spreading across his face as he stared into Magnus’ eyes  
“Well, I don’t mind where we go… as long as we’re together,” Alec whispered, his gaze wandering down to Magnus’ lips. He thought about kissing him, the urge overwhelming but he didn’t want to upset Magnus, scared he would misjudge the situation. He cleared his throat and turned back to the sky  
“Have you any other secret locations you want to smuggle me into?” Alec asked. Magnus let out a noise of contemplation as he circled his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand. A wide smile crept across his face as he thought of somewhere to go  
“I know the perfect place,” he smiled, pulling Alec off the grass.  
“Is it far away?” Alec asked as Magnus created a portal next to them.  
“Mmm, Ireland,” Magnus replied rather nonshalontly  
“Ire-” but before Alec could finish his sentence Magnus pulled him through the portal.  
\------  
When Alec opened his eyes again he realised they were no longer standing by the lake, but rather in a building. He turned around to see Magnus stood smuggly by a tall wooden door, towering way above the pair. He smiled as he approached Magnus.  
“Is this the door to demise?” he joked  
“Quite possibly,” The warlock returned, the doors opening on their own to reveal a beautiful sight. In front of the men was a long room with a high, arched ceiling. The floor appeared to be oakwood, so shiny you could practically see your reflection. But that wasn’t what made Alec’s heart skip, it was the tall, endless, neat rows of shelves, descending down the room, packed with copious amounts of books, all bound with different shades of leather yet matching in a certain way. The whole room tied together beautifully, the longer you looked the more details you discovered. The gold roman numerals etched into each row of books, the well kept, dark oak handrails on the second floor, the design sophisticated and handsome. The room was so grand and elegant yet, somehow, felt cozy and homely. Alec was completely lost for words. He thought the lake had been pretty but this… ths was his dream. Yes, of course he adored his library back home but it was nothing compared to this. He was scared to step inside, worried he would disturb the beautiful room in front of him, so composed and still it was like a picture. Magnus couldn't help but fall in love with the look of adoration on Alec's face as his eyes darted around the room, his mouth open slightly.  
“There’s no one here,” Magnus whispered, careful not to startle Alec. The mortal pried his eyes away from the room ahead to face Magnus  
“Magnus this… how...I-” Alec was genuinely lost for words, his throat dry. Magnus chuckled fondly as he stepped into the room, looking up at the ceiling  
“This place is ours! Let us conquer it as we see fit!” He yelled theatrically, spinning slightly on the slippery floor. Alec was still apprehensive to enter, but couldn't help smile at Magnus as he danced around the room. He eventually entered, approaching Magnus.  
“I would guess they have everyone in here… from Whitman to Poe,” Magnus announced  
“Yes, all of the greatest writers work in one room, a true treasure,” Alec whispered  
“Don’t you want to take a look?” Magnus asked, walking coyly over to one of the shelves  
“I don’t think we should disturb the work- should we even be here?” Alec asked rather panicked  
“My dear Alexander, relax, with me here it will be like we were never here,” The warlock winked, running his finger along the row of books. Alec shook his head and walked over, reading the names on the spine  
“I didn’t know Beethoven wrote poetry,” The warlock remarked. Alec smiled, recalling his favourite poem  
“‘My thoughts go out to you, my immortal beloved,’” Alec quoted, turning to face Magnus. The warlock looked at him curiously  
“It’s a quote from one of his poems… rather fitting don’t you think,” he stammered, looking away from Magnus. The warlock was rather stunned by the statement, unaware of how to deal with the range of emotions rising inside of him  
“Can I hear the whole poem?” Magnus asked quietly. Alec looked up rather surprised  
“Oh, of course um…  
‘My thoughts go out to you, my immortal beloved.  
Be calm—love me today, yesterday, what tearful longings for you.  
You, you my life, my all farewell.  
Oh continue to love me, never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.   
Ever thine.  
Ever mine.  
Ever...ours.” he hesitated, trailing off near the end, releasing now how strongly he felt about Magnus, these words making it all so clear. He stumbled back, his head spinning and his heart racing. He was in love with Magnus. Alec never let himself be overcome by emtions but right now, he had no control. This was all completely new to him and he didn’t know what to do.  
“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus asked, stepping towards him. Alec stepped back, so overwhelmed he couldn’t think straight. Magnus was taken aback by Alec’s action, drawing away  
“Alexander what is the probl-”  
“No! No… I’m fine I just…” Alec couldn’t look at Magnus, his heart pounding against his chest. Magnus was becoming slightly irked by the changed in Alec’s mood, taking some offense to it  
“Look I don’t know what I did wrong but I would rather you just looked at me because right now I-”  
"I am in love with you!” Alec shouted, silencing Magnus and shocking himself  
"I am in love with you and it terrifies me. I have never felt this way about anyone and it scares me, it scares me how much I... feel! And I don't want to lose this, to lose you and that scares me," Alec cried, tears threatening his eyes  
"Everything changed that night I met you. For years you were the only thing I thought about and I... I didn't know- I don't know how to cope with that. I didn't know it was possible to love a person this much, didn't think it would be possible to find someone who-who I trusted, who I wanted to be around, who made me happy, who made me feel...alive! And the thought of being without you hurts and I-" before Alec could finish Magnus grabbed onto the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down into a firm kiss, knocking the air straight from Alec's lungs. The taller man stumbled back slightly with shock, his back hitting the bookshelf behind him, but he clasped onto Magnus' shoulders, tightly gripping onto the fabric of his jacket. Alec heard Magnus let out a small whimper but neither of them pulled away, needing to be close to each other. The kiss opened a flood gate of emotions in the men as they tried to be connected in every way possible. Their chests were pressed close together, able to feel each other's deep breaths. Magnus’ lips were soft and sweet, everything Alec could have dreamt of and more. Their lips slid against the others as they rocked back and forth. They did not fight for dominance, merely enjoying this new embrace. Eventually they pulled away, Alec's head spinning from lack of breath but Magnus was still holding his jacket, his head pressed onto Alec's chest as he took in deep breaths  
"Magnus? Look at me, Mag-" Alec tried to step away to look at Magnus but the warlock wouldn't allow him, shaking his head  
"Don't- don't let go-" Magnus whispered  
"Magnus I-" Magnus looked up, his golden cat eyes shimmering with tears  
"I'm scared...scared that if I let go I'll lose you!" he whimpered, his legs giving way slightly. Alec caught him and he slowly lowered them down onto the library floor. He sat against the shelf and pulled Magnus in between his legs. Alec pulled as much of his jacket as he could around the warlock. The mortal was lost for words as he pulled Magnus towards him, letting the smaller man cry  
"I'm not going anywhere" he said at last, placing a soft kiss on Magnus' head  
"Say you promise...I just need to hear you say you pro-"  
"I promise," Alec said sternly, lifting Magnus' head up to look the warlock in the eyes. Magnus looked at him for a moment as Alec brought his hand up to his cheek  
"Magnus I love you, more than I ever thought was possible," Alec whispered, his voice wavering  
"I love you too, more than anyone I've ever loved before," Magnus croaked. Alec smiled but he was more worried about making sure Magnus was okay. He wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man and pulled him closer  
"Just let me hold you okay? I need you to be okay," he felt Magnus nod against his chest and he let out a long breath, running his fingers through Magnus' hair  
"You're warm," Magnus mumbled and Alec smiled, his face heating up  
"Stay here for as long as you need, fall asleep if you want...I just need you to be okay," He felt Magnus leave a soft, warm kiss on his chest, wrapping his arms around his back  
"Thank you," The warlock whispered and Alec smiled, resting the side of his face on Magnus's head and slowly shutting his eyes.  
"I'm not going anywhere," Alec whispered before slowly drifting off, holding his warlock as close as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy.... what a chapter, am I right??


	12. Morning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting good...I think.

When Alec opened his eyes again he quickly realised he was missing the feeling of someone in his arms. He sat up from wherever he was laying and looked around, met with a strange but familiar surroundings. He recognised the room as being the same room Magnus had taken care of him in when he was shot by the arrow. He took a moment to reorientate himself, his head now pounding slightly from his rushed action. Carefully, he placed his feet firmly on the floor and slowly stood up.  
“Magnus?” He called out, his voice croaky and coarse. There was no response, not that he was really expecting one, Magnus was just the first thing on his mind. He approached the door to his left, opening it to reveal a long, narrow, but well lit, hallway, with a deep red carpet and dark oak walls. Alec walked down it towards what he assumed was the stairs to go down and headed to find Magnus. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was met with a surprisingly big hallway. It had a pale oak floor and beige walls, a lavender carpet sat in the centre of the room and a long arched window to Alec’s left let light into his entire surroundings. Alec stepped down from the last step, now noticing the grey pursain cat sat on the lip on the window, aimlessly licking its paws.  
“Magnus?” Alec called out again, the cat looking up but not bothering to interact with the strange human in their hallway. Up ahead Alec heard some shuffling and the sound of a door handle clicking as it turned  
“Oh you’re awake,” A voice called as one of the doors opened to reveal Magnus stood in a long, blue satin dressing gown, a small black mug in his hands and a tiny tabby cat at his feet. A detail the Alec noticed immediately is that Magnus was without his makeup, his face looked fresh and well rested but there was a slight ring of purple under his eyes. His chest was surprisingly bare without the usually necklaces, something Alec was embarrassed he noticed so quickly, and the same could be said for his hands with the strange lack of rings  
“Are you going to stand in the hall all day or come get some breakfast, the tea’s still hot,” Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec from his daze. The small pursian cat had now jumped down from the windowsill, sauntering over Magnus an stroking up against his leg. Magnus let out a noise of approval as he walked back into the room he had come from, Alec slowly following behind. It was a cozy room, the walls a light grey with tall windows letting in light. There was a fireplace to the left with two armchairs around it. Magnus sat down in one of the chairs, gesturing for Alec to sit in the other one. In between the chairs was an oak table with a small teapot and two cups. Alec sat down, looking around and adjusting to his surroundings. He wasn’t going to lie, he was expecting to wake up in the library or even his own bed but he wasn’t unhappy with where he was currently.  
“Did you sleep well?” Magnus finally broke the silence, pouring Alec a cup of tea.  
“Yes I did thank you, did you?” Alec returned, accepting the cup. Magnus made a noise of agreement as he sipped his beverage,  
“You were out like a log when I woke up in the library, I didn’t want to leave you to wake up alone so I brought you here, I hope that's okay,” Magnus mumbled into his mug. Alec stopped drinking to process what Magnus had said, not sure whether his checks were heating up from the statement of from the boiling cup of tea he was holding close to his face  
“No it’s fine, thank you,” Alec smiled, turning to face the Warlock. He gave a smile, his eyes still shining without makeup  
“If I knew you were waking up this soon I would’ve made myself more presentable,” Magnus laughed, hiding his face slightly  
“I think you look beautiful,” Alec replied, not missing a beat. The immortal looked at him with wide eyes before falling into a smile  
“As do you, I especially love the bed head,” He winked, Alec only now aware of how dishevelled he was. He was still wearing yesterday clothes, minus his jacket, and they were creased with sleep. He offered a shy smile, trying to smooth his clothes out.   
“About yesterday...” Magnus started, twirling his finger in his tea, “Did you mean what you said?” he finished, looking up at Alec. Alec was stunned by the statement,  
“Of course I did! I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t” He reassured, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand. He ran his fingers over the Warlocks knuckles and smiled at him  
“I love you,” he whispered, unable to stop smiling.  
“I love you too,” the warlock returned. They finished their tea, just enjoying each other's company, basking in the warm morning sun.  
“I expect you’d want to be heading home soon, I’m sure your family are concerned about your whereabouts,” Magnus said after a while. Alec let out a noise of disapproval but agreed  
“You’re right, but I will come see you again soon,” he said sternly, making sure Magnus understood. The warlock nodded his head, flicking his wrist to make Alec more presentable. He thanked the warlock, surprised when he felt something brush against his legs.  
“Looks like church likes you,” Magnus smiled, picking up the small ball of fur. A portal appeared behind Alec, sending a cold breeze in their direction  
“I look forward to seeing you again,” Magnus smiled. Instead of replying Alec stepped forward and placed a firm kiss on the warlock's lips.  
“Likewise,” he whispered huskily, before turning and stepping through the portal. Magnus smiled, looking down at the cat in his arms  
“What a man huh?” he cooed, petting the cats head.  
\------  
The portal left Alec in the woods behind his house, it was still early so he didn’t expect to see many people. He quickly ran up to his house, using the servants entrance for cover. He darted through the kitchen and into the main hall. There were a few staff members working but none took notice of him, plus it wasn't unusual for Alec to be awake at this time. He skipped up the main stairs and heading to his room, colliding with his mother as he did so  
“Oh! Be careful Alec!” she scolded, flattening out her dress  
“Sorry mother,” he said bashfully, starting to walk around her  
“Uh excuse me young man, where were you yesterday?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
“Oh um...I went to do some shooting and went for a walk, it took longer than expected so I stayed at an inn last night,” he lied. His mother didn’t seem overly convinced but she clearly had other things to worry about. She gave a noise of disapproval before descending down the stairs. Alec let out a sigh of relief as he headed to his room. He decided it would be best to change his clothes so he took out a new suit from his wardrobe. Before shutting the door he noticed something that made his heart stop. The loose panel in his wardrobe was missing… and there was no sign of Magnus’ letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened to my daily updates?


	13. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles* ha ha, I'm in danger.

Magnus didn’t have much to do that day. He placed church back on his window perch and walked through to the kitchen. Ragnor had left late afternoon yesterday for a week trip with Raphael so the house felt especially lonely. He cleared away the teapot and remaining tea cups, walking out into the hall to get dressed when there was a firm knock at the door. He looked over to church, the cat tilting his head as to say ‘How should I know how it is?’. He carefully approached the door, his hand ready to cast any spell he needed. He was surprised to see his old friend Luke Garroway standing on his front path.  
“Lucian?” He questioned, looking the man up and down.  
“Hello Magnus, sorry for dropping by unannounced, I was in the area and tho-”  
“No no it’s completely fine please come in,” Magnus interrupted, stepping in, allowing the man to enter.  
“Should I give you a minute,” Luke asked, gesturing to Magnus’ clothes. He looked at his friend quizzically before realising he was still standing in his dressing gown.  
“Oh right,” he gasped, magicking himself into some clean clothes.  
“Thank you, would you like a drink?” Magnus asked. Luke raised his hand in disagreement  
“Can we step into the garden? I need to smoke but don’t want to disturb your cats,” the gentleman spoke calmly.  
“Of course,” Magnus smiled, heading through to his living room and out the back door.  
“So how have you been?” Magnus asked, watching Luke idly as he lit his pipe.  
“I’ve been fine, Clarissa is doing well and the department is fine. How about you,” he replied, drawing in a long breath of his pipe. Luke was the local sheriff and Clarissa's adoptive father.  
“That’s good to hear, I have been quite alright, just the usual.” Magnus spoke, looking out over his garden. It was a humble scene, neat green grass, a high well kept hedge and small flowers lining the perimeter.  
“That’s good to hear,” Luke spoke, motioning his pipe towards Magnus. He politely declined, Luke shrugging and taking another drag  
“Never were much of a smoker were you?” Luke asked  
“Not particularly, I quite like my lungs healthy. I’m immortal, not invisible,” He joked, earning a low laugh from the man next to him.  
“But how are you… really? I mean last time we properly spoke you were distraught over-”  
“Camille?” he said bluntly before Luke could finish. Luke nodded, bringing his pipe away from his face.  
“Well I’ve moved on for her, that’s all I can say really. Sure what we had was wonderful but it was Camille, I was foolish to think it would last,” he sighed  
“Hey now, don’t put yourself down, you were far too good for her-”  
“Ha!” Magnus laughed bitterly, “Perhaps, but she was the only one there when I got the news about my mother,” he concluded, looking down at his feet. Luke sighed, stepping closer to his friend  
“Hey, you’ll find the right one. I know you will,” Magnus gave a faint smile, his eyes gleaming  
“Or maybe you think you already have?” Luke teased  
“I- excuse me?” Magnus sputtered  
“Go on then, who is it?” Magnus thought for a moment, his smile only widening when he thought of Alec  
“His name is Alexander, a mortal bo-”  
“Alexander? As in Alexander Lightwood?” Luke asked  
“Yes it is, why do you know him?” Magnus replied  
“No well, but I know his father… arrogant bastard,” he hissed. Magnus tried to suppress a laugh as Luke looked away  
“You will be careful won’t you?” Luke said at last. The statement caught Magnus off guard, he hadn’t really thought much into his relationship with Alec. Now that he knew they both cared for each other deeply there were some things he needed to make clear. His immortality for example  
“Magnus?” Luke pried, looking at his friend concerned  
“Hmm? Oh yes of course we will,” Magnus stammered  
“I don’t just mean for your sake, he’s a good kid from what I've heard, gets way too much stick from his father,” Luke bit. Magnus sighed, looking back down again.  
“I’m going to take care of him,” Magnus mumbled, more to himself than Luke.  
“I know you will,” his friend sighed, patting him firmly on the back.  
“I’m afraid I must go but I thank you for this,” Luke smiled.  
“Anytime,” Magnus spoke, returning the gesture. He watched Luke let himself out and let out a long sigh. He needed to clear his thoughts, and going for walks always helped with that. He walked back into his house and grabbed his cloak. Heading out the front door and down his path. Magnus, and Ragnor sometimes, lived in the middle of a wide field, their little cottage hidden by a glamour. He decided to head to the Glade, a small little town where downworlders frequented. He had a lot of friends there, like his friend Helen Blackthorn. It was within walking distance from his house so he headed on his way. While walking, what Luke had said played over in his head,  
‘Be careful.’ He knew at some point he and Alec would have to talk about their options, especially if they wanted to make their relationship more serious. Magnus had always avoided relationships with Mortals, serious ones that is, for the pure issue of his immortality. Not many of his relationships had lasted long after the ‘immortality’ talk and so Magnus strayed away from relationships that would cause that, but with Alec it was different. He felt safe and accepted with Alec, like nothing he could say could deter the mortal… but that could just be Magnus' deprived heart wishing, yearning for the unachievable. And even if Alec was okay with his immortality there were other issues, issues Alec has voiced his concerns about. They were both men, something very frowned upon in their day in age and it’s not exactly like Magnus was favoured even if he was in a same’sex relationship. People didn’t like things that went against the norm, and that's exactly what he and Alec were trying to achieve. Even if Alec’s family did accept his choice in a partner, if they ever found out Magnus was a Warlock it would be catastrophic, Alec’s father would certainly not tolerate it. Magnus let out a long sigh, stopping in his path. He looked up to see someone standing off to the side of his path. When he looked closer he noticed it was a woman with long blonde hair and a neat maroon dress. Magnus approached the woman carefully.  
“Hello, are you okay?” he spoke softly, offering a smile. The woman looked startled but eventually relaxed  
“Oh hello,” she smiled, “no sorry, I seem to be lost, silly me,” she chuckled.  
“Happens to the best of us, where are you trying to get to?” Magnus asked  
“Brocelind forest, I don’t suppose you know the way?” she asked, smiling sweetly. Magnus nodded his head, happy to help the lady  
“As a matter of a fact I do, would you like me to take you?” he asked  
“Oh no I don’t want to trouble you,” she pleaded  
“Nonsense, I didn’t have anything to do anyway,” he disregarded, holding out his hand  
“I’m Magnus Bane,” he announced. The lady’s smile seemed to change as she took his hand, shaking it firmly  
“Annamarie Highsmith,” she replied, her smile turning wicked. Magnus quickly drew his hand back, not wanting to seem rude  
“How about we-”  
“You know it’s a shame you’re so nice Mr. Bane, it makes this a lot harder,” she spoke, looking behind Magnus. Before he could question what she meant something blunt hit the back of his head, and everything went dark.


	14. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking quarantine.

Alec rushed out of his room and into the hallway, frantically looking around for anyone. Luckily, perhaps unluckily for Max, Alec saw his brother walking up the hall.  
"Max!" He shouted, his voice thin and gasping for air even though he hadn't gone far, his heart was racing so fast it was hard to keep his breathing regular. His brother looked up, flashing him a smile  
"Hey Alec, feels like we have spoken in ag-"  
"No time to talk, have you been in my room today?" Alec jumbled out so quickly it sounded like one word. Max looked at him confused for a second before processing the question  
"No, I've been out most of the day, why is something-" again Alec interrupted  
"Where's Izzy and Jace?" He asked. Max grumbled at the interruption but gave a response nonetheless  
"Games room," he mumbled. Alec nodded firmly and rushed past his brother, essentially jumping down the stairs. He barreled into the games room, startling and Izzy who was sat at the cards table, remnants of a game scattered in front of her.  
"Hello Alec, we were just finishing up if you want to join-"  
"Please Izzy, have you been in my room today?" He pleaded. She looked at him confused  
"No, why would I?" Alec let out a quiet cry as Jace came back into the room.  
"There you are!" He announced, walking round in front of his sibling.  
"Father is looking for you," Jace informed. Alec's entire body went cold and all he could feel, all he could hear, was his heart beat banging, throbbing, racing in his chest, filling all his senses.  
"No," he muttered, so quietly is sounded like an intake of breath  
"Where is he?" Alec asked, tears threatening his eyes.  
"What?" Jace responded, clearly not hearing what he said  
"Where is he?" Alec said louder, looking up to face Jace. His brother immediately registered the distressed look on his brother's face, Izzy now rising from her seat and approaching them.  
"He and his men were heading to Brocelind Forest an-" before Jace could finish Alec rushed out of the room, just about grabbing his cloak as he slid across the smooth hallway floor.  
"Alec wait!" Jace called after him as he barged out of the front door. It was now raining, hard, the grey sky hung heavy overhead and the marble stairs were soaked and reflective. This didn't phase Alec as he stepped out into the front lawn, picking up his pace again as he rushed to the forest. His siblings watched in concern as he disappeared into the curtain of rain.  
"I'm going after him," Jace announced, pulling his coat over his shoulder.  
"I'm coming too!" Izzy spoke up, taking down her cloak.  
"What, in those shoes?" Jace scoffed, eyeing his sister's pointed heels  
"I'll kick your ass in these shoes," she bit back, stepping out into the rain to follow her brother, Jace not far behind.  
\------  
Alec didn't know how long he had been running for when he reached the edge of the forest. He stopped for a moment, bending down to catch his breath, his wet hair falling down past his eyes and his cloak ends covered in mud. He could hear the sound of following footsteps increasing behind him but he didn't wait, darting off into the woods, ducking and weaving under branches, making sure not to trip on any roots. He could see the clearing up and ahead and could faintly make out the shape of people. If he were thinking straight he would've waited before approaching the people but he didn't, sprinting into the clearing with hard footsteps.  
"Magnus," he just about managed to croak out as he felt his legs begin to give away. By now his siblings had caught up, Jace rushing round to support his brother. Alec just about got his breathing under control when he heard Izzy take a sharp intake of breath. Alec looked up, now noticing the figures facing them. He recognised a few. His father stood sternly and defensive, his hands across his chest but one scarily close to his sword. His father's men, two tall, brooding men, soaked to their core but unphased. And in between the two men, held up against their will was Magnus...His Magnus. Magnus was being held firmly by his father's men, his feet just about touching the floor. His hair was soaked, falling from its usual spikes into a curtain of fear over Magnus' face. His makeup was smudged and running, his eyes dark and tired. He was still in the clothes Alec had left him in that morning but the detail that pained him, angered him the most was the small gash on his forehead, now pouring blood down the right side of his face. Alec went to lunge forward but Jace stopped him, gripping into his arm.  
"Alexa-" was all Magnus got out before the men jolted him backwards, now revealing a small dagger pressed firmly against his side.  
"Let him go!" Alec roared, so loudly it made the rain seem quite. His father looked at him blankly as if he were a babbling infant before shaking his head and walking forward to block Alec's view of Magnus.  
"Do you have any idea how selfish you've been? You put our family at risk, our name at risk all for what? A pretty little creature that batted his eyes?" His father snarled. Alec pulled forward again but Jace still wouldn't let up.  
"I had to walk all the way out here in the rain just to clean up the mess you made," he bit. Alec heard a faint whimper come from Magnus direction  
"Quite!" His father barked.  
"Father please there mus-"  
"This doesn't concern you Isabelle, run along home, I'm sure your mother needs help with some sewing," he dismissed, waving his hand pathetically at Izzy. Alec saw her curl back, tears forming on her water line. He felt Jace's grip loosen and he lunged forward, grabbing his father by the collar.  
"You bastard," he snarled, pulling his arm back for a punch. Jace grabbed ahold of it, trying to pry him from his father  
"Alec stop!" Jace cried, Alec eventually losing his grip on his father. The older man stumbled backwards, fixing his collar.  
"I didn't want to make you watch, but you leave me no choice," his father sighed, tilting his head towards his men. The one with the dagger brought it up to Magnus' neck, holding one hand over his mouth. He let out a muffled cry and Alec once again tried to pull forward. The look in Magnhs' eyes was pure terror. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his eyes darted around, filling with tears.  
"Wait!" Alec cried. His father looked at him unimpressed, holding a finger up to his men.  
"If you let him go…" the next words physically hurt to say, "...I'll marry Lydia," his father's eyes widened and a wicked smile spread across his face. Alec saw Magnus finally give way as the tears started falling across his face.  
"At a boy," he declared, approaching Alec and slinging an arm over him.   
"You can never see this creature again you hear me," he hissed into his son's ear. Alec flinched but nodded slowly, looking up at Magnus.  
"At least let me say goodbye," he spoke. His father was silent for a moment before letting go. He pointed to his men and they let go of Magnus, sending him collapsing on to the forest.  
"5 minutes," he hissed, disappearing with his men. He rushed forward, sinking down onto his knees in front of Magnus.  
"Magnus? Magnus? Hey, it's okay it me," he whispered, taking off his cloak and draping it over the smaller man's shoulder. He had completely forgotten his siblings standing there, all his attention on Magnus. The warlock looked up at him with hollow eyes. Alec took a cloth from his pocket and held it to Magnus' wound, carefully cleaning away the blood.  
"Magnus I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he pleaded, bringing the cloth away. Magnus smiled at him faintly, pulling the cloak around him.  
"I'm okay," he whispered, looking right at Alec. The taller man nodded, helping him up.  
"I guess this is goodbye then," Magnus said bitterly  
"Magnus I-"  
"I know! Family name, reputation, I get I just-" he didn't finish, his eyes falling away from Alec.  
"I'm going to miss you, Alec whispered, stepping closer to the warlock.  
"I'll miss you too, I just wish we had longer," Magnus whimpered.  
"I know, so do I," Alec reassured  
"Alexander let's go!" His father called. Magnus stepped away, starting to leave the forest.  
"Magnus?" Alec caught his arm, pulling the warlock to face him  
"Don't make this harder than it already is Alec," Magnus bit. Alec didn't like that he was hurting but he couldn't bear to leave like this. He ducked down, just about catching the Warlock's lips in a kiss. Magnus tried to pull away but Alec wouldn't let him, pulling him forward by his shirt.  
"I love you," he whispered against the Warlock's lips.  
"I love you too," Magnus spoke so quietly Alec wasn't even sure it was spoken. The warlock pulled away, looking up at Alec one more time.  
"Keep the ring," he announced, "it will keep us close when we can't be together," he spoke. Alec nodded, twisting the ring on his fingers. He watched Magnus disappear from the clearing and finally gave up, giving away to a flood of tears as he collapsed onto the forest floor.


	15. Lonely heart

It had been a week. There was no proposal, no big announcement, the Branwell's simply received a letter informing them the eldest Lightwood wished to marry their Daughter. Word spread quickly throughout the town and soon the guest list was complete and booked.  
No one had seen Alec at all during this time, he stayed in his room, refusing to interact with anyone. He didn't have much of a say in planning the wedding, not that he cared, Lydia's family seemed to have a hang of things. The wedding was scheduled to happen on Saturday, 2 days for now, and still, no one had seen the groom to be. It's not that no one tried to reach Alec, it's just when they did they were either met with silence or a harsh banishing. Isabelle had had enough, storming across the manor and up to her brothers room. She pounded on the door  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, open this door right now!" She yelled. As usually there was no response. She hit the door again.  
"I swear I will kick this door down right now," she barked. There was still no response. She stepped back, raising her skirts allowing her leg to be in the right position to heel kick the door  
"One...two...thre-" just as she was about to lunge her leg forward the door slowly began to open. She placed her foot down and smoothed out her dress.  
"Thank you," she muttered, entering the room. It was dark, the blinds shut over the window and none of the lamps were light. Alec's usually neat bed was a mess of twisted sheets, his desk covered in a cluster of parchment paper and books. There was no sign of Alec until she noticed a silhouette behind his voile. She stepped towards them, slowly moving the fabric aside. Alec was sitting on his window seat, his knees brought up to his chest. His hair was dishevelled and his shirt wasn't buttoned up properly. He was staring blankly out of his window but from his hollow red eyes you could tell he had been crying. There was no movement in him apart for the smooth twisting of the ring on his finger. Izzy carefully sat down next to her brother, following his gaze out the window.  
"Beautiful day today?" She asked but there was no response. She felt awful seeing her brother this way, so broken and closed off.  
"Why don't we go for a walk, get some fresh ai-"  
"Stop acting as if everything is okay," her brother finally spoke, his voice weak and hoarse. He turned to look at her, his eyes like glass  
"Stop acting as if everything is okay, because it's not," he repeated. Izzy fell silent, unsure of how to respond.  
"You were right, I did find someone…" he spoke quietly, turning back to look out the window  
"And you were right when you said I'd never be in a happy marriage,"  
"Alec I-"  
"No, you were...right. This is just the way it is, the way it has to be. To be happy would be selfish, and I can't afford to be selfish when I have a name to uphold," he spoke  
"Tell me this Isabelle, that servant boy- Simon was it?- it doesn't matter, I want you to hold on to him, like Jace did with Clary. You two are lucky you can afford to be with those you truly care for. Tell father you don't wish to be with Victor anymore and go be with that boy,"  
"Alec I can't do that l-"  
"But you can, you don't have any responsibility to this family, father is far to focused on this marriage to worry about yours so go… be with him," Alec finished, looking at his sister  
"But what about you? What about...him?" Alec had stopped playing with the ring at this point.  
"Some sacrifices just need to be made, you're still young and don't need to worry about these things." He forced a smile  
"I can't leave you Alec, not like this," Izzy begged  
"But you can, I am about to inherit the family name and I give you my blessing to go be with the one you truly love," they were both silent for a moment, no noise apart from the birds in the orchid.  
"You really loved him… didn't you?" She asked  
"More than you know," Alec sighed. Izzy took a breath  
"I'll leave after the wedding, I have to at least be here for you then," she announced. Alec nodded, looking back out the window.  
"When you do leave, if you ever see him...Magnus, just…" tears started to form on Alec's lower lid  
"Make sure he's well," Izzy took her brothers hand and curled it around the ring  
"I promise," she whispered, placing a light kiss on his forehead. Izzy rose from the seat, moving the curtain out of her way  
"This can't be your ending, I won't allow it," Alec gave a soft laugh  
"Whether you allow it or not I'm afraid this is just the way it is," Alec sighed. Izzy had now started to cry slightly.  
"I'm going to go see Simon," she whispered. Alec nodded and watched his sister leave, the curtain falling back over his view as the door shut. He turned back to the window, concentrating more on his reflection than what was outside. For a split second he could've sworn he saw Magnus behind him but as he turned it was gone. He looked back and saw some paper on his window. Taking it down he slowly opened it to reveal a small note.  
"To Alexander,"  
Though I wish I could've said this in person I'm afraid it was just too difficult. I will miss you Alexander, you brought so much into my dull life, you made me happy and you taught me to love again. It is a shame it must end this way but I suppose it just wasn't meant to be.  
I will never forget you Alexander, may we meet again in another life.  
So for the last time, I love you.  
-From your immortal beloved… goodbye." The end of the word curved off into a small love heart that Alec's eyes lingered in for a moment. His heart ached, he felt it physically sinking down his chest. Isabelle was right… He could let this be his ending, he couldn't let this be their ending. He brought the letter up to his chest and sunk his head onto his knees. He felt hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive... ish


	16. An intervention

Although Magnus had left his room, he wasn't doing any better than Alec. Ragnor was still away so he was left to wallow alone, well not completely alone as he still had Church and Chairman. He was sitting in his garden on the ornate seats he had acquired from one of his many portals abroad. He had a small, half drunk, cup of tea sat in front of him that he was aimlessly swirling his fingers in as he looked out across the garden. Chairman was trying his best to lure church into playing with him but the older cat sat unfazed under the garden table. Alec's words bounced around his head, crashing into his skull, making his head pound.  
"I am in love with you and it terrifies me,"  
"The thought of being without you hurts,"  
Magnus let out a sound of anguish as he slammed a fist into the table, causing his teacup to rattle in its saucer and Church to scamper out from under the table. He collapsed his head down into his hands, scrunching his eyes shut. But that was worse. Now images, memories of Alec were flashing through his head, Alec's smile, his laugh, his eyes, his touch-  
"For heaven's sake!" There was a sharp sound of something breaking as Magnus yelled out. He looked down to see the remnants of his teacup scattered across the table and patio floor, the tea spilling out everywhere. Magnus gave a disgruntled sigh as he magicked away the mess, rising from his seat and heading back inside.  
'This is for the better,' he told himself  
'You're immortal, you'd have to say goodbye eventually so it's best that it's now,' but his heart didn't agree, all it wanted was Alec. Magnus never did well with emotions, he often bottled them up until he exploded, and right now he was a ticking time bomb. He collapsed down into his living room chair, staring blankly at the unlit fireplace. It was easy to move on from Camille, she was spiteful and left nothing for Magnus to hold on to but Alec was different, he still loved Alec and he feared he always would. But this wasn't the case of some fairy tail where the lovers run away from it all, this was challenging death. Magnus figured he'd be dead eventually so it was best to leave Alec out of it, it was just too complicated. They were both men, Magnus was a Downworlder and he was immortal, there was too much in the way and yet in spite of it all Magnus still felt hopeful… he hoped things would change and they could be together. But that was irrational and stupid, his brain idolizing things as a way to cope with his harsh reality. He had to let go, he had to say goodbye, and what better way to do that then with the way it all started, a letter.  
\------  
Magnus finished his letter and folded it neatly, sending it to wherever Alec was right now. He didn't think too much into it as it hurt, it stung his heart in a way he'd never felt before. At some point during his writing he had started crying, and now he felt the dry residue of tears on his cheeks. Thank goodness he hadn't been wearing make up today, he didn't have the energy to do it. He was now unnaturally tired so decided he would rest. As he crossed his hallway there was a light tap at the door. At first he thought he had imagined it but then the sound came again. He carefully approached the door, opening it to reveal a small lady, dressed in a long, dark cloak. The hood was pulled up so he couldn't recognise any specific details other than the long brown hair that tumbled out of the hood. The figure looked up at him with large brown eyes.  
"Are you Magnus Bane?" she asked.  
"That I am, and you are…" she took a hand out for her cloak and held it out  
"Isabelle Lightwood, I believe you know my brother," Magnus was still for a moment before carefully taking her hand.  
"I did know your brother, why is something wrong?" Magnus asked, slightly alarmed. He stepped aside allowing Izzy to enter and shut the door.  
"Mr Bane-"  
"Please, Magnus,"  
"Magnus, Alec is broken, he isn't coping well without you," she confessed. The words stunned Magnus, a pain in his heart as he imagined Alec hurting.  
"Please there must be something, I can't stand by and watch him fall apart in a fruitless marriage," she whimpered. Her hood had fallen away to reveal a face with kind and delicate features.  
"Don't cry my dear, you'll ruin that perfect makeup," Magnus cooed, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"I wish there was something I could do but I'm afraid it is better this way. Your brother had a title to uphold and I can't endanger him," Magnus spoke. Izzy didn't look convinced as she stepped away from him  
"How can you say that!" She yelled  
"I thought you loved him?" She said quieter  
"I did- I do love him-"  
"If you loved him then you'd fight for him," she bit.  
"I don't think you understand, you think I don't want to fight for him, you think I want to give up on what we had? I don't have a choice! If we stayed together it could get us killed! Your brother would most likely be banished from your home and I'd be slain immediately!" And that was it, the bomb had exploded.  
"I love Alexander, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would do anything to keep that, but this, us, is too dangerous and that is something you need to accept."  
Isabelle had gone pale, her legs shaking slightly  
"Please there has to be something," she muttered  
"I'm sorry my dear, we just have to let go," Magnus whispered  
"Fine," she snapped, dragging her hand under her eye.  
"If you won't do anything I will," she took a sheet of paper out from her cloak and handed it to Magnus.  
"An invite to the wedding, do whatever you want with it, burn it for all I care, but it's there," she returned her hands back inside her cloak and headed for the door.  
"My brother isn't close with many people and you made him open up, I don't want to see my brother suffer and I think he, you, deserve to be together," she turned to face him  
"I know I can't even begin to understand but I don't think you should give up yet, I saw how you were in the forest, you belong together," she stepped out of the door, closing it softly behind her. Magnus stared at the spot she had been in for a couple moments before looking down at the paper.  
'You are invited to the wedding of Alexander Lightwood and Lydia Branwell.' A drop if water fell onto the invite, warping the letters, as Magnus silently wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are self isolating okay?


	17. The Plan

The day of the wedding came quicker than Alec would've liked. Soon the ballroom was filled with rows of pristine white chairs and silver fabric looped up and down the sides of the room. There were bouquets of flowers arranged by the entrance and the altar was raised on a wide oak stage with a cold marble statue of each family's emblem at the back. Guests had already begun to flood in as Alec paced around his bedroom in a half done up suit and untied shoes. His hair was slightly messy, showing where Alec had clearly ran his hands through it in distress. His panic was interrupted by his brother barging into his room. He was wearing a neat, grey suit with a white tissue in the pocket to match Alec's plain tuxedo. Jace took one look at him and sighed,  
"Not to cause you more stress but Izzy said something went wrong in the kitchen," Alec looked at him confused  
"Why does that concern me?" He asked  
"I don't know, Izzy just said to come get you," he replied, defensively raising his arms. Alec gave a tired groan as he walked past his brother, descending the back stairs that lead straight to the kitchen. He walked in and was surprised when there was no one there. He half expected kitchen staff to be rushing around with plates and food but the kitchen was...empty.  
"Isabelle?" He called out. There was a noise behind him,  
"Izzy what is the meaning of thi-" he was stopped dead in his sentence when he realised the person behind him was not Izzy.  
"Magnus?" He whispered as the man slowly approached him, making sure to stay somewhat in the shadows.  
"Before you yell at me, this wasn't my idea," Magnus spoke. Alec was confused before it hit him  
"I take it Izzy came to talk to you then?" Alec asked.  
"I'm afraid so," the warlock replied. The men were silent for a moment before Alec spoke up.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked  
"Well, your sister came and spoke some sense into me, she made me realise that… I don't want to give up on us," Alec went to interrupt, "and I know, I know, the wedding, death, execution etcetera but, if we really think about it there are ways around this. I'm a warlock, there nothing really I can't do," Magnus chuckled  
"What are you implying?" Alec asked,  
"Well, we'd just have to be more careful. No more letters, no more staying overnight, no more meeting in unglamoured areas," Magnus replied. Alec was catching on now, excitement filling his heart at the thought of being able to spend time with Magnus again.  
"We won't be able to see each other as often," Alec mentioned. Magnus nodded his head.  
"I'm okay with that as long as I get to see you," Magnus confessed.   
"Are we really going to do this?" Alec asked  
"Yes we are," Magnus replied with a wide smile.  
"Now," Magnus clapped his hands, "as much as I hate to say this, you have a wedding to get to," Magnus said bitterly. Alec nodded solemnly, looking down at himself and the mess he was in.  
"Right," he said quietly.  
"Here," Magnus said, pulling Alec forward and fixing his hair. Alec just stood there, enjoying the touch as Magnus moved to button up his shirt.  
"I don't suppose you're coming in?" Alec asked  
"No, no, I'm a very jealous warlock you see," Magnus replied, pulling Alec's tie perhaps a little too tightly.  
"Plus I'd only distract you," the Warlock winked. Alec didn't reply, he simply pulled Magnus forward, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Magnus looked a bit dazed by this, stepping back and clearing his throat.  
"Right yes well-" he stammered.  
"I'll see you soon," Alec chuckled, not used to seeing Magnus this flushed. There was a noise outside of the kitchen door, causing the men to freeze.  
"Go out the back door," Alec whispered. Magnus nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Alec let out a sigh of relief and turned around. He opened the kitchen door, surprised to see no one behind it. He shrugged and walked down the servant walkway and into the main hall, we guests were still flooding in. He caught sight of Izzy who was smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and walked over.  
"That was dangerous you know," he scolded,  
"Well it needed to be done," she replied.  
"Thank you," he whispered. Izzy smiled at him but something caught her eye. He recognised familiar red hair entering the room but it was the brunette boy next to her that caught Izzy's attention.  
"Go, say hi," Alec encouraged, knocking his sister with his elbow. She looked at him and smiled, walking over to the pairing. Alec watched as they spoke, the boy immediately going red. He chuckled, smiling at the occasional guests.  
"You ready buddy?" Jace asked, coming out of the ballroom. He caught Clarys eye and smiled at her widely.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Alec sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this last week oops.


	18. Silver lining

Jace let Alec know he was going to head up to the altar since he was the best man, he watched as his siblings went inside the hall with their guests. From what he had actually paid attention to when discussing the wedding, he knew he had to wait for his father. Eventually Robert emerged from the games room with the fakest smile on his face, followed by several snobby looking gentlemen. His father said something to them and they all greeted Alec before heading into the hall.  
"Don't you look smart, the day you've been waiting for is finally here," Robert cheered  
"The day you've been waiting for," Alec corrected. Robert didn't say anything and simply straightened his son's tie.  
"Since when could you do a Windsor knot?" his father muttered. Alec went slightly red but did not reply, he simply pushed his father back and straightened up.  
"The guests have been waiting long enough, let's get this over with," Alec said bluntly. His eyes were fixed on the door as he tried so hard to keep any thoughts out of his head. This had to be done, he couldn't afford to endanger his and Magnus' plan so he had to play along. His father said something but he didn't quite catch it and before he knew it they were heading towards the doors. Inside you could hear the chatter of the guests lull into a mummer as the band started to play. It was a sweet, basic violin melody with Piano and Cello to accompany it. Alec was rather glad nothing about this seemed special, because to him it wasn't. This was just something that had to be done. After he and Lydia would have their own place, they'd grow apart due to the arranged marriage allowing Alec as much time as he needed to see Magnus. Sure there was the hiccup of the families wanting the two to have children, but he could claim he was infertile or something. After all of this, knowing in the end he'd still see Magnus, gave him the courage and the reassurance to do this, to go through with this wedding. He and his father stepped onto the long grey carpet that ran down the centre of the room, leading to the altar.  
"They're all looking at us, at me. My boy, marrying a Branwell," Alec rolled his eyes at his father's conceitedness, starting down the aisle a little ahead of his father. He surprisingly walked to the beat of the band, he heard whispers around him but made no conscious effort to decipher them, he simply had his gaze fixed forward, not on anything, just straight ahead. His mind was running through what would happen, breaking it down into a series of steps.  
"I'll walk up there, we exchange vows, we put on the rings, we are declared married and it's over… nothing will go wrong." Before he knew it they had hit the altar. He turned to his father who gave him a proud, bordering on boastful, smile and walked off to sit next to his mother. He turned back, stepping up onto the altar next to Jace, just as Lydia entered the hall. She was wearing a long, sleek white dress, with a lace neckline. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with a silver band around it. She was carrying a small bouquet of white flowers and her mother was standing briming by her side. The thing that confused Alec the most was Lydia's expression. She didn't look happy or smug, but rather reserved and even nervous. She said goodbye to her mother and stepped up in front of Alec, locking eyes with him and giving him a weak smile. Before he could speak the vicar interrupted.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lydia Branwell and Alexander Lightwood," Alec took a deep breath, reassuring himself it was going to be okay. He couldn't help but notice Lydia squirming slightly, twirling her fingers together.  
"Now if you may repeat after me," the vicar turned to Alec.  
"I Alexander Lightwood,"  
"I Alexander Lightwood," Alec repeated  
"Take the Lydia," Alec repeated again  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife," the vicar concluded.  
"To be my lawfully wedded...wife," he struggled. Lydia looked up and him and he could of sworn he saw tears  
"Lydia Branwell," she look at the vicar carefully  
"Do you take Alexander Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?" There was no response. Lydia turned and look directly at Alec, giving him the best smile she could  
"I don't," she whispered before giving way to tears and fleeing from the altar, running down the aisle with a flutter of white behind her. The room was deadly silent, and Alec just stood there in awe and confusion. No one knew what to say, guests were looking round at each other. Before anything could be said Alec fled himself, running out of the hall to find Lydia.  
"Lydia!" He called, noticing the door to the study open. He carefully made his way through, seeing Lydia sat hunched over on one of the couches. He shut the door so they would not be disturbed and walked over to her.  
"Hey, it's me, are you alright?" Alec asked, carefully sitting down next to her.  
"Sorry I just couldn't keep it in, I probably seem like such a drama queen," she chuckled weakly. Alec shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her. She smiled thankfully and wiped away her tears.  
"It's okay, take your time," Alec said softly.  
"Do you remember what you said to me when we met at my ball?" She asked, it was more of a rhetorical question so Alec stayed quite.  
"'If you are willing to give up your opportunity for true love and happiness so be it,'" she quoted. Alec sat back, allowing her to talk.  
"I've thought about that ever since, and you were right, I don't want to give up that opportunity," she turned to look at him,  
"And neither should you," she said sternly. Alec was confused at what she could mean.  
"I don't think I underst-"  
"I heard you in the kitchen, with that man, the way you spoke of fighting for each other made me realise I don't want this, I don't want this for you, for me, for anyone. That's why I ran, you deserve to be with someone you love,"   
Alec couldn't help but smile, he took her hands and ducked down to look at her.  
"And so do you Lydia Branwell, you deserve the best," he spoke. She smiled and gripped his hand.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
"I suppose we should send the guests home then," Alec announced  
"Yes indeed," Lydia laughed. They rose from their seats and Lydia gave the jacket back.  
"We should probably explain what's happening," she spoke  
"Only say what you are comfortable with, you don't owe them any explanation," Alec spoke. She smiled and nodded, heading for the door. Outside there was a collection of guests, all speaking among each other. It was Mrs Branwell that spoke up first.  
"Oh Lydia darling!" She cried, throwing herself at her daughter. She fumbled over her, asking her a million questions.  
"I'm fine mother," she smiled, looking out over the guests.  
"I suppose I owe you all an explanation," Alec moved to stand next to her, the gesture alone telling her what she needed to know, he was here for her.  
"Alec and I have decided... not to marry," she announced. The room erupted into various outbursts and complaints  
"Good heavens girl, why?" Her father cried. Lydia shrank back, clearly overwhelmed.  
"That's enough!" Alec yelled, quickly silencing the room.  
"This is Lydia's choice and she owes you no explanation," he said quieter but still with purpose.  
"And you, Alexander?" His father spat.  
"I stand with whatever she decides," he said steadily. The room filled with a few murmurs but no one seemed to object. Alec locked eyes with his mother and he could've sworn he saw her smile.  
"Right I guess there's no point in anyone still being here then," Mr Branwell announced. Alec stood his ground next to Lydia as he watched the guests slowly trickle out until it was just the two families left. Jace and Izzy stood by the door, saying goodbye to Clary and Simon. Mrs Branwell was weeping in the arms of Mr Branwell. Maryse stood quietly and uniformed in the centre of it all, Robert nowhere to be seen.  
"I'm going to go see if my mother is okay," Lydia spoke. Alec nodded and watched her head over. He let out a deep sigh and made his way over to his own mother.  
"Where's father?" He asked  
"God knows, stroomed off at some point during this commotion," she said calmly.  
"Sorry," Alec apologized.  
"Don't apologies, I know you never wanted this wedding," Maryse smiled,  
"Now go see that warlock," she smiled, turning and disappearing into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan Maryse Lightwood.


	19. The song of immortality.

The next day continued the chain of warm spring mornings. Alec awoke late into the day, the sun just about peeking through Magnus's satin curtains. He was displeased to find the space next to him empty, it being evident Magnus had already awoken started his day. Alec untangled himself from the silk sheets, shivering as the pads of his feet hit the cold floor. He lazily clambered into some night pants, not caring to put on a shirt, and headed down stairs. He was greeted, much like the last time he slept as Magnus's, by Church sitting on the circle windowsill. Alec could hear the muffled sound of a piano resonating from the study. It was a beautiful and charming sound, and it was a song Alec recognised. It was Reverie by Debussy, a song Alec grew up listening to. When he was younger, Jace had piano lessons. Despite the efforts of their mother Jace insisted on learning the most complicated pieces possible, Reverie being one of them. Hearing Magnus playing this brought a smile to his face, especially since this was the first time he had heard it played properly, rather than the staggered mess his brother played. It was such a pretty, soft tune, and Magnus played it expertly. Alec simply lingered by the door, listening to the soft click of the keys as the notes rose and fell. A small smile spread across his face as he listened. The tune started to slip into a minor key as Alec slowly opened the door, as not to disturb Magnus. The notes became clearer as he watched Magnus sway back and forth as he ran his fingers over the keys. It seemed to be effortless, perhaps it was, but regardless Alec was memorized. He was fixed on the warlock face, it relaxed yet concentrated, his eyelids fluttering as they closed. Magnus came to the end of the song, his fingers lingering over the keys for a moment before sitting back. Alec allowed Magnus to compose himself for a moment before giving a small clap, startling the warlock.  
"Oh, Alexander...did I wake you?" Magnus sighed  
"No, no I woke myself up," Alec smiled, stepping into the room. Magnus rose from the piano stole and moved to Alec, moving a loose strand of hair that had fallen over the mortals face. Alec gave a low chuckle, looking down and laughing louder at what Magnus was wearing  
"Well then, my shirt looks better on you doesn't it?" Alec spoke, playing with the collar of the shirt. It was slightly too big for Magnus, it hanging from his shoulder and falling to just above his knees.  
"Yes well it was the only piece of clothing I could find this morning after last night," he flirted, Alec's cheeks flushing red.  
"I see you didn't care for a shirt," the warlock continued, looking up at him with shining cat eyes  
"You're unbelievable," Alec muttered, playful slapping Magnus's arm away and leaving the room.  
"Someone isn't a morning person!" He heard the warlock call. Alec simply shook his head as he walked into the kitchen, filling up the teapot and placing it on the stove. He heard the sound of bare feet and the click of claws walk up behind him and he was soon met with two warm arms wrapping around his waist.  
"You're already a better roommate than Ragnor," Magnus joked, resting the side of his face on Alec's back,  
"Although you do snore-" Alec let go if the kettle and turned to him  
"I don't snore," he said bluntly and Magnus smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He stepped back, allowing Alec to pour them both a cup of tea, Magnus magicking some milk for church and chairman. They headed back to the living quarters and sat in front of an unlit fireplace, the morning sun providing them with enough warmth.  
"So we didn't get to talk much last night-" Alec coughed so Magnus wouldn't finish his sentence. The warlock raised his eyebrows but continued,  
"How exactly was the wedding called off?" He asked. Alec took a moment to finish his sip of tea and explained. He told Magnus what Lydia had said, explaining there were no hard feelings. The warlock stayed quiet, letting Alec explain and nodding on occasion. When Alec finished, Magnus couldn't help but smile  
"Well she doesn't sound too bad," Magnus remarked.  
"No she isn't, but still I wouldn't want to marry her," he sighed, placing his cup down.  
"What about you, any absurd marriage stories?" Alec asked.  
"Me? Oh no, I've never been married," Magnus shrugged. This statement seemed to catch Alec off guard.  
"You've never been married?" Alec asked  
"No never, why is that bad?"   
"No of course not it's just- you've lived for centuries and never once been married, do you not want to marry?" Alec asked.  
"No, maybe someday but, you see the thing is," Magnus took a breath, placing down his mug.  
"I'm immortal Alexander, I've never wanted to marry because I'd just have to watch the one I care about die so I've never made that final commitment. It's not that I don't want to, it's more that I didn't want to watch that person live their life without me as such. I'd have to watch them slowly age and then eventually die," he trailed off. Alec hadn't actually thought about that, the fact that Magnus probably had to watch hundreds of his loved ones die.  
"What about me?" Alec asked. Magnus turned to look at him, slight confused,  
"What about you?"  
"I'm a mortal, Magnus, I'm going to age, I don't want to make you watch that," Alec said softly  
"I've seen it so much, I'm used to that-"  
"You shouldn't be Magnus, you deserve to be with someone who will love you for as long as you live, not someone who will die in 30, 40 years, leaving you alone," the taller man said harshly. Magnus was taken aback by his tone  
"I think you'll find it's my choice who I want to be with and right now… I want to be with you," Magnus replied. Alec smiled at him weakly  
"But I can't be with you forever," he whispered  
"As long as you're here with me now, that's all that matters," Magnus reassured. Alec smiled, taking the Warlocks hand and kissing his knuckles lightly  
"Okay," he whispered, holding the other man's hands to his lips, not daring to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was well needed chat.


	20. A midsummer night's...dream?

After their well needed talk and another cup of tea Magnus broke the silence.  
"How long are you away for?" He asked. Alec was quiet for a moment,  
"We didn't exactly decide on a time, I just left," he spoke, clearly realising how silly it sounded. Magnus suppressed a laugh resulting in a rather strange noise. Alec smiled and giggled with him, sitting back in his chair.  
"I'd say I can't be away for more than five days," he sighed, looking up at Magnus's ceiling,  
"Why?" He asked, turning his head to look at the Warlock  
"I have plans," he simply said, smiling sweetly before quickly standing up and leaving to room, leaving a startled Alec to watch him leave, no time to utter an objection  
\------  
Magnus stood by the front door waiting for Alec, fiddling with his lilac bow tie as he looked in the mirror. He heard the stairs creak behind him and smiled as he caught Alec's eyes in the reflection. He was wearing a simple grey suit with a dark green waistcoat. Magnus turned to face him and smiled wider,  
"You clean up nicely," he teased  
"You're still wearing my shirt," Alec quickly chimed back. Magnus pouted slightly, reaching for Alec's collar and playing with it.   
"Somethings missing," he muttered, something catching his eyes. Behind Alec was a small table with a delicate terracotta bowl, holding various chains and jewels. Magnus reached into the bowl, pulling out a thin bolo tie with a black gem as decoration. He carefully lifted Alec's collar and pulled the tie over his head, slowly tightening it as to not hurt the mortal. He folded the collar back down and pressed his hand against Alec's chest, as a gesture of protection over the gem. Alec smiled, placing his own hand over Magnus's.  
"I like it," Alec whispered.  
"The gem is black tourmaline, it brings the wearer protection," Magnus spoke, looking up at Alec with huge pupils, pupils that replicated the gem itself. The taller man leaned forward placing a feather kiss on Magnus's forehead  
"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways," Alec whispered, his breath warm against the Warlocks skin. It sent shivers down Magnus's spine, he closed his eyes and sank into the touch, letting Alec's words fall over his skin like a thick blanket, enveloping him in safety and security.  
"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height. My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace," Alec continued, bringing his other hand up to place on Magnus's, wanting to feel every part of the Warlock's delicate hands, carefully taking the fingers that spun beautiful melodies.  
"I love thee to the level of everyday’s most quiet need, by sun and candle-light," Magnus tilted his head up so his lips were in line with Alec's.  
"I love thee freely, as men strive for right; I love thee purely, as they turn from praise," Alec finished.  
Before another word could be spoken Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's. It wasn't heated or devouring, it was calm yet passionate. It wasn't for any other reason than the fact that Magnus wanted to feel Alec, he wanted to kiss him. There was no grabbing or pulling closer, it was just two men hidden away in their own haven, stealing one of their moments away from it all. Magnus eventually pulled back but stayed close enough that he and Alec's breathes created a hot cloud around their lips. They were disturbed by Chairman pushing himself in between the mens legs. Alec let out a low laugh as he took his hand off of Magnus's and reached down to pick up the kitten, nestling him under his chin and running his fingers through his fur. Magnus looked at the pair fondly, reaching out to a stroke Chairman himself.   
"You said you had plans?" Alec asked but his attention was still on the kitten  
"Oh of course, how does a trip to the theatre sound?" Alec immediately looked up to him with a somewhat alarmed expression.  
"But won't that look odd? Two men going to the theatre?" His voice wavered. Magnus understood Alec's concern but he was getting slightly tired with how scared the mortal was.  
"If it bothers you that much I can cast a glamour on us-"  
"No, no." Alec interrupted, he took a breath and placed the kitten down,  
"The theatre sounds like a wonderful idea," Alec smiled, clearly trying to calm his nerves as he clasped his shaking hands in front of him. Magnus felt bad for his harsh tone but was glad Alec wanted to come, he held out his arm which Alec gladly took and they headed to the door.  
\------  
The two men were stood outside waiting to buy tickets  
"Wait, what is being shown?" Alec whispered. Magnus looked up to the flag above the theatre, the white fabric blowing lightly in the wind.  
"Looks like a comedy," Magnus replied, noticing the line moving forward. Alec watched, standing with his hands to himself as Magnus bought the tickets. He smiled and nodded as they passed the booth and headed inside.  
"We're at the top in the centre," Magnus whispered as they headed up the back stairs. They sat down in the front row of seats, having a perfect view of the stage.  
"I don't suspect there will be many people up here, not many people who can afford this tier come at this time of day," Magnus reassured  
"You should've let me pay," Alec grumbled  
"You can pay next time," the warlock flirted. The men noticed the theatre start to go silent and the curtains rose on the stage. The narrator started to roll off the intro to "A midsummer night's dream,"  
Alec noticed a young lady sit down next to him, wearing a smooth navy dress and her hair falling over her shoulders in loose, blonde curls. He caught her eye and smiled at her softly, she returned a wider, friendly smile.  
"Is this your first time at the theatre," the girl asked. Alec didn't expect her to speak but answered anyway,  
"Yes it is, is it yours?" He asked  
"Me? No I come here quite often, I only ask because I've never seen you two up here before," she smiled. The conversation had now caught Magnus's attention as he turned to engage himself.  
"Oh hello, sorry I didn't see you there," Magnus smiled, looking past Alec.  
"Hello, my name is Eliza but I hate how formal it sounds," she sulked, sitting back in her chair.  
"I think it's a lovely name, I'm Magnus and this is Alexander," Magnus smiled  
"Alexander? Wow that is far more formal," she joked. Alec chuckled lightly before turning his attention back to the play. It went well, Alec found it hilarious. He and Magnus were often tearing up with laughter, leaning against each other as they enjoyed the play.  
Once it came to an end and the curtains fell back over the stage the men followed Eliza out of the theatre.  
"That was amazing wasn't it!" She beamed, turning to look at them, her skirt blowing out as she did. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at her fondly but he slowly noticed Alec step away from him.  
"It was lovely to meet you," Magnus smiled  
"It was lovely meeting you both as well, you make a lovely couple," this caught Alec's attention and he quickly turned to look at her. She caught his sacred expression and started to explain herself  
"Don't panic, I have nothing against it. I was just saying since my lady and I never see anyone like us," she said meekly. Alec relaxed and apologized for his misjudgement. She told him it was fine and said her goodbyes.  
"Maybe I'll see you here again," she smiled, turning and skipping off down the street. Magnus turned to look at Alec with a small smile  
"I know, I know," he grumbled and Magnus couldn't help but laugh.  
"I don't see what you were so worried about," Magnus spoke. Alec sighed,  
"When you have the idea that being attracted to the same sex is wrong drilled into your head from a young age, it's hard to just suddenly get over those fears."  
The smile left Magnus's face as he listened to Alec. He felt bad for trying to force Alec into this.  
"Alexander I'm sorry, I should of-"  
"No you did nothing wrong, you just wanted to spend time with me and I need that, I need to get past this stupid idea that I can't bee seen with you but…" he trailed off, looking down at his hands,  
"I just need time, this all very new for me," he sighed. Magnus understood stepping so he was in Alec's line of sight.  
"I understand, we can take it as slow as you want," the warlock smiled. Alec thanked him and cleared his throat  
"Anyway, did you have anything else planned?" He asked. Regret seemed to touch the Warlock's face as he averted his gaze.  
"I did… but I don't think you'd like it," he spoke. Alec looked confused  
"How so?" Magnus let out a loud sigh  
"How does party crashing sound?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow my English and history student really came out in this chapter... also stan Eliza.


	21. A party you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Arabesque No. 1 ;)

"A party?" Alec almost choked on his own words as Magnus stood there smiling at him innocently.  
"Don't worry it's not another party held by your people," Magnus fanned off, Alec wasn't sure whether he should be offended or relieved by that statement but let the Warlock continue.  
"It's held by...a companion of mine," Magnus continued, sounding unsure of himself  
"Companion?" Alec asked, exasperated. Magnus simply smiled, gesturing for them to head back to the cottage. Alec reluctantly followed, watching the Warlocks carefree demeanour with a slight smile.  
"So this party," he spoke, breaking the silence,  
"Where is it?" Magnus couldn't help but smile as he turned to look at the mortal.  
"At the Rey mansion, it's on the outskirts of Paris," that statement caused Alec to abruptly stop.  
"Paris?" His voice went slightly high. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Alec's face.  
"You're going to have to get used to parties and events in different countries when you're with me," he winked. Alec looked overwhelmed so Magnus brought him down towards a slightly sheltered path that veered off the main road.  
"Look, we don't have to go, I understand this is all a little bit too much to handle so if it makes you feel better we can just have a nice dinner back at mine," Magnus smiled, his voice hushed as he spoke. Alec dwelled on the offer for a moment, his mind running. Alec tended to over think, his mind conjuring up absurd situations of what could go wrong. He stood there under the shade of the tree biting his lip, some light from the sun shining down onto the ring he was twisting in his fingers. He took a deep breath and looked up at Magnus. He was met with kind, soft eyes and a sweet smile. Alec loved that face, he loved everything about it down to the shining powder on Magnus's lid.  
"Okay," Alec whispered. Magnus's brow furrowed slightly  
"What?" He asked,  
"We'll go to the party," he sighed. A wide smile beamed across Magnus's face as he jumped forward, throwing his arms over Alec. He let out a sound of excitement as Alec just about caught him, laughing as the Warlock squeezed him tight.  
"You won't regret it," Magnus spoke, taking Alec's finger and walking off down the trail.  
"So this Rey… what are they like?"  
Magnus gave a scoffing sound as they disappeared off round the bend of the path.  
\------  
"So… this...party," Alec was trying to form a sentence as he pulled a dress shirt over his head. Magnus was in the bathroom changing his makeup as Alec got dressed.  
"You said it was a downworlder party, are you sure I'll be welcomed?" Alec asked. Magnus brought the brush away from his lid and squinted  
"There will be other humans there, anyway you're with me so no one will question it," the warlock called back. Alec finished tucking in his shirt and walked towards the bathroom  
"With you? Are you well known then?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. Magnus turned his attention away from the mirror and caught Alec's smug expression  
"As a matter of a fact I am," he smirked. Alec cocked his eyebrow at him as an act of defiance and Magnus gladly accepted the challenge.  
"I am Magnus Bane, one of the most powerful Warlocks of our time," he boasted. Alec gave a slow nod of agreement and stepped towards Magnus.  
"Well Mr. 'Powerful warlock,' you have glitter on your shirt,"  
\------  
The men stood at the entrance to the mansion. It was a tall building with neat beige bricks leading up to a grey slate roof. The entrance was marked with white marble steps and a soft warm glow illuminated from the many windows plastered along the front.  
"Quite the house," Alec spoke, his eyes trailing over the building  
"Yes well he has to compensate," Alec's eyes widened as he heard such a crude statement leave the Warlocks lips  
"Magnus!" he hissed,  
"What?" Magnus replied defensively. He snorted at the surprised expression on Alec's face.  
"Relax," he sighed, taking Alec's arm and linking it with his. The men walked up to the entrance, the large door opening for them. They were treated by a chorus of cheerful laughs and a smooth piano melody. The interior was no less spectacular than the exterior. Two large marble staircases curved up to the second floor, spaced apart to leave access to the elegant doorway leading to the main hall. Hanging above them was a blinding chandelier and there were various statues and decorations scorned throughout the place.  
'Show off,' Alec thought as they walked through to the main hall. The environment inside was far busier. Guests were talking and dancing, drinks were being passed around and cheersed yet the grand piano at the back of the hall somehow managed to play louder than it all. This was Magnus's element, crowds, music, drinks, entertainment and Alec was happy to see the warlock so comfortable and carefree. There was still a spiral of worry in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it for now, not wanting to ruin the occasion. Alec recognised most of the guests as being Warlocks but he noticed a few humans here and there, which made him feel at ease. Alec's attention was drawn back as he noticed a slim gentleman in a sleek maroon shit approach them.  
"Magnus Bane," the man announced, a slight bitterness in his tone.  
"Lorenzo my friend, how good to see you," Magnus smiled. The man didn't look too pleased with Magnus's arrival.  
"I don't remember sending you an invitation," Lorenzo spoke, trying to sound so sweet it was sickly.  
"You don't? Oh my, your memory must be getting worse," Magnus pouted. Alec couldn't help but give a suppressed laugh at the remark, causing the man to turn his attention to him.  
"And you are?" He asked, unimpressed.  
"Alexander," he held his hand out but the man just glanced at it.  
"Alexander…" the man pried.  
"Oh right, Alexander Li- Bane, Alexander Bane," he smiled, bringing his hand back down. Lorenzon cocked his eyebrow and turned back to Magnus.  
"I don't see you for a year and you get married," he scoffed. Magnus just smiled, clearly losing interest in entertaining himself with this conversation.  
"Well then, enjoy the party," Lorenzo spoke, offering a bitter smile. The men watched him walk away, a movement Alec could describe as snake like and he turned to look at Magnus.  
"Bane huh?" The Warlock smirked.  
"I panicked okay?"  
"No no it's fine I-" Magnus's teasing was cut of my a sweet call  
"Magnus!" He turned his attention to see a small rustle of fabric running towards him, wrapping around the sweet face of his favourite little Warlock.  
"Madzie," he cooed, kneeling down to take the girl in his arms. Alec smiled fondly at the interaction, catching Catarina walking towards them.  
"Weren't you just complaining to me not two days ago about not getting an invite to this," Catarina remarked. The warlock smiled at her sweetly, Madzie looking at him and copying. Catarina laughed, taking Madzie down from him. The Warlocks continued to talk and Alec began to become very aware of his surroundings. He was no longer paying attention to the conversation and instead to everyone around them. He began to think every glance and whisper was about him. People probably recognised him, knew he was a Lightwood. They all probably hated him and they didn't blame them, his father was an awful man. Everything started to become overwhelming, the sound of glasses clinking together, loud laughter filling the air. His heart started to pound in his chest and every noise started to aggravate him. Magnus and Catarina continued to talk, unaware of Alec who was breaking down beside them. He did well to hide his emotions, so to the normal eye he just looked like he was stod, listening to the conversation, not a care in the world. He took his lack of involvement to excuse himself and leave the hall. He quickly headed for the back doors, trying to seem as natural as possible. He wasn't sure if Magnus had seen him, he was just glad to be out of there. He rested on the marble railing that shaped the outdoor patio, hanging his head low so he could collect himself. His breathing was shallow and quick as he tried to call his nerves. He clasped his shaking hands together, once again twisting his ring. He looked out over the garden, it stretching further than he could see in the moonlight. What he could make out was the lines of rose bushes and large fountains in the Center. It was magnificent, that he couldn't deny, but he would always love Magnus's garden. The piano was muffled but still audible and Alec's nerves were finally starting to calm down. He was caught off guard by Magnus resting down on the piece of railing next to him.  
"Disappearing from parties is what I do," the Warlock teased. Alec appreciated him trying to lighten the mood but didn't feel like talking. The music changed to a song Magnus knew well. He held his hand out for Alec to take.  
"May I have this dance," he teased. Alec looked at him blankly.  
"I don't really want to go back inside-" before he could finish his sentence Magnus pulled him forward.  
"Who said anything about going inside," He spun round, leading himself and Alec further out onto the wide patio. He held Alec close as they swayed side to side, stepping slightly forward and backwards. Magnus looked to Alec and smiled at him, a wide, bright smile that went perfectly with the stars above. The two men admired each other, unaware how they affected the other. The song started to thin as Alec became more confident, holding Magnus especially close, spinning him round and round, their suit jackets blowing out. Magnus let out a sound of joy as they moved around the patio until Alec caught him one last time and held him with his arm stretched out, so they were parallel to the garden. He was panting and looking straight at Magnus. He spun him back into his arms and held him there, swaying back and forth letting the melody carry them until it came to an end and Alec felt overwhelmed, dipping Magnus down and holding him there. Magnus looked beautiful, his hair falling down off his face to reveal his small, jewel adorned ears. The moonlight was pale yet flattering on his face, giving a soft shine to his eye shadow. He was utterly breathtaking, and Alec knew that. Holding him there never wanting to let go was all he wanted. His arm started to weaken so he brought them back up, Magnus steadying himself and placing his hand on Alec's chest.  
"You've improved since the last time we danced," the Warlock spoke, his voice husky. Alec's mouth was completely dry and he couldn't form a sentence, his eyes just darted over Magnus, taking in every detail, the way his hair was always perfectly styled, the way his brow curved down to meet his beautiful...cat eyes. Alec adored those eyes, they were mesmerising. He couldn't help it as he pulled Magnus in, catching him in a deep, emotional kiss. Magnus flinched but quickly sank into the kiss, rising up on his toes to push himself in deeper. There was no way they could be seen from the party but the light from the moon made the men's shadows look like one. Alec was ecstatic, so overwhelmed as he held Magnus, his Magnus. Eventually they broke away, both needing to breath. Magnus fell back onto his heels and stared at the man in front of him. Alec's hair had fallen messily over his face and his cheeks were slightly red. His tie had come un done so Magnus carefully tightened it.  
"You're beautiful," Alec whispered, catching Magnus off guard. He let go of the tie and looked up at Alec, who seemed just as shocked as him. He smiled fondly  
"You're not used to affection are you?" He asked. Alec looked away,  
"I've never had someone to compliment, I was always told any display of emotion was weak," he muttered. Magnus carefully took his chin and brought Alec to look at him again.  
"Hey, you don't have to worry about that with me. I don't expect you to act any way, or say anything. As long as you're happy that's all I can ask for," he smiled as Alec pressed his face into the touch  
"Thank you," he whispered, kissing Magnus's hand lightly.


	22. May afternoon

The rest of the night went smoothly and so did the following morning. Ragnor was set to return home from his trip tomorrow and that is when Alec intended to head back home. The men were in the kitchen preparing some afternoon tea. Alec was neatly spreading cream onto some scones while Magnus stood with his back to the counter, cradling a small ball of fur in his arms. Alec would occasionally steal glances at the two, the same feeling of adoration filling his stomach every time. As Alec placed the knife back into the jar there was a light tap at the door. The men exchanged confused glances before Alec took lead and headed for the door. Upon opening he was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by Isabelle.  
"Isabelle, this is unexpected, is everything alright?" Alec asked, a hint of concern in his tone  
"Of course, everything is fine, fantastic even," she smiled wider as Magnus made himself visible behind Alec.  
"I'm simply stopping by to let you know mother has planned afternoon tea with our neighbours, the Penhallows, and was wondering if you two would like to join?" Magnus smiled slightly at the idea but saw Alec's body tense. He reached forward taking Alec's finger and rubbed it reassuringly. His shoulders seemed to sink back down and his chest rose,  
"Sure, we'll be there if that's alright with you Magnus," he was now looking at the Warlock with a soft smile.  
"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Magnus cheered. Izzy's smile grew wider as she clapped her hands together gently.  
"Great! I'll let mother know, see you soon," she smiled, waving to Magnus before turning and leaving down the path. Alec shut the door behind her and turned to Magnus,  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?" He asked  
"Alexander," he paused to place his hand on Alec's check, "I've been alive for centuries, I know how to mask myself properly when going to a human party," he smiled. Alec nodded and took the Warlocks wrist,n stealing it gently before taking it down from his face  
"I suppose we should get ready then."  
\------  
Noon came quicker than expected and soon the men were on their way to the Lightwood mansion. Magnus hadn't actually seen the front of the mansion before and was dazzled by it. It was big, much like any house owned by an esteemed gentleman at the time, but it seemed so...homely. Most of the time you can wager the large marble steps and gaunt windows were for show but this house felt like a home. A warm glow lit a few windows, the front garden was littered with a few toys like play bow and arrows, the entire air felt warm and welcoming and Magnus adored it. Alec noticed how enthralled Magnus was and ducked down to whisper to him.  
"I'll give you a tour later, we should greet the guests first," he smiled. Magnus quickly turned to him and nodded, taking lead round to the back of the house. They were met with a lively environment, ornate garden chairs and pastel canopies were set out decorated with various teas and cakes. Jace was near the end of the garden with a giggling max thrown over his shoulder, Isabelle was watching with a smile on her face, stood next to a dark haired girl and Maryse was sat at one of the tables with two other women. His mother was the first to spot them, rising from her chair with her arms outstretched.  
"Alexander," she cheered, walking over and taking him in her arms. Magnus stood there, subconsciously straightening his jacket and fixing his posture.  
"And you must be Magnus," she smiled, ignoring the hand he had held out and hugged him. He was caught off guard but accepted the gesture. She stepped back and smiled  
"Yes, it's lovely to meet you," Magnus greeted, holding out a bouquet that hadn't been there two seconds ago. Alec naturally panicked, hoping his mother would think nothing of it. She looked startled but accepted the gift with thanks, taking a deep intake of the scent.  
"Roses," she cooed, "my favourite," Alec stopped holding his breath and visibly shrunk back from his tense posture. Isabelle had now seen the two and was frantically waving them over, the girl next to her turning to reveal their neighbours daughter, Aline Penhallow. They said goodbye to Maryse and made their way over.  
"Ah Alec I'm so glad you could make it," Izzy smiled. The men accepted her hugs and turned to Aline  
"Oh right, Aline this is Magnus, Magnus Aline," Alec introduced the two as Aline held out her hand,  
"Nice suit," Magnus remarked,  
"Nice eyeliner," she chirped back. Magnus gave a knowing smile, glancing to Alec and throwing him a wink. He looked slightly confused but smiled and nodded nonetheless. By now Jace was huffing and puffing as he made his way towards them, Max wrapped around his leg like a Koala.  
"Alec...hey…" Jace said in between breaths, kelling over and supporting himself on his knees. Max giggled and released himself, running up to the patio to his mother. Jace stood back up, a surprised look touching his face as he noticed Magnus.  
"Magnus?" He asked, Magnus smiled at him sweetly.  
"Ah Jake, good to see you again,"  
"It's Jace," he huffed, the rest of the group stifling laughter. They were disrupted by a roaring voice calling out  
"Alexander!" Alec turned to see Michael Wayland stood at the top of the garden. Alec's smile widened as he jogged up the garden towards him. He was surprised when the order gentleman pulled him into a hug but accepted it. They pulled away laughing as Magnus caught Michael's eye,  
"Is that him?" He asked, his voice hushed. Alec followed his gaze down to Magnus and grinned. He called Magnus over and nodded at Michael.  
"You must be Magnus," Michael announced. The warlock greeted him with a handshake.  
"Alexander has told me a lot about you," Michael grinned, nudging Alec slightly with his elbow. The mortal flushed a deep red as the older man let out a hearty laugh.  
"Well I'll let you two be, it was nice to meet you Magnus," Michael spoke,  
"Likewise," Magnus returned as they watched him walk over to his wife. Magnus turned back to Alec, a smirk plastered across his face.  
"You've spoken about me huh?" Magnus teased. The mortal rolled his eyes and shook his head  
"All good things, don't worry your pretty little head," he flirted back, Magnus blushing at the compliment. The rest of the afternoon sailed by nicely. Magnus discovered how competitive the three siblings could be in a heated game of croquet. They found out Magnus was far better at bowls than anticipated and that Maryse isn't particularly fond of Max's mud pies, no matter how many flowers he stuck in it. Soon the sky was becoming a pale orange as the day came to an end. The Waylands and the Penhallows bid their farewells and the group headed inside.  
"I believe I owe you a tour," Alec spoke. Magnus smiled and nodded, following Alec around the house. He showed Magnus the games room, the kitchen and the dining hall. The ballroom, the study and the living quarters. And finally he showed Magnus the bedrooms and library. The library hadn't changed since the night they first met, the seats still facing the window and the table still cluttered with items. Magnus looked over them all fondly, a book catching his eye. He picked it up and turned to Alec.  
"You still read this old thing?" Magnus was holding up the book on Warlocks Alec has been reading the night they meet.  
"Hmm? Oh yes on occasion, besides I never want to put it back on the shelf because I'm scared I may lose it," he confessed. Magnus flicked through the pages, stopping on the one about his family. Alec made his way over, hovering over the Warlock's shoulder.  
"Hmm, not bad," the Warlock muttered as he skimmed over the page. He scoffed as he read the paragraph on his father  
"Asmodeus Bane, a powerful Warlock and wonderful father, what a load of bollocks," Magnus scolded, slamming the book and placing it back down. Alec didn't like seeing Magnus upset. He walked around and titled Magnus's face up to meet his.  
"Hey, you alright?" He asked. Magnus smiled and nodded but Alec could tell he was faking it  
"You know you can talk to me," Alec pushed.  
"I know it's just-" Alec let Magnus take his time.  
"I just know my entire legacy will be tainted by my father. Years...centuries down the line when he's dead, my actions will still be in his name and people will still see me as his son. I can't separate myself from him no matter how hard I try," Magnus let out and exasperated cry.  
"Well, it may not mean much but I see you as Magnus, the amazing, kind, generous man that I've fallen in love with. The man who makes my heart flutter over the smallest things," Magnus couldn't help but smile  
"Thank you Alexander, I really am a lucky man,"  
"Not as lucky as I am," he whispered just before he accepted Magnus's lips on his, it was a short but sweet kiss, they didn't need anything more.  
"And who knows, maybe one day you'll have my name instead of your fathers," Alec spoke. Magnus started to laugh until he noticed the hint of seriousness on Alec's face.  
"Wait, you'd really want to marry me?" He asked, sounding unsure.  
"Well not right now, but sometime down the line I think I would," Alec reassured. Magnus didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything. He and Alec had developed that now, not needing to say anything yet know what the other wants to say.  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Alec asked  
"What, in the library?" Magnus teased. Alec rolled his eyes and laughed  
"I would love to," Magnus smiled as he took Alec's outstretched hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look who finally wrote....


	23. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're in a tough time right now, I wish you all safety.

After a night of cuddling and whispers of sweet nothing the men awoke late into the next day, around eleven in the morning. Alec was glad his family had granted him the courtesy of letting the two sleep in. Alec was the first to wake, sitting up and stretching out his arms with a groan. He looked down to Magnus who was still sound asleep, curled up against Alec's side with his knees to his chest. He was held so closely together it would've been easy for Alec to scoop him up in his arms. The sun was shining through the parting in Alec's curtain onto Magnus making his skin golden. He was beautiful, he had a lissome figure and his hair was fanned out around him in soft knots. Even without makeup his face was still glowing with youthful beauty, his eyes fluttering slightly to show he was beginning to wake. Alec noticed this and quickly laid back down, shutting his eyes and pretending to sleep. He felt the bed shift next to him as Magnus let out a small groan. He uncurled away from Alec, much to the taller man's disappointment, and sat up, stretching his arms out above his head. Alec had his eyes partially open so he could watch the Warlock wake up. Magnus turned to him, staring at him with chatoyant eyes. Alec tried his best to hide the adoring smile that was tugging at his cheeks as Magnus rubbed his eyes, making it harder. The Warlock let out a sigh as he realised Alec was still asleep, leaning over Alec, his necklace hanging dangerously close to Alec's chest. He seemed to zone out as his eyes trailed up and down Alec, the mortal ceasing this moment to jump up and grab the Warlock, flipping him over and pinning him down on the bed. Magnus let out a sound of surprise as this happened, instinctively grabbing onto Alec's neck for support. Alec had a mischievous smile plastered on his face as Magnus looked up at him, the only change on his face being his eyes blinking as he tried to process what just happened.  
"Good morning?" Magnus spoke, sounding unsure. Alec let out a laugh, dropping his head so his hair fell onto Magnus's face. The warlock let out a spitting sound as he tried to brush the hair away, making the mortal laugh more. Alec brought his head back up to reveal the unimpressed expression on Magnus's face. Alec sucked his cheeks in to try and stop his laughter before speaking  
"Sorry," he mumbled, a hint of laughter in the back of his tone. The Warlock simply rolled his eyes before sitting up, gently pushing Alec off of him. Magnus ran his hand through his hair, a few strands tugging at his rings, when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Alec carefully resting his chin on the smaller man, his eyes shut and a content expression on his face.  
"Comfy?" The Warlock teased.  
"Very," Alec replied. Magnus gave a sound of approval before resting his head against Alec's  
"I wish we could stay like this forever," Alec sighed, Magnus gave a noise of agreement.  
"As much as I would love to, I am a bit hungry."  
Alec shifted his head slightly to look at Magnus.  
"Yes, good point," he said before moving his head off of Magnus. He moved himself over to the edge of the bed and stood up, taking a shirt from the end of the bed and tugging it over his head. Magnus sat and watched him, his chin rested on his knees.  
"What?" Alec chuckled once he had clocked Magnus's gaze.  
"I just think you're stunning," Magnus spoke before getting changed himself.  
\------  
The men entered the dining hall, the Lightwoods sat at the table much to their surprise.  
"Good morning," Maryse greeted, looking up from her sewing. Jace had fallen asleep in his chair as Izzy and Max tried to balance various items on him.  
"Good morning," Alec replied, eyeing his siblings as he showed Magnus to a seat. Izzy and Max returned to their seat as breakfast was brought in.  
"Did you sleep well Magnus?" Izzy asked. He seemed caught off guard and half asleep but gave a faint smile  
"I slept fine thank you." At this point Jace had woken up, the various cutlery stacked on him falling to the floor with a loud clatter. This gave Maryse a shock as she gave a sharp intake of breath, looking up angrily at her son while sucking at the finger she had pricked with her needle. Jace just looked around confused as Izzy and Max tried to stifle their laughter. Alec paid no mind to them, tucking into his English breakfast while Magnus sat there rather awkwardly. Alec stopped eating for a moment and turned to him  
"Are you okay?" Alec whispered,  
"No I'm fine I just...feel like I'm invading-"  
"Don't be stupid," Alec interrupted, "if you weren't meant to be here then there wouldn't be a plate for you," Alec chirped, raising his eyebrow and pointing his fork towards the food sat in front of Magnus. The Warlock smiled, noticing Izzy passing him a teapot and accepting it.  
"So Magnus," Maryse started, "forgive me if I am being too forward but, you are a Warlock?" She finished. The table fell quiet.   
"Yes, I am," Magnus said calmly. Maryse smiled, taking a sip of her tea.  
"A warlock at my table, never thought I'd see the day," she chuckled. This seemed to lighten mood slightly, Max staring wide eyed at Magnus.  
"Maxwell, stop staring it's rude," Maryse scolded. Magnus gave a chuckle and smiled at him, Max beaming wider.  
"Magnus," Maryse brought his attention back.  
"I hope Robert's actions haven't made you feel uneasy about us. I, as much as everyone else here, are disgusted by his actions and I offer you our apologies," this sudden display of sympathy caught everyone off guard. Maryse wasn't a cold or stern woman, she was just very reserved and composed, so a statement like this was quite out of character. Magnus was quiet for a moment before a softer expression touched his face  
"Mrs Lightwood, I never held your husband's actions to the rest of your family, I saw no need to. I had never met you and I'm not one to make assumptions about a family based on the man of the house, trust me," Alec took his hand from under the table, knowing Magnus was referring to his own father.  
"I knew from the moment I met Alec he wasn't like his father, and from the way he spoke about you all I guessed the same of you. You have shown me nothing but compassion and kindness and I thank you for that," he finished, giving Maryse the kindest look he could. She smiled back, a small line of tears forming but she held them back.  
"Speaking of Father, where is he?" Alec asked. Maryse placed her mug down and rubbed her temple between her fingers.  
"He's decided to stay at the summer estate for whatever reason." Alec saw Magnus avert his gaze out of the corner of his eye.  
"Well he's a coward if he'd rather hide from his problems then confront them," Alec spoke, his tone steady and calm. Magnus smiled, squeezing his hand under the table. Maryse sighed, shaking her head lightly.  
"I honestly wonder what I ever saw in him," she chuckled. The general conversation rose again as everyone finished their breakfast, Magnus left feeling warm and welcomed, a sensation no other family had given him, not even his own.


	24. Bearing news

After breakfast, Magnus joined Alec and his siblings in a game of cards. Izzy won, much to Jace's dismay, which led to an impromptu argument between Alec and Jace about who taught her to win. After it was time for Magnus to head back home as Ragnor was due back. He said goodbye to the rest of the Lightwoods and Alec walked him to the door.  
"Thank you Alexander, I'm glad to have properly met your family," Magnus smiled. Alec looked at him fondly  
"Do you have to go?" Alec pouted, loosely folding his arms in front of him. Magnus gave a low chuckle as he placed his hand on Alec's.  
"I hate to leave you too but I'm afraid if I leave Ragnor alone for too long in that house I will no longer have my cats," Magnus joked. Alec snorted and unhooked his arms, taking Magnus's hand.  
"You're always welcome here, I'll see you soon?" Alec spoke. Magnus smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"Of course," he whispered. He knew Alec was still getting used to showing affection around his family so Magnus didn't want to push him. He took his hand from Alec's and stepped out onto the patio. Alec was shocked by the gesture and froze for a moment before quickly heading out to catch Magnus. He placed his hand on the Warlock's shoulder, prompting him to turn around. Before Magnus could question it Alec placed a kiss on his lips. Magnus' arms instinctively curled round Alec. They pulled away, Alec moving a fallen piece of hair off Magnus's face.  
"I don't want to hide anymore," he mumbled against the Warlocks lips. Magnus couldn't help but smile as he lightly kissed Alec's check.  
"I'm proud of you, but we can take it as easy as you need," the Warlock smiled. Alec gave him a thankful look and stepped back, letting the Warlock go.  
"I'll see you soon," Magnus smiled. Alec nodded and waved as Magnus headed down the path, waiting to get to cover before opening a portal and heading home.  
\------  
Once he arrived home Magnus wasn't all too surprised when he found the front door to his house wide open. As he moved closer to the house he could hear raised voices inside.  
"...well whenever he gets back we have to tell him,"  
"But he's been doing well recently, this would crush him,"  
"But we can't hide it from-" the voices stopped as Magnus reached the door, setting eyes upon a very tense Ragnor and Raphael.  
"Magnus my friend you're ba-"  
"What happened," The warlock asked bluntly, cutting off Ragnor. The pair exchanged uneasy looks.  
"We're going to want to be seated for this,"  
\------  
"What!" Magnus shouted, rising from his seat, almost knocking his cup of tea.  
"This is why we didn't want to tell you, I knew it would stress-"  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" The warlock cried. Raphel sighed and rose from his seat.  
"Mi amigo, we knew you were in a good place while we were away and didn't want to disturb that. We didn't want you to hear about this in a letter rather than by voice," Magnus took a breath, realising he was overreacting.  
"Of course, I'm sorry it's just-"   
"We understand old friend, I would be outraged at this news myself if I were in your position," Ragnor confessed. Magnus slumped back into his seat, rubbing his temple between his fingers.  
"This could ruin everything," he mumbled.  
"With the boy?" Ragnor asked.  
"With everything. I'm finally at a place where I can be in a relationship and not have to worry about hiding and now-" he gave an exasperated cry  
"If the boy truly loves you this won't affect him," Raphael reassured, "El verdadero amor nunca muere," Magnus smiled, thanking his friends. Raphael informed the men he should probably get going, they said goodbye and walked him to the door.  
"Are you going to tell the boy?" Ragnor asked.  
"I don't know," Magnus confessed, staring blankly at the wall. Ragnor could tell his friend needed time to process. He lightly patted his shoulder before leaving. Magnus stood there silently, so many thoughts rushing through his head.  
It couldn't be true.  
His father couldn't be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is alive.....sorry I haven't uploaded her in a while I kind of...forgot aha. Hope you enjoy :)


	25. Broken Silence

Back at the Lightwood Manor Alec turned to see his siblings grinning at him.  
"What?" He sighed as Jace stepped towards him.  
"My brother in love, never thought I'd see the day," he joked, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. The taller man grimaced at the gesture turning his head away and catching his mother receding back into the study.  
"I'm going to go speak to mother," he announced, stepping away and letting Jace's hand fall off his shoulder. Before they could object Alec was already halfway to the study door. When he stepped inside he found his mother sat peacefully with her crochet, humming a small tune to herself.  
"Ring around the roses," Alec noted, his mother's humming stopping as she looked up  
"I think it's safe to say we three played the most violent version of that game," he chuckled. His mother smiled fondly, resuming her sewing. She seemed...distant. Like her body was there but her mind was elsewhere. He studied his mother, carefully sitting down on the seat opposite her. Her face was relaxed and almost peaceful, a strange sight compared to her usual furrowed brow and pierced lips.  
"Mother," he called, grabbing her attention again. She looked up to him, seemingly carefree  
"Is everything alright?" He asked. Her brows dipped at the question.  
"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" She chuckled. He wasn't convinced, something didn't seem right.  
"I only ask since Father has disappeared yet you seem so-" his mother had stopped sewing, her gaze lay fixed on the table in between them.  
"What happened?" Alec pushed. His mother let out a sigh, placing her work down on the seat next to her. She composed herself, placing her hands in her lap.  
"Your father has called for a divorce," she spoke, her voice calm and collected. Alec's eyes widened at the statement, a hitched breath escaping his lips.  
"He what?" He stammered, the sentence almost breathed rather than spoken.  
"'I've had enough of this family,' I believe his exact words were," Maryse recited. Alec was in complete shock, not a single response coming to mind. He couldn't help but feel a tang of guilt in his chest, as if he has brought this upon his family. Apparently his feelings had travelled to his expression as his mother spoke again.  
"It is not your fault Alexander, your father and I have always had a rocky relationship, I think he had just finally had enough," his mother sighed. She still managed to remain so calm and unbroken, something Alec admired about her so immensely.  
"What will you do?" The question tumbling before he could stop it.  
"Well we made an agreement, he will stay in the summer house and I here, I didn't want to make arrangements about you and your siblings without all of you present," she admitted. Alec was now starting to make sense of the situation as he felt himself come back into the room again.  
"Do Izzy and Jace know? Max even?"  
"Your brothers do but I haven't told Izzy yet, you know how much she admires him,"  
"We all did," Alec interjected. His mother gave a weak smile.  
"This is for the best, you know that right?" Alec knew that in the long run his mother's reputation being slightly tainted by divorce would be far better than forcing an unhappy marriage. He sighed and tried to give her his best smile.  
"I will stand by you every step of the way." He encouraged. His mother's smile widened, her eyes finally showing a glimpse of tears.  
"You have to tell Izzy though,"  
"I know," she sighed, "I will."  
Alex rose from his seat and brought his mother up into a hug. He stood just taller than her even with her heels and she gave a small sob into his shoulder.  
"We'll figure this out," he spoke, "I promise,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tired screams*


	26. The glass shatters

It had been a few days since Alec had heard from Magnus. He didn't want to seem pushy but he was starting to worry. He figured it was best to visit Magnus, he would much rather see the Warlock than send him letters. Earlier that day Izzy had taken over the kitchen, much to everyone's else's fear. If it hadn't been for his mother's intervention their kitchen would've been ashes. They had baked cakes, making extra that Maryse insisted Alec took to Magnus so he did so, wrapping them up in a cloth and placing them in his satchel. He grabbed his long coat and slipped on his shoes heading for the door  
"Heading out?" A voice called. He turned to see Max stood in the hallway, his hands covered in flour and an apron hanging off of him.  
"Yeah buddy, I'll be back later, maybe even tomorrow," he smiled, kneeling down as the boy walked towards him. Max stopped, hanging his head low and playing with his fingers.  
"What's wrong?" Alec asked  
"Please come back," Max whispered, "don't leave like father did." That sentence was like a dagger through his heart, he didn't realise his father's absence upset his brother so much.  
"Of course I'll come back, I'll see if I can get a present from Magnus huh?" He teased, pinching the younger boy's cheek. Max gave out a giggle as he pulled away.  
"Great!" He cheered, suddenly perking up and heading back to the kitchen. Alec watched after him slightly dumbfounded but smiled and rose back onto his feet. He smoothed himself down and headed out the door.  
It was late afternoon, the sky was a brilliant blue with soft clouds floating through it, there was a slight cool breeze making the warm sun bearable. He stepped down the lawn, heading down to the willow tree. He ducked through the leaves and recited the spell, stepping through the green light that appeared. He was happy to be back in the familiar surroundings of Magnus's home. He stepped down the cobble path and to the front door, tapping on it lightly. He was slightly disappointed when it wasn't Magnus who opened the door.  
"Ragnor, good afternoon," he greeted, trying to sound bitter. The Warlock looked at him blankly  
"Magnus!" He suddenly yelled, startling Alec  
"You're mortals here," he finished disappearing into the house. A few moments later Magnus appeared.  
"Alexander," he beamed, pulling the boy inside for a hug. Alec gladly hugged back, noting the smell of sandalwood coming from Magnus.  
"Sorry about Ragnor," he spoke, pulling away  
"He's in a mood as usual," he scowled. Alec couldn't help laugh as Magnus led him through to the living room. Alec made himself comfortable as Magnus retrieved his brewed tea from the kitchen.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure," Magnus smiled, sitting down himself.  
"Well I hadn't heard from you in a while so I wanted to make sure everything was alright-" Magnus stopped pouring the tea for a moment, his face going slightly pale.  
"Are you okay?" Alec asked, carefully placing his hand on Magnus's. The warlock was surprisingly hot which only worried Alec more.  
"Hmm? Oh of course I am," Magnus brushed off, placing the teapot down. Alec looked him over, not convinced.  
"You know you can talk to me right?" His hand was still on the older man's and he could feel it tense up   
"I know it's just finding the words to say it," The warlock mumbled. Alec understood, sitting back as a way of letting the warlock know he could take his time.  
"I had planned this conversation in my head, I knew exactly what I was going to say but now that you're here-"  
"You can't find the words?" The warlock nodded slowly. Magnus smiled, interlocking their fingers.  
"It's okay, I can wait," Alec reassured.  
"You shouldn't have to though, we're in a relationship I should be fine with telling you just about anything but this-" Magnus set his teacup back down with a clatter.  
"Why don't we start with why you're so afraid to tell me?" Alec asked. The Warlock took a moment before speaking.  
"Because I'm scared you'll hate me, that you'll leave me," he mumbled.  
"Well that's not going to happen, is it?" Alec replied, careful to keep his tone calm. He had to admit it did hurt that Magnus would think he would go and leave him like that but he could understand his lover was in a rough spot. Magnus gave another slow nod.  
"When Ragnor came back from his trip he gave me some news," Magnus said slowly, his hand starting to tighten around Alec's  
"My father is looking for me." The room was silent for longer than Alec liked.  
"What does that mean?" He said quietly.  
"Not too certain, trouble no doubt but…" Magnus trailed off.  
"What do you want to do?" Alec asked.  
"Well I'm gonna skip town, go to Italy or something," he sighed. Alec was shocked by this answer. Magnus was just going to run away?  
"What about us?" He spoke, his tone defensive.  
"You aren't coming with me?" Magnus asked. He looked confused by Alec's response which made him angrier.  
"And just leave my family?" He had taken his hand away from Magnus's now.  
"You're acting like you'll never see them again you can still visit." Magnus seemed too calm, like this wasn't an issue. Alec was getting flustered, he rose from his seat and walked to the other side of the room. He stood facing away from Magnus, trying to calm himself. While he was doing so he noticed the empty bottle of wine sat on the table. There were still remnants of wine sat in the bottom so Alec guessed it has been finished recently.  
"Have you been...drinking?" He almost spat out the last word. There was no response, when he turned around Magnus didn't seem to care, examining his nails. The warlock looked up and Alec cursed himself for not noticing earlier, the flushed cheeks, calm demeanour, the sunken eyes. The Warlock still said nothing, instead offering a lazy smile.  
"You have haven't you," Alec tone was harsh and pointed. This seemed to snap Magnus back to reality as the mortal quickly moved in front of him.  
"Alexa-" he tripped on the leg of the chair, Alec just about catching him.  
"Silly me," he giggled, Alec clearly not impressed as he pushed the warlock upright and stepped away.  
"Fine yes I've had a bit-" Alec flashed him a disagreeing stare,  
"...a lot to drink- but can you blame me," he hurried out as Alec went to leave again. Alec knew Magnus was having a rough time but he just felt annoyed that when having a rough time he would rather turn to liquor than him.  
"I know it's just… you know you can talk to me, I just wish you had done that instead of heading for the bottle," Alec sighed.  
"I'm afraid alcohol is how I've always coped," Magnus replied.  
"But you have better ways to cope now, I'm here for you and I-"  
"Well you aren't going to be around forever!" Magnus shouted, a mix of stress and alcohol making it seem harsher than intended. He quickly looked at Alec and his heart shattered. It wasn't that Alexander was upset or angry but...his face...it looked...at ease, like he knew this is how Magnus felt and he was just waiting for him to say it. Alec didn't say a word, he just gave a sharp breath before turning to leave. Magnus didn't even have the energy to stop him, he just stayed staring at where Alec had been until he heard the door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive I swear...


	27. Wise words

Alec had no idea where he was going exactly, he just needed to be away from the house and… Magnus. By now the beautiful blue sky had shifted into a dull grey with dark clouds sweeping in. Alec paid no mind to this as he stamped his way down the cobble path, clutching his satchel to his side. Soon enough it started to lightly rain.  
“Great,” Alec cursed, pulling his coat around him and turning up the collar. Magnus had always portaled the mortal home after a visit so he had no idea where he was going, he figured if he followed the path for long enough it would lead him somewhere but he couldn’t even be sure he was still in England. The poor weather and long walk only fueled into Alec’s foul mood as he was left to dwell on numerous poor thoughts. He began to realise there was actually so much he didn’t know about the Warlock. He didn’t know anything about his life before meeting Alec, why he despised his father so much, christ he didn’t even know the Warlocks favourite colour. Alec was relieved to see a small town coming up on the horizon. The rain was starting to get heavier so he quickened his pace, dipping into what looked like a small library. He was relieved to see it warmly lit with a few people flitting around. He adjusted his appearance and headed to the back shelf, grabbing the first book he could find and sat down in a small armchair. He was happy to see he had picked up a book he was familiar with. Alec figured it would be best to wait out the rain and then ask for directions back to the Manor. Just as he was settling into his book a voice called for his attention. He looked up to see a slender girl with long blonde hair standing in front of him. She had her hip cocked out with a rolled up cloth placed in the belt loop of her brown pants, which had a dark green shirt tucked into them. He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling softly.  
“Not from around here are you?” She asked. Alec didn’t know how to respond, he just stared at her puzzled. She gave a chuckle, pulling the chair next to Alec toward her with her foot and spinning it round before taking a seat. She placed her arms on the back of it and rested her head down, her hair falling to the side to reveal a pointed ear.  
“I only ask because we don’t get many humans happily waltzing into a downworlder library around here,” she quipped. Alec had now realised what had happened, his posture tensing as he got ready to explain himself.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I can leave if you-”  
“Don’t be silly, Humans are welcome here we just don’t get them often, and you have to forgive me for being weary,” She moved aside the cloth in her belt loop to reveal a small dagger. Alec slowly looked down at it and then trailed back up to her.  
“I can assure you I mean no harm, I simply wish to wait out the rain and be on my way,” he reassured, trying to keep his voice steady. There was silence between them for a moment before the lady burst out laughing.  
“Oh Lillith you looked like you were about to cry!” she wheezed, leaning back in the chair. Alec looked at her slightly confused.  
“I know you mean no harm, there’s some powerful magic protecting you, no human who posed as a danger to us downworlders would ever be granted such a gift,” she sighed, bringing herself back up in the chair.  
“Magic? What do you mean?” Alec asked. She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
“Do you not know? Oh well, the second you walked in the door I could immediately recognize the glamour around you, it’s some strong stuff, I’m surprised you don’t know,” She explained. Alec looked down at the ring Magnus had given him and twisted it slightly.  
“You really don’t know much about us, do you?” she asked. Alec had started to relax now so he could happily converse.  
“I’m afraid not,” he sighed. She studied him for a moment, looking him up and down.  
“Well, my name is Helen Blackthorn and I’m a Seelie,” Alec couldn’t recall Magnus ever mentioning Seelies but he gladly shook the hand she held out,”  
“Alexander Lightwood,” he returned.  
“A Lightwood huh?” she teased.  
“Yes I know the connotations behind the name, trust me, I hate them.” She raised her hands up defensively as a way of saying she didn’t mind.  
“How did a Lightwood end up in my little book shop?” She began to laugh until she noticed how awkward Alec looked.  
“Touchy subject?” She asked  
“You could say that.” Helen rose from the chair and flipped it around the right way and sat back down. “Well the rain has a while till it passes,” she suggested. Alec took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened with Magnus.  
“I see, and does this Warlock have a name, maybe I know him,” she asked  
“Magnus Bane,” Alec replied. Her face softened, almost into a fond smile.  
“Ah, I should’ve known,” She laughed.  
“You know him?”  
“Magnus and I have been friends for years, I should’ve recognised it being his magic around you as soon as you walked in the door.” She shook her head before noticing the glum look on Alec’s face.  
“Hey look,” she placed her hand on his knee. “Magnus is a good man, it just takes him a while to properly open up. He won’t tell you things because he wants to protect you. I’ve seen Magnus go through so much, heartbreaks, grieving, anger, you name it but no matter what he always comes around and will realise he is better than that, and he cares about the people he loves so much. I know right now it may seem like he’s given up but you need to push him. Right now to him it doesn’t feel like he has someone to turn to, and you leaving him right now only reinforces that idea.” Alec could feel the guilt start to slowly swim around him as he listened to her words.  
“But it isn’t your fault, you reacted the way anyone would when seeing a loved one breakdown and you feel helpless. Magnus is a lot to get used to, trust me I know, but he isn’t going to open up to you unless you show him he can. It may feel like you’ve already done so much for him but Magnus has seen so much crumble around him. Maybe he’s overly cautious or maybe he’s just sick of being hurt. The point is you need to be there for him. If he shuts you out, break down the walls, if he leaves you, follow after him, if he breaks down, be there to pick him up. Once Magnus knows you are fully there for him, he will fully let go and trust me, you will fall in love with him more when he does.” Alec took a moment to let her words sink in. He realised now how stupid he had been, walking out on Magnus during a hard time. He looked up and noticed that the rain had stopped.  
“Thank you, Helen,” he smiled. She gave a wide grin, looking rather pleased with herself.  
“Anytime mortal,” she winked. Alec rose from his chair and so did she.  
“You’re welcome back here anytime,” she spoke, walking Alec to the door. He thanked her again and stepped outside.  
“What are you going to do?” She asked.  
“I’m going to go talk to Magnus,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of witty quotes. I'm saving them for my therapist ;)


	28. Family reunion

Magnus flinched slightly at the door shutting, marking Alec's leave. He stood still for what felt like hours, his body too stiff with despair to move. He understood Alec was upset and he understood why but he couldn't help feeling betrayed, Alec had promised him he wouldn't leave and now...Magnus lifted his head up, the cool breeze coming from an open window making him aware he was crying, the tears cold and dry against his skin. He clumsily wiped them away, turning back to the living room and grabbing another bottle. He looked at it disgusted, like an old friend who screwed you over. He slammed it back into the cabinet with frustrated grunt.  
"Now now, why are you so worked up my boy?" That voice sent a chill down Magnus's spine. A sharp, icy chill.  
"Why are you here?" He spat, turning to face the man behind him. Magnus looked him up and down, his father, sat pretentiously in one of his armchairs, swirling a glass of whiskey in one hand, his other curved up in the air, like he was some royal heir. Magnus's stomach churned at the sight of him.  
"Lovely little place you have here. So warm and...homely," his father directed that last word at him, as if he knew exactly what Magnus was going through.  
"I'm in no mood for this, why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of," Magnus growled, exiting the room.  
"Your harsh words wound me my son," Asmodues teased, suddenly appearing in front of Magnus, "No hello for your dear father?" He smiled wickedly. Magnus pushed past his father and into the kitchen. To his discomfort it appeared Ragnor had left.  
"You have some nerve assuming you can just waltz in here, acting like nothing has happened," Asmodues gave a disgruntled moan  
"You're still caught up on that? Good Lillith my boy that was centuries ago-"  
"Maybe to you, but to me it feels like just yesterday," Magnus interrupted, slamming his fist on the counter. This seemed to catch Asmodeus off guard, his smug smile twisting into a scowl.  
"I was doing what was best for you-"  
"Best for me! What would've been best for me was having a father around to look after me while I mourned the loss of my mother! But what did I get? A pat on the back and a "that's life" before being left to fend for myself!" Magnus yelled, finally turning to face his father.  
"You seemed to turn out just fine to me," Asmodeous quipped, clearly unfazed.  
"Yes well thank you for that," Magnus spat, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"That's probably Ragnor, I suggest you go before you anger another Warlock," Magnus warned, heading for the door.  
"Actually I've been dying to meet the man behind that door," Asmodeous smiled. Magnus didn't have time to question what his father meant before he pulled the door open, revealing a drenched Alec on his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who WROTE!


	29. -The End-

Magnus stood still for a moment, staring blankly at the man on his doorstep.  
“Magnus?” Alec asked, his voice chattering from the cold. Magnus still didn’t stir, he stood frozen, the cold chill from outside washing over him like it was nothing.  
“You must be Alexander,” Asmoudues purred, taking advantage of his son's sudden silence. Alec brought his attention away from Magnus and towards Asmodeus, a bitter taste filling his mouth as soon as he did so. All Alec knew about Asmoudeus is that he abandoned Magnus as a boy, but just by looking at him, Alec could sense the spiteful, manipulative aura dripping from him. He was a tall and slender man, much like Magnus. His slik, you could almost argue greasy, hair fell to just above his shoulders, pushed back into a smooth slope. He was wearing a velvet maroon suit, his feet placed firmly together as he looked Alec over. Alec couldn’t quite determine the look on Asmoudeus’s face, but he knew it wasn’t a pleasing glare. He felt himself shift and churn under his gaze, like a million snakes had crawled inside him and started to move around.  
“Pardon the intrusion, I’m Asmoudeus, Magnus’s father, perhaps you’ve heard of me?” A boastful smile crept across his face, Alec still unable to move.  
“Why did you come back?” He heard Magnus whisper, his voice raspy and meek.  
“I came to apologize,” Alec replied, turning his head slightly so he could see Magnus. Alec still stood in the open doorway, Magnus now looking down at the floor. His face was pale and cold, a void of any clear emotion. His eyes were red and puffy, the only hint of colour on his skin. Alec looked at him worriedly, a shell of the extravagant warlock who had once been. Alec turned his attention back to Asmodeus.  
“It’s a pleasure,” he lied, stepping inside and taking the door out of Magnus’s hand, closing it lightly.  
“I hate to seem rude but I don’t think Magnus is feeling too well, perhaps it would be best if you came back another ti-”  
“Well if my boy isn’t feeling well it’s best he stays with me don’t you think? After all, I can actually help him.” Asmoudues snarled, clearly aware that Alec was just trying to get rid of him.  
“If you truly cared you’d realise this is all a little overwhelming for him right now,” Alec argued, his tone becoming stern.  
“Why else do you think I’m here? I heard my son was having a rough time, only to hear he had been walked out on by his lover, I did what any father would do and rushed over to help my child,” Asmodues smirked. Alec knew he was manipulating him, trying to make Alec feel responsible for Asmodeus visit but he couldn't help take his words to heart. Alec had walked out when Magnus needed him the most, and even if Magnus didn’t want his help, Asmodues stayed this once.  
“Awfully rich of you to lecture someone on leaving.” It was Magnus who spoke this time, his voice was spiteful and sharp. Asmodues seemed taken back by his son's sudden outburst.  
“I’m only doing what's best for you,” Asmodeus argued.  
“Really now? And what's that, pretending to be a father because you’re worried I’ve actually found someone who will stay with me, someone who cares about me enough to stick around, someone who will block out all your chances to come back because they’ll be there to help and not you?” Alec stood there quietly, letting Magnus speak.  
“Magnus he’s a mortal-”  
“So? So what he’s a mortal. I love him. You aren’t worried about when he’ll leave me, you’re worried he’ll take me away from you. You're worried that you’ll never have an excuse to come see me because if I have an issue I’ll go to him. You know deep down I don’t need you anymore and you can’t stand that-”  
“Enough!” Asmoudeus roared “I won’t have you speaking this way to me, I am your father,” Asmodues started to make his way towards Magnus with a furious pace. Alec could see the anger on his face and stepped forward, grabbing the arm Asmoudeus started to raise.  
“Unhand me-”  
“Don’t even think about it.” Alec spoke, his voice calm and cold, like an icicle piercing through your heart. He felt Asmodueses arm weaken in his grip and he let it go.  
“I think you should go,” Alec’s glare saying more than his words. His eyes spoke a thousand words. They showed how much he cared for Magnus, how much he loved him and how much he was willing to go through to protect him, but somewhere in those eyes was danger, a small glimpse of violence, a true primal protection, and that was enough to to send fear through Asmodeus. The Warlock gave one final, feeble look towards his son but Magnus didn’t budge. His gaze stayed fixated and emotionless on his father.  
“Now.” Alec ordered, his tone still cold. Asmodues stepped away with a defeated grunt, a swirl of gold appearing behind him.  
“You will need me, and when you do, I’ll be waiting with open arm-” Alec cut off the Warlock's proud speech by shoving him into the portal, it closing shortly after.  
“Egotistical prick,” Alec bit, turning back to Magnus, “I think your father and I will get along just fine,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. The colour had slowly started to return to Magnus’s face and his demeanor was less stiff.  
“Thank you,” Magnus whispered, his eyes not meeting Alec’s.  
“Magnus-”  
“No it’s okay, I’ll be alright, you should probably head back home, I’m sure your family is worried about you.” Magnus brushed off, his voice cracking as tears filled his eyes.  
“I’m not leaving you,” Alec spoke softly, “not again.” He stepped forward and carefully took the Warlock into his arms, pulling him into a warm embrace. Magnus started to quietly weep into Alec’s jacket, it still slightly damp and cold from the rain outside.  
“I’m sorry,” Magnus whimpered.  
“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for, you did what you needed to do at the time to cope, I can’t blame you for that,” Alec reassured. Magnus nodded lightly, wiping the tears from his face.  
“You know I thought about your offer, about moving away together?” Alec began, Magnus looking up at him confused.  
“The family down the road from the manor have been talking about selling for a while, what do you say we go check it out?” Alec asked. Magnus looked at him for a moment before laughing.  
“I’m being serious,” Alec giggled.  
“Really?” Magnus asked, slightly shocked, “you’d really want to live with me?”  
“Magnus I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Alec smiled. The Warlock couldn’t help smiling himself, pulling Alec back down into another hug before lightly kissing his cheek.  
“Okay then, we’ll go give it a look tomorrow?” Magnus suggested. Alec nodded, taking the Warlock's hands.  
“I love you,” he spoke  
“I love you too.”  
-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH That's it! The end of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is probably my ls Malec ff, I might write one shots on occasion, but I'm going to focus on my own stories now. Thank you all so much!


End file.
